Providence
by LorreB
Summary: Has Stephanie Forrester finally found the love and happiness she has always longed for ... is it fate ... destiny ... a coincidence ... or perhaps God has been guiding them on their path to each other ... see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Story Timeline ... etc
1. Chapter 01 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Background info ...**

This story begins in the Chicago suburb of Lake Forest, January 2008. Pam Douglas had called Stephanie Forrester to tell her older sister that their mother, Ann Douglas, was sick and Pam needed Stephanie's help. But when Stephanie arrived, Ann was healthy and impatient to leave on another one of her cruises - which left Pam and Stephanie alone in their Lake Forest apartment - with Tiny, Pam's Doberman "puppy" ... and Stephanie is beginning to wonder who really needs to take care of who in the Douglas household ...

**Chapter One**

A cold and snowy Tuesday evening, two days after Stephanie arrived ... Stephanie and Pam have just returned from taking Tiny for his final walk for the day. While waiting for the elevator, they're joined by the man staying in the apartment across the hall. He and Pam exchanged polite greetings and Pam begrudgingly introduced him to Stephanie ... his name is Matthew Brannigan ... when Stephanie automatically called him DOCTOR Brannigan, it became obvious that she recognized him. While that seemed to upset Pam, Matt was intrigued ... he more or less invited himself to join them for some of Pam's famous hot cocoa and cookies ...

The Douglas Kitchen ... a few minutes later ... Stephanie and Matt are sitting at the kitchen counter in an awkward silence while Pam is on the other side cleaning up after making the hot cocoa ...

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize Stephanie. She's been all over the news lately." Pam announced abruptly, taking them both by surprise.

"Oh really? So you're a celebrity?" Matt asked curiously, seeing the face that Stephanie made.

"Really ... someone tried to kill her. Gunshot wound. Just barely missed her heart. Though there are those who claim she doesn't even have a heart. The police have a long list of suspects. And there's an even longer list of people who wish the shooter would've succeeded." Pam told him in an animated, gossipy manner.

Stephanie just looked at her expressionlessly for a long moment then smiled sadly.

"Pam is the president of my fan club." She pointed out the obvious quietly.

"Well - you know what they say - if the truth hurts ..."

"And with friends - or relatives - like you - " Matt added his own retort, taking them both by surprise by not only his words but his protective tone as well then he turned and leaned closer to Stephanie. "I hope you're doing alright." He told her in a compassionate manner, placing his hand over hers and giving it a tender squeeze.

"I am ... thank you." Stephanie assured him uncomfortably, giving his hand a pat then pulling hers away and taking another sip of the cocoa.

"Here we go again!" Pam blurted out as she watched the two of them. "It's always the same. Every man we meet falls in love with Stephanie." She pointed out resentfully. "When we were growing up, my friends and I would always get to the dinners or the dances early so we could watch Princess Stephanie make her grand entrance. We would make bets on which of the boys would be the first to throw themselves at her and turn into drooling idiots. Sometimes it was so bad, the boys were actually tripping over each other just to get close to her. So there the two of you sit. It's QUEEN Stephanie now - with her latest conquest. Tell me, DOCTOR Brannigan - just how long did it take for you to fall in love with my sister?" Pam demanded.

The two of them just sat there silently for a moment - stunned by her loud outburst.

"Pam - that's enough." Stephanie finally told her as gently as possible.

Matt decided it was time for a change in subject and mood. "So tell me ... how DID you know that I'm a doctor?"

Stephanie looked away from her sister with a deep breath then let it out slowly and turned towards him.

"I recognized you." She shrugged.

"From what?"

"I'm familiar with your work ... I've read your publications and I've attended some of your lectures."

"Seriously?" He asked amazed. "Well - this has to be a first." He chuckled quietly.

"You could even say that I'm the president of YOUR fan club?" Stephanie teased, trying to lighten the mood as well.

"Huh ... why didn't you ever introduce yourself?"

"How do you know that I didn't?"

"Because YOU - my lovely lady - are not someone I would forget." Matt pointed out the obvious with an easy smile. "What is it about my work that interests you?" He asked confused.

"Everything." She shrugged again. "I'm on the Board of Directors of a private children's clinic in LA."

Matt just stared at her for a long silent moment.

"My God ... you're S. Douglas ..." It finally dawned on him. "You're the Douglas Pediatric Foundation."

Stephanie hesitated. "Yes - I am." She nodded reluctantly.

"I'm giving a lecture at your clinic in February."

"Yes - you are." She smiled easily this time.

"And you're hosting a dinner in my honor afterwards."

"Yes - we are ... it's not everyday that we have a three-time Nobel Prize Winner in our midst so we're going all out to make this a very special occasion. We're very grateful and honored that you accepted out invitation." She took another sip then warmed her hands on the mug.

"Huh ... well, I'll be damned." He mumbled incredulously. "Small world." He eyed her carefully. "Guess now I have to believe in fate. Or is it destiny?"

"Could just be a coincidence." Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"A coincidence." He repeated, raising an eyebrow back at her then his eyes narrowed as his mood became increasingly pensive. "The reality of this is just ..." He tried to search for the right words to describe it. "After all these years, I am finally meeting the one person who is directly responsible for everything that I have accomplished in my career as a research scientist and she's calling this a coincidence."

Stephanie shook her head.

"You're responsible for your own accomplishments. I was just ..." She let her words hang as she shrugged it off.

"Just what? My benefactor ... my sponsor ... my inspiration ... I always figured you were a woman. A mother ... " He noticed the uncomfortable glance she made in Pam's direction and decided he should stop. "Hell ... I need a drink." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Well - you're not going to get it here. There isn't a drop of alcohol in this household." Stephanie informed him dryly, trying to lighten the mood then let out her own heavy sigh. "I would die for a martini."

"We both know why Mother doesn't allow alcohol ... don't we, Stevie ... " Pam finally spoke up in a bitter tone as she continued to eye the two of them suspiciously. "Why don't you tell your new conquest all about that."

Matt watched the way that Stephanie's eyes clouded over and her posture stiffened.

"I thought you wanted to watch that television show at 9:00." Stephanie quietly reminded her.

Pam quickly looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh ... yeah ... I forgot all about that." She quickly finished putting away the dishes in the cupboard then took off her apron. "I'll be in my room ... as if the two of you care." She hurried out.

Stephanie just sat there silently, watching her sister disappear through the doorway. Matt waited a few moments then reached over and took hold of her hand and gave it a tender squeeze.

"There's a well-stocked bar right across the hall." Without waiting for a response, he stood and pulled her up with him.

"If you had any sense, you would run as fast as you can, as far away from me as you can -" Stephanie started to tell him matter-of-factly.

"I've lived my whole life being sensible ... now it's time to act on my instincts ..." He moved closer, giving her an intense look. "And as you said, Stephanie Douglas Forrester - you really do need a martini."


	2. Chapter 02 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Two**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's apartment across the hall ... a few minutes later ...**

Stephanie sunk back into the sofa cushions, watching Matt as he stood at the bar, mixing the martinis. She couldn't believe she was sitting there, in his apartment, after all these years ... It seemed like a dream ... and it felt surprisingly good and comfortable ...

"Here you go." Matt interrupted her thoughts as he held out a glass to her then sat down - much closer than she expected him to.

"Thank you." She told him quietly then took a slow sip. "Mmmm ... this is perfect." She let out a heavy sigh.

"They don't call me Dr. Feelgood for nothin'." He teased, taking his own sip. He stretched his arm out behind her and leaned even closer, giving her a deep, tender kiss - then let out his own heavy sigh. "Now THIS is perfect." He whispered softly, kissing her again. "I've been waiting very impatiently to do this since the first moment I saw you." He explained, continuing to kiss her over and over again.

"Uhhh ... oh God ..." She murmured helplessly, gradually relaxing and returning his kisses - until she became so breathless, she had to push him back. "Wait ... I have to breathe." She told him matter-of-factly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "You're moving way too fast for me."

He leaned his head against hers, taking his own deep breath.

"Alright ... we'll slow down ... a bit." He smiled easily as he caressed her cheek.

They both took another sip of their martinis then he pulled her closer and kissed her hair. She shifted positions and got comfortable, leaning her head back against his arm and returning his gaze.

"Your sister was right about one thing ... I am falling in love with you." He admitted with an intensity that took her breath away again. He set his glass down on the table behind them then took hold of her hand and touched her rings. "How one-sided is this going to be?" He asked carefully.

"Matthew ..."

"We have to be completely honest with each other ... I've been waiting my whole life to feel like this, Stephanie ... and now that I do - there's no going back for me. I just need to know if I'm in this alone or not."

Stephanie turned her head away, looking into the flames and remaining silent for several long moments.

"My sister was right about a lot of things ... " She finally told him quietly then turned back and looked into his eyes. "You really don't want to get mixed up with me ... I'm a total mess." She reached over and caressed his cheek. She set her glass down behind them then moved back into his arms. "I would only ruin your life just like I've ruined so many others ... I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you ..." She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Stephanie ... as much as I need you to be honest with me - you can't scare me away ... it's too late for that ... so don't even try." He insisted gently, tightening his hold on her. "You have to trust me on this ... you have to trust that I could never do anything to hurt you ... and I won't let anyone ever hurt you again ... I promise you that." He buried his face in her hair, whispering softly. "You're safe with me." After a few minutes, he leaned back and saw the tears on her cheeks. Gently wiping them away, he moved to the edge of the cushion. "Come on ... everything else can wait ... we have the rest of lives ... for now, let's just go lie down on the bed and let me hold you while we sleep." He suggested, kissing her forehead..

She sniffed then slowly nodded as he pulled her up off the sofa. She hesitated for a moment then leaned closer and gave him a tender kiss.

"I guess they don't call you Dr. Feelgood for nothing." She tried to joke.

Matt shook his head, giving her a tender kiss back.

"This part of me has been waiting for you ... and only for you, my beautiful darling."


	3. Chapter 03 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Three**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's bedroom ...**

A few minutes later, after they were lying on the bed and comfortable in each arms, Matt spoke up quietly.

"Stephanie ... one question ..."

"Mmmmm ... alright ... one question ... make it a good one." She murmured drowsily.

"All those years ago ... and since then ... why didn't you ever introduce yourself to me?"

"Ahhhh ... that question ..." She sighed heavily, squeezing his hand and entwining their fingers together. "I did come close once ... very close ... the first lecture that I attended." She began to explain then paused, making a face. "Let's just say that I was close enough to realize ..." She had to pause again as she chose her words carefully. "I realized that I would be this vulnerable to you ... even way back then." She admitted hesitantly then gave his hand a tender kiss, surprised that she was able to be that honest with him - as well as herself.

Matt tightened his arms around her even more, surprised by her honesty, then asked gently.

"Would that have been so bad?"

Stephanie hesitated for a long moment.

"I still loved my husband ... I still believed in my marriage ... I had two young children ... and I was five months pregnant with a third." She paused. "I wasn't ready."

He gave her neck a kiss then nuzzled in even closer and let out a heavy, satisfied sigh.

"Alright, my love ... sweet dreams." He pulled the comforter up closer around them.

A few minutes later, Matt lifted his head to have a look at Stephanie, whispering,

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No." She whispered back.

"I have another question." He propped his head up on his hand.

"Something tells me there is always going to be another question with you." She tried not to laugh.

"That's how the mind of a research scientist works, my love. Questions - questions - questions."

"I always thought it was answers - answers - answers." She teased.

"First you have to ask the questions."

"Alright ... but now it's my turn to ask one ... why are we still whispering?" She whispered.

"I don't know ... sounds more romantic when we whisper." He whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver. "See." He smirked. "Back to my question. And this is the most important one yet." He paused, his mood turning pensive. "Tell me about the shooting ... are you sure you're alright?"

Stephanie hesitated, trying to decide how truthful she was prepared to be with him - so soon.

"My step-daughter is a doctor and she made arrangements for me to see a doctor at Northwestern while I'm here. I just had a checkup this morning and the doctor said I'm healing a little slower than he'd like but that there's really nothing to be concerned about. I start physical therapy again on Thursday ... I'm not exactly a spring chicken and I've had other health issues over the years so I can't be expected to bounce back so quickly." She paused, waiting for him to comment. "You did hear that last bit - didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And - what?"

"You don't think we should discuss the age difference between us?"

"That hadn't occurred to me - no ... don't change the subject ... where were you shot?"

"In the showroom."

"Not that where ... what part of your anatomy where?"

"Oh ... that where ..." She yawned into his shoulder. "Between my heart and my spleen ... I was lucky. The bullet didn't hit anything major and they were able to remove it without any problems. It was a small caliber and ..." She let her words trail off. "Anyway - that's where."

Sensing that she really wasn't ready to discuss this any further, Matt gently placed his hand over the spot - as if his touch could somehow ease her pain. She covered his hand with hers.

"I want to go to therapy with you ... alright?"

"Thursday is still two days away ... a lot can change in that length of time." She pointed out quietly.

"Like what?"

"Well ... we're back to the part where you're moving too fast for me." She admitted then shifted positions carefully so that she could look at him. "I intend to be honest with you but ..." She hesitated. "You're going to have to trust me on this, doctor. I'm best taken in small doses. Very small doses. A little goes a very long way. And there's going to be a lot that you're not going to like ... whatever you're feeling right now could change ... as you get to know me better.." She reached over and gently caressed his cheek. "If that happens and you want out - I won't do anything to stop you. I'll understand." She assured him quietly.

"And no hard feelings. We'll both just go our separate ways - as if nothing happened."

"Exactly." Stephanie nodded.

Matt looked at her carefully for a long moment.

"Do you really think that you can get rid of me that easily?" He finally asked, his eyes narrowing as he waited for her answer.

Stephanie's expression softened as she traced her finger along his jaw line, a tender smile forming.

"Loving you is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done, Matthew." She whispered then leaned closer and gave him a deep kiss.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Matt laid her back into the pillows, increasing the intensity of their kiss as he pressed their bodies together.


	4. Chapter 04 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Four **

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's bedroom ... Wednesday ... the next morning ...**

Stephanie turned off the bathroom light and quietly opened the door, walking back into the darkened bedroom. She stood by the side of the bed and looked down at the still sleeping Matt and had to smile. He looked so peaceful – and gorgeous. She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Her life had been completely transformed in less than 12 hours. It seemed so unreal to be here with him. But more than anything it felt good. And right. And easy. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this. All those years, she had been wrapped up so tightly in a sense of hopelessness and loneliness. Feeling such a deep sadness for what would never be. She could see the past so much clearer now that the present felt so good and the future held such promise. Gone was the heavy burden of not being able to let go of all her dreams. All the pain and insecurities seemed to have dissolved into the warmth and strength of Matt's arms. She finally felt she was safe to trust herself and her ability to love and be loved. She was safe to put her trust in someone else. She was where she was meant to be, with the man she was meant to be with. She couldn't explain it any other way. Whoever would've thought that this would finally happen to her … whoever would've thought that Eric was never meant to be that man. Or had a part deep inside herself always known that … had Matt really been her dream all along …

She carefully moved closer to Matt and stretched out next to him, pulling the comforter up around them. Propping her head up on her arm, she gently combed her fingers back through his hair then leaned down and gave him a tender kiss.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She whispered softly.

Matt let out a drowsy moan as he moved to snuggle into her.

"How much longer are you going to sleep?" She nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Mmmm … until I'm sure that last night wasn't a dream." He murmured, slipping his arm around her and pressing them even closer together.

"What will it take to convince you?" She kissed his forehead.

"Keep going … you're doing a pretty good job." He sighed heavily with an expectant smirk, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hmmm … only pretty good?" She had to smile as she gave him a deep kiss. "Is that better?"

"You're making progress."

"Maybe this will do the trick." She pressed him back into the pillows and kissed him with an intensity and hunger that took them both by surprise.

"Oh God, Stephanie …" He murmured, turning her over and continuing the kiss until they were both so breathless they had to part. "Isn't this where we left off last night?" He pointed out breathlessly into her neck.

"Yep." She answered simply, just as breathless as she shifted positions underneath him.

"We could speed up the pace of things a bit …" Matt started to suggest hopefully.

"Nope." She told him simply.

He lifted his head up and just looked at her for a long moment then started to laugh quietly.

"Well – then the least you can do is feed me breakfast." He decided.

Stephanie made a face.

"I really should go back and check in on Pam." She pointed out then her expression softened. "She really is a good cook."

"Is that an invitation to join the two of you for breakfast?"

"Well – I don't see why I should have to face my dear, demented sister alone … after all – you are the one who lured me over here and seduced me into the spending the night." She raised an eyebrow.

"True." He agreed. "I compromised your virtue and ruined your reputation and now I should have to pay the price." Matt made a dreading face then raised an eyebrow. "Though – all things considered - it will be a small price to pay."

She gave him an exasperated look.

"We have about half an hour … we could shower and change … separately …"

"Of course … a cold shower."

"Of course." She agreed simply then hesitated, her mood turning serious as she turned back into him. "Matthew … I want to thank you for giving me the best night's sleep I've ever had." She caressed his cheek tenderly.

"You're welcome … I want to thank you for the same." He took hold of her hand and gave it a tender kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Stephanie … this is just our beginning … isn't it?" Matt asked carefully.

Her expression softened as she moved closer.

"Yes, my darling … this is just our beginning." She gave him a tender kiss then traced her finger along his jaw line. "Just be sure to shave - otherwise I'm going to have a permanent case of whisker burn to deal with." She laughed then quickly got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Matt let out a heavy sigh of contentment as he laid back into the pillows and closed his eyes. After a few moments, a slow smile formed as he opened his eyes again and turned to look at the large painting on the wall opposite the bed. He reached over and pressed the switch to turn on the light above the frame … a warm soft glow illuminated the image.

"Finally … this really is our beginning, my beautiful, darling Stephanie." He whispered to himself. "Stephanie Douglas Forrester ... Brannigan." A wide grin formed as Matt let out another contented sigh.


	5. Chapter 05 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Five **

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Half an hour later … the hallway …**

Matt took a deep breath then rang the doorbell, hoping that Stephanie would be the one to answer so that they could have a few moments alone before they became a threesome … when the door opened and he saw Pam, he tried not to let his disappointment show too obviously.

"Good morning." He greeted her, trying to seem casual.

"Good morning, Dr. Brannigan." Pam greeted him stiffly, just standing there.

"Please call me Matt." He waited. "Stephanie invited me to join you for breakfast." He pointed out.

"Of course she did."

He waited some more.

"May I come in?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I to say no." She turned and walked away.

"Nice to see you, too." He mumbled, walking in and closing the door then followed her into the kitchen, relieved to see Stephanie taking some things out of the refrigerator. "Good morning." He greeted her as nonchalantly as possible.

"Good morning." She returned his greeting, trying not to smirk too obviously.

"Don't even bother pretending that the two of you didn't spend the night together … I'm not a complete idiot." Pam insisted.

"Well – in that case –" Matt went over and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. "Hello." He grinned.

"Hello." Stephanie tried not to laugh as she handed him the pitcher of orange juice. "The glasses are in the cupboard above the dishwasher."

"I see … you're going to make me work for my meal."

"Did you expect to just sit there and be waited on?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Nope – not at all. I believe in the total equality of the sexes."

"Well – that's good to know." Stephanie laughed.

"My sister doesn't believe in the equality of anyone. Why do you think she's called Queen Stephanie? She's used to being waited on hand and foot … housekeepers, gardeners, chauffeurs."

Stephanie just gave her an exasperated look as she set out the plates and silverware on the countertop.

"So – you're the pampered type." Matt went along with it as he poured the orange juice.

"She's way too expensive for you to be able to support." Pam pointed out purposefully.

"Pam – would you please just give it a rest." Stephanie finally insisted tiredly.

"Why should I?"

"Well – let's put it this way … if you don't – the two of us will go back across the hall and have breakfast by ourselves." Matt told her matter-of-factly, taking them both by surprise.

"Go ahead." Pam finally shrugged. "It won't be the first time that my sister has left me here alone." She mumbled as she stirred the scrambled eggs even faster. "I bet you haven't told him WHY you were in such a hurry to leave home – have you?"

"I went away to college." Stephanie shrugged it off as she poured the coffee into the cups.

"At sixteen … to a college that's only a few miles away from here … you didn't have to move into the dormitory. You could've still lived at home."

"You started college at sixteen?" Matt asked impressed as he went over and sat down at the counter.

"And she dropped out at seventeen."

"Oh for the love of God – why don't you just write the biography of my life and be done with it."

"Maybe I'll just do that … someday." Pam turned her attention back to the eggs.

"Would you like cream and sugar?" Stephanie asked as she handed Matt his cup of coffee.

He shook his head as he noticed that she wasn't wearing her rings.

"Thank you." He gave her an intense gaze.

"You're welcome." She went over and sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow.

They continued to look at each other silently until the ringing of the phone startled them back to reality. Pam quickly carried the frying pan over to the counter then picked up the receiver.

"Hello … well, good morning." Pam greeted the person cheerfully. "Isn't it awfully early for you to be calling?" She just grinned at Stephanie as she listened into the receiver. "It isn't her health you should be worried about ... she spent the night with the man from across the hall. Some hot-shot doctor I've never heard of. She didn't come home until just a few minutes ago. And she brought him along with her. Now they're sitting here at the kitchen counter eating breakfast together. And acting all lovey-dovey when they think I'm not looking ... well - is it really so surprising? Has there ever been a man who HASN'T fallen in love with Stephanie ... she's the one who's surprising me. For almost 50 years, she's been so pathetically monogamous ... I guess this one is different. He's definitely more gorgeous than the gorgeous Eric Forrester. And they really do make an attractive couple ... Even you have to admit that having an affair with such a gorgeous hot shot doctor she's only known for a few hours sure must beat being married to a has-been fashion designer who cheats on her with every slut he meets ... sure. It's been real nice talking to you, too. Hold on." She walked over and handed the receiver to Stephanie. "It's for you." She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Mother." Stephanie greeted her tonelessly then made a face. "Oh - I thought ... who is this?" She asked confused then gave Pam a dirty look. "Hello, Eric ... Why are you calling so early? Are the children alright?" She let out a heavy sigh as she listened. "That's why you called me at 5:00 am - to chit chat?" She made a face. "Eric, my breakfast is getting cold ... yes - Dr. Hot Shot is getting cold, too." She had to smile at Matt. "Would you care to say hello to him?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think so ... I haven't decided yet ... I'm not in any hurry to come home ... as a matter-of-fact, yes - he will be coming to LA. And if it's up to me, he'll be staying for a long, long time ... no - I'm not going to tell you any more than that. I'm sure Pammie will fill you in on the rest of the juicy details the next time you call. Just don't ask to talk to me. I've got better things to do ... yes - it's been a real treat talking to you, too, Eric ... have a nice day." She disconnected the call then placed the receiver on the counter. "My husband says hello." She shrugged then took a sip of coffee.

"Well – that certainly makes my day." Matt mumbled as he drank his coffee.

"Pam – are you going to dish up those eggs so we can start eating?" Stephanie asked as she reached for the plate of toast and gave them each a couple of slices.

Pam watched as Matt did the same with the plate of sausages and bacon.

"Don't tell me that my sister forgot to mention that she's married. Oops … leave it to me to spill those beans." She grinned as she served them each some of the eggs then sat down across from them, pleased with herself.

"Would you like some butter and jam on your toast?" Stephanie offered, deciding it was best to ignore her and just change the subject.

"Just butter." Matt answered with his mouth full of food. "So – what are your plans for the day?" He decided to change the mood.

"That depends." Stephanie shrugged. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well – I thought that if you're free – we could do some shopping."

"Shopping." She repeated, surprised. "For what?"

"Well – I need a few things … a new razor, for example." He raised an eyebrow. "My old one just doesn't give me a close enough shave." He shrugged.

"Oh … well – then yes – you should definitely buy a new one."

"And then I thought we could do some grocery shopping."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed pensively as she tried to figure out what he had in mind with that.

"I'd like to reciprocate your kind hospitality and invite the two of you over for dinner tonight." Matt explained. "I'm a pretty good cook myself." He pointed out. "My brother will be flying in from Boston – he has some things I asked him to deliver. So, he'll join us. Just for a few hours then he's headed back home. Anyway – will you come to dinner?"

Stephanie looked over at Pam and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you – yes, we will."

"Great … my specialty is spaghetti. Is that alright?"

"Sounds delicious … doesn't it, Pam?"

"I guess." Pam answered, unsure of what to make of this.

"Then it's set … I don't suppose you have a pen and paper handy so we can make out a grocery list."

Pam hesitated then stood and went over to the drawer. Matt quickly leaned over and gave Stephanie a kiss while her sister's back was turned. Taken by surprise, she tried not to laugh as she chewed her food then with a mischievous grin, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss back. Both of them let out a contented sigh as Pam returned to the counter.

"Why don't I do the writing so the two of you can continue to make fools of yourselves." Pam suggested dully.

"Sounds good to me." Matt agreed then reached over and took hold of Stephanie's left hand, giving it a squeeze. He hesitated then fingered the place where her rings used to be as he gave her a questioning look. She squeezed his hand back as a slow smile formed.

Pam started to write as she told him all the ingredients that he would need, oblivious to what was really happening in front of her ...


	6. Chapter 06 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Six **

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**An hour and a half later … the hallway …**

"I can't believe I ate so much." Matt remarked as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"I noticed that, too. We'll have to buy half the grocery store just to keep up with your appetite." Stephanie pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm probably just substituting food for my hunger for you, my love." He grinned as he let her walk through the doorway first.

"Probably." She agreed as she went over and laid her coat and things on the back of the sofa.

Matt closed the door then went over and waited for her to turn around before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmm … I've missed you." He sighed contentedly.

"Is that a probably or a definitely?" She teased his lips with hers.

"That's an absolutely." He turned them around so that he sat down on the back of the sofa, wrapping his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss.

Stephanie slid her arms around his neck and pressed into him, letting out her own contented sigh as his lips found their way to her ear and neck.

"Have you noticed all the subtle ways that we're a perfect fit together?" He asked in a murmur.

"For instance?" She asked, preoccupied with his kisses as she stroked his hair.

"Well – like now – our mouths are on the perfect level to meet each others." He pointed out as his mouth found hers again.

"True."

"And when we're lying down – our bodies fit together perfectly." He continued between kisses.

"True."

"And our arms are the perfect lengths to wrap around each other."

"True … there is one difference though … you talk more than I do." She silenced him with a deeper, longer kiss.

Matt let out a heavy sigh when they parted lips, pointing out.

"And you enjoy being a tease much more than I do."

"Do I?" Stephanie asked innocently, wiping her lipstick from his lips.

"Don't play the innocent with me. We both know you're deliberately trying to drive me wild with desire."

"Am I succeeding?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." He raised his own eyebrow as he pressed her body closer into his.

"Mmmm … I guess I am." She realized, leaning her head into his with a heavy sigh.

"There's something I want to show you in the bedroom." He told her with his own heavy sigh.

She straightened abruptly and started to laugh.

"You don't really think I'm going to fall for that line – do you?"

He hesitated for a moment, just watching her intently.

"My God – I love your laugh … and this smile of yours … and these eyes …" Matt stopped when he saw her self-conscious reaction. "Stephanie – don't stop … you are such an incredibly beautiful woman - you take my breath away." He whispered emotionally.

She hesitated, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"It's been a long, long time since I've felt anything even close to being beautiful … thank you, my darling." She whispered, just as emotionally as her eyes filled with tears.

He took hold of her hand and gave it a tender kiss.

"We both have a lot to be thankful for."

"Yes – we do." She gave him an easy smile.

"And I really do have something to show you in the bedroom." He reminded her.

"Lead the way." She backed up.

Matt quickly stood, pulling her with as he walked into the bedroom. He just stood there and waited as she looked around the room.

"So – what is it?" Stephanie followed his gaze to the painting on the wall as he reached to switch on the light above the frame. She just stood there staring at it for a long moment then moved closer to get a better look. "Matthew … I don't understand." She whispered confused.

"It was at my very first lecture – just after I started my research program … I was a nervous wreck, having to meet all those people and give that talk and answer all those questions. I wasn't comfortable with any of that. I'm still not. I'm totally out of my element … anyway, I went out onto the balcony to get some air and I saw someone standing out there by the railing. A woman … this woman … illuminated only by the moonlight … the most incredibly beautiful woman I had ever seen … she looked so breathtaking standing there … with her hands on her pregnant belly … so serene and loving, caressing her child. I think she was even talking to it – in a soft reassuring voice." Matt paused. "This is the woman that I fell in love with and have been dreaming about for the past 35 years." He told her quietly. "This is the woman who has been my inspiration."

"What … how did you … my God … this is a painting of me." She confirmed in a stunned murmur, having to step back and sit down on the edge of the bed. "I had needed to get some air also. My baby was being very active that night, turning and kicking … I was trying to calm her down. Then I heard some voices so I went back inside." Stephanie explained. "I was totally out of my element as well … and I wanted to remain anonymous … but I needed to see you and listen to your speech … I went and stood at the back of the room – in the shadows."

"S. Douglas, founder of the Douglas Pediatric Research Foundation … the major contributor to my research program." Matt paused, going over and sitting next to her. "I was just as vulnerable to you as you were to me that night, Stephanie." He explained. "The only difference was you knew who I was … before I could approach you, someone came and interrupted that moment and I had to go back inside … when I turned to look back, you were gone … I looked everywhere – all night long - but I never saw you again. And I couldn't find anyone who had seen you, either." He paused again. "Last night, my dream came true." He told her simply. "Do you still think this is a coincidence?"

"I have no idea what to think." She answered honestly, leaning into him weakly. "This painting … how did you … did you paint it?"

Matt shook his head.

"I don't have an artistic bone in my body." He admitted. "My brother is a painter. As a hobby."

"The brother coming here today?"

Matt nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Is he in for a surprise." He laughed softly. "At the time, he thought I was a completely obsessed loon … he's a psychiatrist. As a career. Anyway – when I got home, I told him he had to do this painting for me. I described her – you - from memory – over and over again. Until he got you just right."

"You both did a very good job." Stephanie had to admit. "Later, I'll show you a photo of me at that time and you can see for yourself."

"You have a photo here with you?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I always take a photo album of my family with me whenever I travel."

"I always bring this painting with me whenever I travel." He admitted then paused. "Tell me about your baby."

Stephanie turned and smiled easily.

"A beautiful, healthy baby girl … blonde hair and blue eyes …"

"The spittin' image of her beautiful mother?"

"Actually – yes … Kristen really does resemble me quite a bit." Stephanie admitted. "In more ways than one … very strong-willed and independent … though, she was always Daddy's little girl. The two of us had quite a struggle while she grew up." She signed heavily as she remembered.

"And now?"

"Now – we're much closer. Much more in sync. Ever since she married and had a child of her own. Guess she realizes it's not as easy as she thought. And I wasn't as bad a mother as she thought … anyway, she lives in Florida with her husband, Tony, and their son, Zende. They're both fashion designers – very artistic - like Eric. But Zende wants to be a doctor. A pediatrician." She smirked.

"Smart boy."

"Very true … the two of you will get along very well." She pointed out, leaning to give him a kiss then let out a heavy sigh. "My God – these past 12 hours have been …" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Matthew … you're my dream coming true as well." She admitted softly.

Matthew grinned, his eyes filling with tears as he leaned to kiss her.

"We better go shopping now." He pointed out.

"Yep." She just agreed simply.

"We're really going to need that new razor … considering how often I intend to kiss you … as well as all the places I intend kiss you." Matthew raised a suggestive eyebrow, watching the blush quickly color Stephanie's cheeks as he started to laugh softly.


	7. Chapter 07 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Seven**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's apartment … early evening …**

"Is that the doorbell?" Matt asked anxiously, turning towards the kitchen doorway.

"Yes … would you like me to answer it?" Peter asked, amused by his younger brother's behavior.

"Ha! Fat chance, bro … you'll just try to make the moves on MY lovely lady!" Matt laughed as he grabbed the dish towel to dry his hands.

"I happen to be a very happily married man." Peter reminded him as he followed his brother out into the living room.

"You haven't met Stephanie." Matt pointed out simply as he reached to open the door. "Pam. Hi." Matt tried to hide his disappointment and then panic. "Where's Stephanie?"

"Well – at least you said Hi first … her phone rang just as we were leaving so she told me to come on ahead."

"Oh … alright … please, come in." Matt tried to recover his manners and stepped aside.

"Thank you." Pam walked in, carrying a large covered pan. "I went ahead and made us dessert … just in case."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll love it." Matt took a deep breath as he stayed by the open door. "Pam Douglas – this is my brother, Peter Brannigan." He introduced them.

"Very nice to meet you." Peter smiled politely then reached for the pan. "Let me take that for you."

"Thank you. It needs to be refrigerated." Pam managed a polite smile as she looked around the room. "This is very nice."

"Well – I can't take any of the credit since I'm only a guest." Matt shrugged. "I manage to keep it clean – that's about it."

"When are the Ferguson's returning?"

"They haven't decided yet. They're really enjoying their trip through Europe so …" Matt let his words trail off as he looked out into the hallway impatiently.

"May I get you something to drink?" Peter offered as he returned to the living room.

"That would be nice. Sparkling water, if you have it." Pam followed him over to the bar.

"I think Matt has stocked this bar with a little of everything." Peter reached for a glass and filled it with ice.

"Well – you can never be too prepared." Matt mumbled preoccupied, watching the two of them.

"Too prepared for what?" Stephanie asked from the doorway.

"Here you are … finally." Matt announced with obvious relief as he pulled her into the apartment. One look at her and he could tell that something had upset her. Her eyes gave it all away. "Is everything alright?" He eyed her carefully.

"Everything is just fine, my dear." She leaned and gave his cheek a kiss then automatically reached to wipe off her lipstick.

"Why don't you just stop wearing that stuff and we won't have to worry about the tell-tale signs." He pointed out pensively, his eyes narrowing with concern as he closed the door.

"Why don't you just make the introductions." Stephanie gave him a reassuring smile as she slipped her arm around his waist and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh – alright." He decided, trying to lighten his own mood. "Stephanie Forrester … my brother, Peter Brannigan."

"Hello, Peter. It's very nice to meet you." Stephanie greeted him warmly, extending her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Stephanie." Peter took hold of her hand then leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Did I say you could do that?" Matt pointed out exasperated.

"Did I ask?" Peter grinned then finally released Stephanie's hand. "My mad chemist brother mixed a batch of martinis. May I pour you one?"

"Please do." Stephanie went over and stood next to Pam. "Dinner certainly smells good – doesn't it?" She asked, trying to draw Pam into the conversation.

"Very good." Pam agreed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait until you see what Pam made us for dessert. You'll think you're in heaven." Stephanie took the glass from Peter then let out a heavy sigh.

"So – what shall we drink to?" Peter asked as he raised his own glass. "How about to the union of the Douglas and Brannigan families." He suggested. "Or is that too premature?"

"Not for me." Matt went over and gave Stephanie's cheek a kiss then touched his glass to hers.

"Is it for you?"

"Not at all." Stephanie smiled then touched her glass to Peter's then Pam's before taking a long sip. "Mmmm … you are the master of martini perfection." She teased, leaning to give him a kiss.

"Just wait until you taste my spaghetti." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Will that be soon? I'm starving. How about you?" Stephanie asked Pam.

"Yes – I am hungry." Pam agreed.

"Well, then – let's move this into the kitchen and serve these lovely ladies some food." Peter suggested, leading the way.

Matt held back, watching as Stephanie and Pam followed. Whatever happened to upset Stephanie definitely involved Pam, he was sure of that. Pam had become totally docile and Stephanie totally protective in just the couple of hours that they had been apart. Frowning pensively, he finally followed them into the kitchen, gulping down the rest of his drink.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. It didn't take Matt long to realize that Stephanie was an expert at hiding her feelings. But she kept giving him reassuring smiles so he was able to relax. The four of them enjoyed the meal and the conversation flowed easily and comfortably. Pam even seemed to perk up a bit. Her dessert was a big success which seemed to really please her. The after-dinner drinks around the fire were relaxing and Peter was a natural at relating funny stories about the Brannigan brother's childhood – which the Douglas sisters seemed to really enjoy. The two families had begun to bond. When it came time for Peter to leave to go to the airport, they were all genuinely disappointed and reluctant to end the evening.

"Pam – why don't we clean up these glasses so Matthew and Peter can say their goodbyes." Stephanie suggested then stood, starting to load the glasses on the tray.

"Alright. It was really nice to meet you, Peter." Pam started to help.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Pam." Peter told her sincerely.

Stephanie went over and gave Peter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." She smiled.

"Soon, I hope." Peter hugged her back. "Thank you for making my brother so happy." He told her quietly.

"The pleasure is all mine." She winked. "Have a safe trip home." She gave Matt a quick kiss in passing then followed Pam into the kitchen.

"So – bro …" Matt went over and helped Peter gather his things together. "Still think I was exaggerating?"

"My God, Matt …" Peter sighed, at a loss to say anything else.

"I know … this is definitely God's handiwork." Matt sighed along with him.

"I've never met a woman with such … what's the word …"

"Presence? Allure? Aura?" Matt suggested smugly.

"All of the above." Peter agreed then paused. "There is so much more there than what meets the eye, Matt. Layers … very deep layers."

"I know … Stephanie has tried to prepare me for that … she's recommending small doses."

"Well, then – listen to her. For both of your sakes."

"We're taking things slow … thanks again for coming and bringing those things for me."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Mattie." Peter gave him a big, affectionate hug. "Is it alright if I share this with Joyce?"

"As long as she agrees not to blab it around to everyone else just yet – sure, go ahead."

"She'll be so surprised – and relieved." Peter had to laugh. "Frankly, we never thought you would ever find what you were looking for."

"Who – not what." Matt corrected him, opening the door. "Have a safe flight. I'll call you in a few days and give you an update."

"I'll be waiting." Peter winked then disappeared out into the hall.

Matt closed the door then let out a heavy sigh as he watched Stephanie and Pam walk back into the room.

"I better go take Tiny for his final walk of the day."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Matt offered, taking them both by surprise.

"Thanks but that's alright. I'm used to going alone. And the doorman always watches out for me." Pam hugged the empty pan to her chest. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner. I had a really nice time."

"So did I … thanks for coming."

"So – will the two of you be coming over for breakfast again?" Pam turned and asked Stephanie.

Stephanie opened her mouth to answer then paused as she slipped her arm around Matt's waist.

"Would it be alright if Matthew and I slept together in your apartment – in the guest room?" She asked Pam, taking them both by surprise.

"Sure – why not." Pam shrugged then walked towards the door.

"You don't mind, do you?" Stephanie asked Matt, raising an apologetic eyebrow.

"Not at all." He shook his head, kissing her cheek.

"Then we'll see you in a few minutes." Stephanie gave her sister an affectionate smile.

"Alright." Pam disappeared out the door.

Stephanie turned into Matt, sliding her arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss.

"Thank you, my love." She sighed heavily as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Matt tightened his arms around and held her close as he pressed his lips into her hair.

"You're welcome … are we going to wear pajamas tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Well – it would be more comfortable than sleeping in our clothes again – don't you think?" She traced her finger around the button of his shirt.

"I do." He agreed. "I'll just go grab a few things."

"Don't forget your new razor." She reminded him, caressing his cheek before giving him another deep kiss.


	8. Chapter 08 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Eight**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … an hour later ...**

"Why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Pam?" Matt suggested gently after Stephanie got comfortable in the bed next to him. "I know something is wrong ... very wrong."

Stephanie opened her mouth to object then hesitated.

"I'm not used to this." She finally admitted, making a face.

"Not used to what?"

"Being with someone I'm not able to fool." She shrugged then gave him a careful look. "Someone I'm going to have to be honest with." She made another dreading face.

"I thought that was one of the first things we agreed to? Honesty."

"I know … but agreeing to it and actually have to live up to it is …" She let her words drift off with a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't say that I've always been a liar … I've just learned to be very selective with the truth … I had a husband who preferred to live in his own little shell – protected from life's unpleasant realities." She paused, turning to eye him carefully. "So – what gave me away?"

"Well - your eyes – to start with … the moment you walked into my apartment."

"What about my eyes?" She asked confused.

"They're the windows to your soul, my love … they reflect your every mood." Matt explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh … I see … and just what mood am I in now?" She turned towards him and leaned back into the pillows.

"Right this very minute now?"

"Yes ... right this very minute." She reached over and caressed his cheek.

"You're in your evasive – let's try and change the subject – mood." He took hold of her hand and gave it a tender kiss. "You're thinking you can turn on the charm and seduce me into forgetting that something has really upset you."

"And if I said that I wanted us to make love instead of having this conversation?" She leaned closer and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"You would only be postponing the inevitable … we would end up doing both." He shrugged. "But before this seduction goes any farther, I would like to say that I think we should wait to make love."

Surprised, she leaned back.

"Oh – you do – do you?"

"Yep … I've given this a great deal of thought and even though I want us to make love more than anything, there are some other things that I think we need to do first."

"Such as?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well – I want us to experience everything that goes with a relationship like this … starting at the very beginning." Matt explained, pulling her into his arms. "I realize we got off to a rather unconventional start – you know - sleeping together after only knowing each other a few hours - but I'd really like us to have a conventional, traditional relationship. The kind that I've been dreaming about and waiting for my entire life. Just on an accelerated basis, though … going out on our first date – like our lunch together today. Acting like two lovesick teenagers who can't get enough of each other – like we've been doing all along. Me asking you to go steady. And you saying yes." Matt hesitated then reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a velvet jewelry box and held it out in front of her.

Stephanie just stared at it for a long moment then slowly took it from him and opened it.

"Stephanie Douglas – will you wear my high school class ring and be my steady girl?" Matt asked, full of emotion, then waited. After several silent moments, Matt gave her shoulders a squeeze. "This is where you're supposed to say yes." He pointed out hesitantly.

"Oh … my God … Matthew … " Stephanie whispered softly then sniffed as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is just so …" She turned into him and pressed her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Is this your version of a yes?" He asked hopefully.

She sniffed again then nodded.

"Yes." She turned back to look at the ring again. "I've always dreamt about having a relationship like this, too." She finally managed to tell him. "You are my dream come true, my darling." She found his mouth and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Matt leaned her back into the pillows and continued their kiss until Stephanie abruptly pushed him back.

"Wait … we have to make this official." She straightened then held out the box to him. "You need to put this on my finger." She reminded him then reached for a kleenex.

"Oh – right." Matt laughed then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Stephanie's finger. "Kind of big … I'll have it resized ... or you could wrap some of that fuzzy stuff around the back like the girls always did."

Stephanie started to laugh as she dried her cheeks.

"Angora?" She held her hand up to have a good look at it. "We'd better have it resized." She decided. "Tomorrow – right before we go out on our second date." She smirked then let out a heavy sigh as she ran her finger across the stone. "Where did this come from? Have you always carried this around with you whenever travel - like the painting?"

Matt shook his head.

"This is what Peter delivered today ... this as well as some other things ... prepare to be courted, Miss Douglas." He smirked mysteriously.

"I like the sound of that." Stephanie grinned then pulled him into another kiss as she laid back into the pillows. "Mmmm … your new razor was an excellent choice … I love how smooth your skin feels." She whispered as Matt reached to turn off the light.

"Tomorrow night - we progress to second base, my love." Matt whispered suggestively.

"Anything you say, my love."


	9. Chapter 09 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Nine**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … Thursday ... 2:30 am …**

Hearing the bedroom door open down the hallway, Stephanie let out a silent, heavy sigh … Matt must've woken up and noticed she wasn't in bed … she turned slightly into him as he stood behind her in the doorway, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"How long have you been standing here?" He whispered gently, giving her cheek a kiss.

She just shrugged as she leaned back into him. He leaned forward a little so that he could look into the darkened room. Pam was sound asleep in her bed.

"Do you know what you remind me of?" He whispered into her ear.

"An old mother hen watching over her chick?" Stephanie whispered back, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"More like a fierce lioness standing guard over her cub." He reached around her and closed the bedroom door, deciding. "You're going back to bed."

Frowning, she followed him down the hall and back into the guest room. He helped her slip off her robe then pulled back the covers and climbed into bed after her, pulling the comforter up tight around them as they got comfortable.

"Stephanie … please … no more stalling." He told her gently as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's just that … I don't know where to begin." She shrugged, snuggling closer into him.

"Start with this afternoon. What happened between the two of you?"

Stephanie hesitated.

"After I came back here, I asked Pam if we could talk … she was in her usual sarcastic, resentful mood but she went and sat down in the living room." She paused. "I reminded her that your brother was going to be joining us for dinner and I asked her as nicely as I possibly could if the two of us could call truce and get along for a few hours so that we wouldn't embarrass you – or ourselves."

Matt waited, realizing how difficult this was for her to discuss.

"What did Pam say?" He tried to coax it out of her gently.

"She said that she would increase the dosage of her medication."

Matt hesitated, surprised.

"What medication?"

"That's what I wanted to know … I had no idea Pam was on any medication … much less one that could alter the mood she was in."

"Did she tell you more?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"She just acted like it was no big deal. She got up and left the room. Like it was all so simple - all I had to do was say something and she knew how to fix it."

"By increasing the dosage of her medication." He repeated quietly.

"Exactly." She reached down and entwined their fingers together. "When it came time to leave, Pam came out of her bedroom a completely different person. You saw how different she was."

"I was tempted to joke about her having a personality transplant while we were out shopping." Matt made a guilty face, bringing her hand up to his lips. "She reminded me of one of those Stepford wives."

"Exactly." She repeated. "Only this isn't funny … it's scary … that's why I was late. I lied about getting a phone call and told her to go on ahead so that I could go into her bedroom and look for the pills."

"Did you find them?"

Stephanie just shook her head.

"Nothing. Not even any aspirins." She let out a heavy sigh as she cuddled up to him even closer. "Matthew … what if there's something seriously wrong with Pam and there's a reason for her behavior … maybe they just haven't told me …"

"Tomorrow, you'll just have to ask her about this and see what she says." Matt reasoned.

"I suppose." She frowned dreadingly then paused. "Have you met my mother?" She asked hesitantly.

He hesitated, glad she couldn't see his automatic frown.

"Only in passing … the hallway … the elevator … same as with Pam."

"Pam was right about how I left her here all alone when I went to college ... she's always felt that I abandoned her." Stephanie told him quietly. "Remember when I told you that you should run away from me as fast as you can …"

"Stephanie – don't start that again. Please. You know by now I'm not going anywhere." He tightened his arms around her then paused. "And you aren't going anywhere without me – so don't even think about running away from me."

"Maybe we should just run away together and live in our own little world." She suggested, muffling a yawn into his shoulder.

"Now THAT I would seriously consider … having you all to myself … all of the time … for the rest of our lives … let's go back to sleep and dream about that." He suggested then let out a heavy sigh. "Together - we can make all of our dreams come true, my beautiful darling."

Stephanie tilted her head back then leaned to meet his lips in a deep kiss of longing …


	10. Chapter 10 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Ten**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … 12:00 pm … Stephanie and Matt had just returned from her Physical Therapy Session at Northwestern Hospital. Pam had lunch waiting for them ...**

"Mmmm … this really smells delicious, Pam." Matt complimented her as he sat down at the kitchen counter. "Certainly better than anything I've ever made."

"It is delicious." Stephanie told her as she started to chew.

"Thank you." Pam told them quietly as she sat down across from them and placed her napkin in her lap. "So – how did your therapy go?"

"Alright." Stephanie shrugged. "I'm still a little sore and my blood pressure is still a little lower than it should be but …" Her words trailed off as she took another bite.

"It was really nice of Bridget to set that all up for you." Pam pointed out.

"Yes – it was."

"She must love you a lot to go to all of that trouble … considering everything else."

"Bridget and I have always been very close." Stephanie reminded her.

"Bridget?" Matt spoke up confused.

"My step-daughter." Stephanie clarified.

"Ahhh – the doctor." Matt remembered.

"And all the women there absolutely swooned over Dr. Gorgeous here." Stephanie teased, taking a sip of her milk. "Probably even some of the men." She gave Pam a wink as she leaned into Matt.

"And I'm sure all the men swooned over you, Stephanie … the two of you really do make the perfect couple." Pam pointed out then added, "Mother called while you gone."

"Oh?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "How nice." She remarked dully.

"Nice that she called? Or nice that you missed her call?"

"Both."

"She wanted to talk to you. But I told her where you were."

"And with whom?" Stephanie's eyes narrowed.

"No – I have no intention of spilling the beans about that to her. She did ask about the status of your marriage, though. But since I don't know the answer to that …" Pam just shrugged.

Stephanie just frowned as she looked over at Matt as he raised an eyebrow.

"Makes two of us." He mumbled between mouthfuls.

"Pam …" Stephanie started then paused for a moment. "When you called me in LA and said that Mother was sick and you needed me to come here right away … why did you do that when it wasn't true?"

"Because Mother told me to." Pam just shrugged it off then took a drink of milk.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted to go on another cruise and she doesn't like leaving me here alone." Pam pointed out simply. "She thought that if we told you the truth, you wouldn't come."

Stephanie made a face at Matt then looked down as she started to pick at her food.

"And yesterday … when you told me you were going to increase the dosage of your medication … what medication? Have you been sick?" She asked carefully.

"No … I just take some pills."

"What kind of pills? For what?"

"I don't know. I've just always taken them … for as long as I can remember. Mother gives them to me. But when she's not here, I sometimes forget … and sometimes, I need to take more."

"Does that make you feel better – when you take more?"

"No … it makes Mother feel better." Pam shrugged. "And yesterday – it made you feel better, too – didn't it?"

"Can we see the bottle of the pills, Pam?" Matt spoke up gently. "I'd like to know the name and the dosage."

"Alright … Mother keeps them in her medicine chest. I'll be right back."

Matt watched the heartbreak cloud Stephanie's eyes as she watched her sister disappear through the doorway.

"My God … Matthew … " She whispered weakly.

"Stephanie … let's not jump to conclusions." Matt tried to sound reassuring.

"You don't know my mother … there is only ever one conclusion where Ann Douglas is concerned." Stephanie pushed her plate of food away and took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to be sick." She let her breath out slowly as the nausea overwhelmed her.

"Here's the bottle." Pam told them as she walked back into the kitchen and handed it to Matt. "You just have to promise that you won't tell Mother that I told you about this … she's always said that this has to be our little secret." Pam sat back down. "Just like you have your little secret, Stephanie." She reminded her sister. "Though … I guess yours is a really big secret compared to mine but …" She shrugged then took another bite of food.

Matt slipped on his glasses and read the label on the bottle.

"Did your Mother ever tell you why she wanted you to take these pills?" He asked quietly, setting the bottle down on the counter and removing his glasses. He reached over and gave Stephanie's hand a comforting squeeze.

"She said I'm not such a handful then … like Stephanie was." Pam shrugged. "She couldn't handle having two daughters like that … and Daddy …"

"Excuse me …" Stephanie whispered as she stood up and hurried out of the room.

Pam just watched her disappear then started to collect their dishes.

"I'm going to miss my show if I don't hurry and clean up."

Matt just got up and hurried after Stephanie down the hall. He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Stephanie … please – unlock the door and let me in." He heard the toilet flush and then the water running.

After a few moments, Stephanie opened the door and came out, looking pale and weak.

"My God, Stephanie … " He whispered, pulling her into his arms and leading her over to the bed.

"I'm alright." She insisted quietly.

"The hell you are."

"I just need to sit down –"

"You're going to lie down." He insisted, pulling back the covers and positioning the pillows for her.

"My – you're getting bossy." She tried to tease as she climbed onto the bed.

He pulled the covers up around her then sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached for her hand.

"Only when necessary." He told her pensively as he started to take her pulse.

"Matthew –"

"Quiet … it's been a while since I've done this." He tried to concentrate as he looked at his watch. Frowning, he reached over and slipped his hand inside her blouse so he could check her heartbeat.

"Now is not the time to progress to second base, my love." She managed a half-hearted laugh.

"I don't have a stethoscope." He mumbled.

"You don't need a stethoscope. I'm fine."

Matt let out a heavy, unconvinced sigh then pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her.

"Matthew … this is even worse than I suspected." Stephanie finally admitted as she snuggled into him. "All these years, my mother has been drugging my sister to control her behavior."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish I could say that you're wrong, my love … but those pills … that's pretty much all they're used for … later, I'll do some research and find out more. Right now, you're just going to get some rest." He kissed her forehead.

"And what are you going to do?"

"The fierce lion is going to stand guard over his lioness." He whispered as he sunk them lower down into the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Eleven**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … the Guest Room … 1:15 pm …**

"When I said you needed some rest, I meant for you to close your eyes and go to sleep." Matt pointed out several minutes later.

"I can't … I forgot that I have an appointment this afternoon." Stephanie shifted positions, turning onto her back and repositioning his arm around her. "My attorney has some papers I need to sign. He should be here about 2:00."

"Your attorney makes house calls - 1500 miles away?" Matt had to laugh. "I sure as hell wouldn't want to pay that bill."

"He's on a retainer. He gets paid the same no matter what he does." Stephanie explained then turned to look at him. "Aren't you curious about what papers?"

"Is there some reason why I should be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That depends." She raised an eyebrow back.

"On what?"

"If you have an interest in the status of my marriage."

"Hmmm … well … I suppose my curiosity level just kicked up a notch – or two."

"You know, Dr. Brannigan … when I stopped wearing my rings – I thought that told you what you needed to know."

"It did … to some extent."

"And when I agreed to be your steady girl and wear your class ring – which makes me the world's oldest living teenager, by the way … that was another indication."

"It is … to some extent."

"Well – then … maybe when you see me actually signing the divorce papers, you'll be a little more convinced of what my intentions are?"

He pretended that he had to give that some thought.

"Possibly." He made a thoughtful face. "So that means you intend to include me in on this meeting?"

"Unless you'd rather stay in here and take a nap – all by yourself."

"No – that's alright. Besides – I wouldn't want to be rude. I should at least meet this really nice man who's traveling all this way – you know, say my hellos, maybe offer him one of my famous martinis … or would it be too selfish and insensitive of me to suggest we break out the champagne?" Matt finally couldn't resist a grin.

"Considering how many times I've been divorced, this is routine. And long overdue." She let out a heavy sigh then had to smirk. "Now – if THAT remark doesn't kick up your curiosity level several notches – " She managed a laugh then turned into him with a suggestive expression. "Let's save the champagne until later … when we're alone together tonight … in your apartment … maybe we can manage some candlelight and soft music in front of a roaring fire …"

"Are you planning on seducing me, Miss Douglas?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we skipped second and third base and just aimed for a home run?" Stephanie asked him in a low seductive tone as she caressed his cheek.

"Well – that does throw off my schedule but I suppose I can make the adjustment - if you insist." He tried not to grin as he leaned closer and waited for her to do the same.

"Oh – I insist." She insisted, unable to conceal a smirk then leaned to meet his lips in a deep kiss.

"Then you've got yourself a date … just you and me … in our own little world … or should I say - our own little heaven." Matt sighed contently as he nuzzled her neck.

"Definitely heaven." Stephanie whispered as she stroked his hair. "I do love you, Matthew … so much more than I ever thought was possible ... I don't want anything or anyone to ever come between us."

"We won't let that happen, my darling. I promise you." Matt met her lips again in another deep kiss.

"Mmmm … as much as I hate to stop … we better get up. I want to freshen up and change before Barry gets here." She sighed, giving him one last quick kiss before sitting up. "Oh – I almost forgot – I gave him your address – not this one. I'd rather Pam not be a witness to this." Stephanie frowned. "Do you mind?"

Matt shook his head.

"Not at all. I'll go on ahead so I can change as well." He sat up next to her. "See you in a few minutes." He pulled her into another kiss then stood.

Stephanie let out a heavy contented sigh as she watched him leave the room.

**Matt's Apartment … thirty minutes later …**

"I called the airport. Barry's flight landed on time … about 40 minutes ago." Stephanie told him preoccupied as she looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute now."

"In the meantime … what do you want to do about dinner tonight." Matt asked as he poked the logs in the fire then stood.

Stephanie made a face then admitted with a shrug.

"I hadn't thought about dinner … only about afterwards."

"You do have a one-track mind." He teased. "Do you want to have dinner with Pam?"

"I suppose we should … since we're going to be leaving her on her own for the rest of the night." Stephanie went over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hi … it's me. We forgot to ask about dinner tonight. Do you want to cook or – " She paused to listen. "No – that sounds delicious. We'll be there about 5:30 or so … ok – see you then." She hung up. "Pam's making her famous pot roast." She sighed preoccupied.

"God – I haven't had pot roast since I lived at home with my parents." Matt had to laugh.

"Your wife never made you pot roast?"

"Cynthia? No way. She was known as the Take Out Queen. That's why I learned how to cook."

Matt explained as he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist just as the doorbell rang. "Would you like to get that?"

"I suppose." Stephanie mumbled then freed herself from his arms and went to open the door, surprised by who she saw.

"I have a delivery for Miss Stephanie Douglas." The young man told her.

"That's me." Stephanie eyed the long box suspiciously then turned to look at a grinning Matt as he walked up behind her.

"Here you go." Matt handed him a tip as Stephanie took the box. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir. Have a nice evening."

"When did you manage to do this?" She asked curiously as she set the box down and opened it.

"Before you got here … no evening of seduction is complete without roses."

"How true … they're beautiful, Matthew. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He nuzzled her neck from behind. "I found a vase and filled it with water already."

"Mmm … a man who thinks of everything." She sighed then turned around and gave him a deep kiss then automatically wiped her lipstick off his lips.

"I thought we talked about you not wearing that stuff."

"That stuff is what helps to keep my lips so kissably soft." She pointed out. "And what helps to keep YOUR lips so kissably soft as well." She made an amused face as she puckered up expectantly.

"Mmm … a woman who thinks of everything." He sighed as he kissed her again.

"We are a perfect match, my darling."

Matt let out a heavy contented sigh.

"How true, my love …"

**Forty-five minutes later …**

Matt sunk down onto the sofa as he watched Stephanie say her goodbyes and close the door. She went over and sat down next to him, trying to read his expression.

"Go ahead and say it." She told him quietly.

He hesitated then shrugged.

"All of that just really did seem routine – like you said … signing the divorce papers, the property settlement … your revised will …" He paused. "I guess I'm just feeling – " He tried to find the right words. "Surprised … confused … relieved … selfish." He shrugged again. "The fact that you added that clause asking the judge to waive the six-month waiting period before you can remarry … Stephanie … I guess this is all just starting to sink in … we could be married soon … very soon … much sooner than I hoped ... I've been dreaming about this for so long and now …" Matthew just let his words hang, pulling her into his arms as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

"We're going to make our dreams come true, Matthew."


	12. Chapter 12 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Twelve **

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's apartment … a few minutes later …**

"Mmmm …" Stephanie moaned as they continued to kiss – hungrily.

"Mmmm … Mmmm …" Matt moaned back in agreement as he pressed her back into the cushions even more.

The ringing of a phone brought them both back to reality.

"Damn." Matt cursed breathlessly as he buried his face into Stephanie's neck. "I was just about ready to slide into second base."

"It's mine." Stephanie tried to catch her breath as she leaned to pick up her phone off the coffee table. "Oh hell – " She cursed as she pressed the button. "Hello … hello, Mother. I thought it was you … because the display said 'Offshore Call' … no – I'm fine – just a little out-of-breath … well – if you must know – I was in the middle of a very passionate kiss with the most gorgeous man you've ever seen … you're right – it couldn't possibly be Eric … why are you calling … because you always do have a reason …" She gave Matt a strange look. "I'm doing much better – thank you for asking … yes – the therapy is helping … I agree – Bridget is a blessing – but then – most daughters are … yes – I know – except for me … I see … do you want me to send a car to pick you up … no trouble at all … yes – I will still be here … what kind of a daughter would I be if I didn't make sure you got home safe and sound … alright – I'll see you on Sunday … it was nice talking to you, too, Mother … goodbye." Frowning, Stephanie disconnected the call then tossed her phone back onto the coffee table with a clunk as she sunk back into the cushions. "If you had any idea …" She started to say then caught herself and shut up abruptly.

"Any idea – what?" Matt insisted, deciding it was time to push her into opening up to him.

Stephanie hesitated then turned into him, her expression and manner softening.

"What a mood breaker that was." She shrugged it off.

Frowning, Matt reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Stephanie …"

"So – what was that about second base?" She took hold of his hand and gave it a tender kiss before placing it on her breast. "I'm sure if we tried, we could get the mood back." She whispered seductively.

"Oh – God." Matt murmured weakly – quickly losing all sense of reason. "What am I going to do with you."

"Well – I think I just gave you a pretty good hint, my love." She pulled him into her, feeling him start to squeeze her breast. "Mmm …" She smirked. "I thought you would catch on …"

Matt silenced her with another hungry kiss as his hand started to work its magic – on both of them.

"Oh God … we really are a couple of lovesick – sex-starved – teenagers." She moaned breathlessly as she tugged on his lips hungrily.

The ringing of the doorbell startled them both back to reality.

"Damn!" Matt cursed even louder this time. "That does it. We're moving out into the middle of nowhere." He decided as he stood and went to answer the door, still mumbling under his breath.

"Delivery for Dr. Brannigan … from Frontier Cleaners." The young man told him.

"Oh yeah … I forgot all about this." Matt sighed then took the garment bag. "Hold on." He reached over to the table and grabbed a few dollar bills and handed it to the delivery guy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Matt closed the door then turned and just stood there.

"See the affect you have on me. You make me forget everything else that's going on in the world."

"Well – gee, dear – I'm really sorry about that." Stephanie apologized dully, shifting positions to get comfortable.

"Ha! I bet." He chuckled then draped the garment bag over the back of the chair. "My favorite suit ... I agreed to attend a fundraiser for a children's hospital on Saturday night … would you care to be my date, Miss Douglas?"

"You're asking me out on a REAL date?"

"I am." He sat down next to her.

"I'll have to check my calendar and get back to you – alright?" She teased.

"You get back over here to me right now." He pulled her back into his arms then his mood turned serious. "There is something else we need to discuss … before it's too late for me to go out to a store and …" He let his words trail off as he got comfortable next to her. "Do you want me to wear a condom?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Stephanie just stared at him stunned for a long moment, not sure that she heard him right.

"Matthew … my days of getting pregnant are long gone." She pointed out, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not what I was referring to." He told her then paused. "After my divorce, I was always careful and always wore a condom. There weren't that many women but I did have sex. Then, I just lost interest and gave it up – about two years ago. I had all the tests done – you know for HIV and STD's – during my annual physical at that time. Since then – nothing … but if you would feel safer if I wore a condom, I will." He shrugged.

Stephanie's expression softened as she moved closer and kissed his cheek.

"My gorgeous – responsible – man of my dreams … " She smiled easily then let out a heavy sigh. "Eric is the only man I've had sex with … well, it's been over ten years. There's always been some doubt about how faithful he was … anyway, I've always been tested during my annual physicals as well … we haven't had sex for over six months now. And I was just tested again when I was in the hospital in November." She explained. "Anyway – my answer is – no. I don't want you to wear a condom – as long as you feel safe not wearing one."

"I think it's safe to say we both feel safe being together then."

"You have no idea how safe I feel being with you." Stephanie added in a whisper as she snuggled into him closer then paused. "As long as we're on the subject of medical tests …" She started out hesitantly.

"Let me go get my laptop and we'll do the research on Pam's pills." He finished for her then quickly stood and went over to the desk. Returning to the sofa, he laid it on the coffee table then opened the lid and pressed the button to boot it up, slipping on his glasses as he waited.

Stephanie sat up and watched over his shoulder as the screen lit up. When she saw that his desktop wallpaper was the same as the painting in the bedroom, she smiled and gave his cheek a kiss.

"I told you I take you wherever I go." He reminded her then clicked on an icon and waited for the window to open up.

Seeing that it was for a search database she didn't recognize, she couldn't resist teasing him.

"What – the famous Dr. Brannigan doesn't Google?"

"Nobel prize winners have our own top secret database." He typed in the name of the drug then pressed the enter key.

"Oh – really?" She smirked then waited for the results to pop up, having to frown. "Not too many to choose from."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." He tried to sound optimistic as he clicked on the first one then started to skim through the text.

Deciding to let him do the reading, Stephanie leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Frowning, Matt clicked through the rest of the links one by one.

"Do you ever remember Pam going in for any kind of medical tests? At any age?"

"Never … she's always been very healthy … my mother never mentioned a word about there being anything wrong with her – ever."

His frowned deepened as he typed in some more.

"I'll do a check on the doctor who prescribed the pills." He murmured preoccupied. "What about the changes in her personality – like the other night?"

"When she came to LA last November – after I was shot. She was behaving differently. That was the first time I noticed anything." Stephanie paused. "I wasn't the only one who noticed. My children thought she was acting strangely as well … my youngest son started to call her Aunt Baby Jane ... and then the police … they even added her name to the list of suspects." She admitted sadly. "Mother had left Pam alone while she went on one of her cruises. Pam probably forgot to take the pills or took too many … who knows what was going on. And then she was behaving the same way when I arrived a few days ago."

Matt made a face as he closed the lid to the laptop, removed his glasses then moved back into the cushions next to her.

"So Dr. Brannigan – what's the verdict?" She asked dreadingly.

"The drug became available in the late 1950's. It lost its FDA approval in the late 1960's when it was determined that it didn't serve any medical purpose other than to alter a person's moods. There isn't any published research on its side effects or long term use. The doctor is no longer licensed to practice medicine or prescribe medication – due to some questionable practices that were reported but never followed up on. He probably has an illegal mail-order practice going on." He paused.

"You know, Matthew – there really is no reason for you to sugar-coat this for my benefit. Just go ahead and tell it like it is." Stephanie took a deep breath as she took all this information in.

"I'm sorry, my love … but there really isn't any way to sugar coat this." He made an apologetic face as he leaned to kiss her cheek and pull her back into his arms.

"So – all these years, Ann Douglas really has been giving her youngest daughter these pills just to control her behavior … Mother always wanted perfection ... she failed with me ... so instead, she turned Pammie into a Stepford daughter ... a Betty Crocker clone. Probably as a means to keep her under her thumb, so that Pam would never have a life of her own - other than to remain here and take care of her ... a housekeeper, cook, chauffeur, companion ... a captive audience to listen to that God-awful song day after day ... "

"Stephanie … is your mother really capable of doing something like that?"

"Matthew … as far as what Ann is capable of … this is just the tip of the iceberg." Stephanie sighed heavily, tightening her arms around him. "Now – the question is – what do I do about it?"

"What do WE do about it." Matt corrected her, kissing the top of her head.

"What DO we do about it, Matthew?" She asked scared.

"The most important thing we have to do is to get Pam off the pills. And it will have to be gradual and controlled – under expert medical care."

"A rehabilitation center?"

Matt just nodded with a heavy sigh.


	13. Chapter 13 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Thirteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Stephanie and Matt had joined Pam for a leisurely dinner. Stephanie had decided to keep the conversation light and relaxing. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't want anything or anyone to ruin the plans that she and Matt had made for that night. More than anything, she wanted them to make love for the first time ... without any guilt or stress about Pam's situation ... they would deal with it on Friday ... late on Friday. Stephanie told Pam that they would join her for a late lunch ... fortunately, Pam was in an agreeable mood. Her pot roast had turned out exceptionally well and she took great pleasure in that ...**

**Matt's apartment … Thursday ... 9:30 pm …**

Stephanie took one last deep breath then switched off the light and opened the bathroom door. What she saw took her so totally by surprise that it took her breath away. The bedroom was lit only by the warm glow of several candles and a roaring fire. There was soft music playing in the background. The bed covers had been turned back and a single red rose was laying on her pillow. Matt was standing by the dresser pouring champagne into two glasses, dressed in a silk paisley bathrobe.

"My God, Matthew …" She whispered, afraid to disturb the magic of this moment.

Matt turned and saw her standing there wearing a silver-blue silk nightgown and robe, her hair and skin glowing in the firelight. He silently held his hand out to her and pulled her closer.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen … you take my breath away ..." He finally whispered emotionally. "My dream come true … and so much more, Stephanie." He caressed her cheek then leaned to give her a tender kiss.

"This is our dream, Matthew." She whispered back as she returned his kiss then looked around the room again. "How did you do all of this so fast? I wasn't in the bathroom that long."

"I've had this all planned out in my mind for so long, it was easy." He shrugged then handed her a glass. "This is the way you wanted it – isn't it?"

"Exactly how I wanted it … thank you, my darling." She leaned to give him another kiss.

"Thank you." He raised an eyebrow then touched his glass to hers. "To a future filled with love and hope and joy and each other."

They each took a sip then Matt set their glasses down and picked up a long velvet box.

"I tried to think of the perfect gift to give you on an occasion like this … you might not think this is the most romantic ... but it is definitely the most heartfelt and sincere and deserving, my darling." He held the box while she lifted the lid, watching for her reaction.

"Matthew …" Stephanie whispered breathless as she realized what he was giving her. "Your Nobel Prize Medals?"

"These belong to you as much as they do to me. More so … without your generosity and inspiration, I never would've accomplished everything that I have … we've always been linked together in our dreams … now, we will be together forever in life." He reached over and brushed away her tears.

"This is just so …" Stephanie couldn't finish as the emotion overwhelmed her. She ran her fingers over the medals one by one. "I've always been so proud of you … inspired by you and your selflessness and dedication … there has never been anyone that I've respected more." She whispered through her tears. "This is the perfect gift …"

"There's more …" He told her excitedly, holding up another smaller velvet box.

Stephanie had to laugh as she sniffed, taking the box from him.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take before I start bawling like a baby." She slowly lifted the lid.

"Well – I did want this to be at least somewhat romantic … I had a jeweler make tiny replicas of each medal and put them on a chain for you to wear as a necklace … something delicate and feminine enough for this gorgeous neck of yours." He held up the necklace for her to see.

She carefully fingered the gold chain and charms as even more tears filled her eyes.

"This is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me." She had to lean her head into his shoulder.

"Want me to put it on you?" He offered.

She could only nod then turned around as he slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"I've been practicing." He told her proudly as he finished, letting his fingers linger against her skin.

She fingered the necklace again then turned back and gave him a deep tender kiss, whispering,

"Thank you, my love." Stephanie let out a heavy sigh. "I need some more champagne."

Matt laughed softly as he handed her back her glass. She touched her glass to his as she met his eyes.

"To the most romantic man I have ever known … I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you."

They each took a sip then Matt took their glasses and set them down on the dresser again.

"May I have this dance, Miss Douglas?" He asked with a smirk as he reached to press a button on the CD player.

"You may, Mr. Brannigan." She smirked back as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"See - another perfect fit." Matt winked as the music began to play.

**STATT's love song: Someone Like You ... Sung by: Van Morrison**

Stephanie sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his shoulder and they started to move to the rhythm of the song. They both tightened their arms, pressing their bodies together as they listened to the lyrics. Gradually, they pressed together even closer as the emotion and passion started to build between them …

"Oh God, Stephanie …" Matt finally murmured. "I can't wait any longer … I need to make love to you so much."

Stephanie straightened then took hold of his hand and led him over to the bed. They both remained silent as Matt opened her robe and slowly slipped if off of her shoulders, letting it drop onto the bed. He traced his fingers across the neckline of her nightgown then slipped the straps off her shoulders as his lips found hers in a deep kiss of longing. She reached between them and untied his robe then slipped it down off his shoulders as they continued to kiss, her hands caressing his bare chest and back. Slowly, Matt turned her around and laid her down on the bed, stretching out next to her …

"Matthew …" Stephanie whispered his name as she pulled him even closer. "I've been waiting my whole life for you …"

Matt's lips continued their exploration as he whispered,

"The best is yet to come … my beautiful darling Stephanie …"


	14. Chapter 14 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Fourteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's bedroom … Friday ... the morning after … 5:30 am …**

"Stephanie?" Matt whispered softly, kissing the top of her head as she started to stir against him.

"Hmmm?" She moaned drowsily.

"Are you awake?"

"I'm not sure … are you?"

"I'm not sure, either … are we even still alive?"

"You're the doctor."

"Then it's my expert medical opinion that we died and went to heaven."

"I could live with that."

"I had a really nice time. Thanks."

"Don't mention it … we'll have to do it again sometime."

"How about now."

"Ha … four times in one night isn't enough for you?"

"Four times for you … only three times for me."

"Ahhhh, you poor man … I guess I'm just not as considerate as you are."

"You could make it up to me – now."

"I suppose I could … if I could move."

"Ahhhh … what's the matter … did I wear you out?"

"That's what happens when you fall in love with an older woman. She just can't last as long as you can."

"Ha … after tonight, you'll never convince me of that."

"Is it still night?"

"I have no idea … time has stood still and the rest of the world has disappeared."

"I could live with that as well … I'd look at the clock if I could move."

"It's really too bad that you can't move … we could take a nice long hot bath together … I could massage your body back to life …"

"Well – with some assistance, I suppose I could probably manage to move from here to the bathtub. It's not that far, after all."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to risk moving a little old lady …"

"Oh, shut up … I'll only move under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You run the bath first ahead of time … then come and get me when it's ready."

"Ah ha … so Queen Stephanie DOES like to be pampered."

"You're damn right … and after last night, I deserve to be … and turn the heat up. It's freezing in here." She pulled the covers tighter around them.

"The fire died out … anything else?"

"Well … after the bath … a nice nourishing breakfast in bed would be nice."

"Maybe Pam will provide room service for us."

"Nix that idea … I'll make breakfast myself later – after the bath and the massage and whatever else we might feel like doing."

"That should be interesting."

"I CAN cook, Matthew."

"I'm sure you can."

"I fed my family three meals a day for years without anyone's help."

"I'm sure you did."

"So – what are you waiting for?"

"I can't get out of bed unless you move first."

"Oh … well … in that case … first, it would be nice if you kissed me good morning." Stephanie finally tilted her head back expectantly.

"Good morning, my beautiful darling." Matt leaned down to meet her lips.

"Mmmm … good morning, my gorgeous darling." She murmured as she turned and pulled him into her. "Thank you for the most incredible night of my life."

"It was pretty incredible – wasn't it …" He murmured as he deepened the kiss. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Fifteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's bedroom … the same morning … 10:00 am … after their long, hot bath, they returned to the bed, made love again and then had fallen asleep …**

"A penny for your thoughts." Matt spoke up gently when he realized she was awake, giving Stephanie's cheek a tender kiss.

"I was just thinking …" She started quietly, pulling his arm around her tighter and entwining their fingers together. "These past two and a half days have really been - incredibly … unexpected … and overwhelming." She let out a heavy sigh, pressing her cheek into his arm.

"True." He agreed, pulling the comforter up tighter around them to cover her bare shoulder. "But in a really positive way … there's a lot that we need to talk about … agree on … plan for."

"True." She sighed again. "I never thought it was possible to feel this safe and secure and comfortable with someone … to be able to feel such a sense of trust and belonging … and it happened so fast and so easily … loving you really is the easiest thing I'll ever do."

"I feel exactly the same way, Stephanie … isn't that what makes what we have between us so right and lasting?" He pressed her hand to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. "We give each other everything that we've always needed but never found with anyone else … we really do belong together. And as unexpected and overwhelming as this all is – it's also pretty damn wonderful and exciting and exhilarating and reassuring …" He slid them down into the pillows and gave her a kiss with each word. "Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose." Stephanie sighed again as she closed her eyes and savored his kisses.

Matt started to laugh.

"You suppose?"

"Well … keep going … I need a little more convincing." She tried to hide her playful smirk.

"Oh – you do – do you … well … you're the one who said I talk too much so I guess I'll just have to convince you in some other way." He turned into her and slipped his hand beneath the covers.

"Mmmm … actions always are so much better than words …" Stephanie moaned contentedly as Matt started to work his magic on her.

An hour later …

"Mmmm … you do have a very convincing bedside manner, Dr. Brannigan …" Stephanie sighed contentedly as she snuggled back into him, stroking his chest. "At this rate – we'll never get out of bed."

"That's your master plan …just so you won't have to make me breakfast." Matt murmured with a yawn.

"We missed breakfast … it's time for lunch." She pointed out. "Do we even have any food in the refrigerator?"

"I thought we were joining Pam for lunch." He reminded her quietly.

Stephanie made a face.

"I'm not ready to leave paradise just yet." She tilted her head back. "Unless you want to …"

"Are you kidding … I could stay here just like this for the rest of my life." He sighed contentedly, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Where would you like our permanent paradise to be?"

"Oh … well … hmmm …" She paused thoughtfully. "I suppose it could be anywhere really … anywhere except across the hall from Ann Douglas." She added in a dull tone. "What about you?"

He gave it some thought.

"Anywhere except across the hall from Ann Douglas." He had to agree.

Stephanie laughed quietly then made another face.

"That only gives us a few more days to decide and then make the move." She pushed up and leaned her head against her arm. "Tell me more about your family. Your wife and children. Parents. Would you like to still live close to them?"

"Cynthia has been my ex-wife for over 20 years now." He reminded her. "And we can go a year at a time without even seeing or talking to each other – depending on what's happening in our children's lives." He turned into her more, pulling the covers up around them.

"What was your marriage like?" She asked curiously.

"Other than the fact that she just wasn't you?" Matt made a thoughtful face. "Ours was like a lot of marriages, I guess … dull, disappointing, uneventful … two people going through the motions … trying to live up to expectations … and failing … we liked each other and there was an attraction between us … but she expected more out of the marriage than I was interested in giving her." He shrugged. "She thought I was going to be more successful, make more money – raise our social status … she wanted to be the proverbial "doctor's wife" and get invited to all the luncheons and charity events and serve on all the committees … a Martha Stewart clone with the perfect marriage and the perfect children." He sighed. "Instead – she got a research scientist so wrapped up in his work, he was hardly ever home – and who had absolutely no interest in socializing or making a fortune off of his patients … once she realized that was all she had to look forward to, she started to look elsewhere … Cynthia's been married to a very successful and wealthy lawyer for almost 20 years now – living the life she's always dreamed of."

"Is she happy?"

He reached over and caressed her cheek, shaking his head.

"Last I heard – they're both cheating on each other with spouses of one friend or another … or whoever … she has plastic surgery at least once a year to keep her "youthful Martha" appearance and he just travels a lot – with his secretary." He paused. "To her credit, Cynthia did do a good job of raising our two children. Though, they both have always been very independent and self-sufficient and our parents were around to help out a lot … we've never been one of those close-knit, spend-a-lot-time-together families. Holidays, special occasion get-togethers are about it. And I've never been much of a hands-on son or husband or father. Both my mother and daughter call me the Absentminded Professor." He traced his fingers across her bare collar-bone absentmindedly then leaned over to give her a deep kiss.

"You do have a tendency to appear that way." Stephanie had to smile as she returned his kiss.

"I just have a very cerebral, introverted personality."

"Ohhh – so that's it." She raised an amused eyebrow. "Well – you're certainly hands-on with me." She sighed contentedly as they sunk back into the pillows.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you." He admitted, starting to caress her skin in a very intimate manner. "I love the feel and scent of your skin … so soft and smooth and fresh … enticing … alluring …" His mouth began to follow the path of his fingers. "Let's face it … I'm never going to get enough of you, my love." He whispered as the passion overwhelmed him.

"Mmmm … so that's the future I have to look forward to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I can live with that." Stephanie murmured impassioned as she found his mouth with hers.


	16. Chapter 16 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Sixteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … 4:00 pm …**

"Lunch was delicious, Pam. Thank you." Stephanie told her in a genuine though preoccupied tone as she stood and gathered their dishes together then carried them over to the sink.

"You're welcome … I enjoy having other people to cook for." Pam just shrugged.

"I know you do … and I've been giving that a lot of thought –" Stephanie started then let her words hang as she went over and sat down next to Pam instead of returning to her seat next to Matt.

Matt made a perplexed face but remained silent. Pam just watched her in silence as well.

"Pammie – I know that you've always thought I abandoned you when I moved out to go to college. And that you've resented me and felt that I've never cared about what happened to you." Stephanie paused as she reached over and took hold of Pam's hand. "But that isn't true. I do care about you. I love you very much. And it's very important that you believe that and that you feel you can trust me." Stephanie touched her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"I suppose." Pam admitted quietly. "I guess I've just always felt left out of your life."

"I know … but not anymore." Stephanie hesitated, taking a deep silent breath. "That's what I've been thinking about. Your life – your future … and what changes you could make so that you're happier and don't feel so left out."

"I don't understand."

"Well – there are a lot of possibilities – choices you could make – to change things …"

"I can't change anything … I have to be here – to take care of Mother." Pam pointed out hopelessly.

"No – you don't, Pammie. Not any longer." Stephanie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We can find someone else to take care of Mother. And you will be free to finally have a life of your own. One that you choose – and want."

"How … what … I wouldn't even know where to begin … I've never done anything else."

"Well – that's what I've been thinking about." Stephanie paused. "I don't know if you were listening or not – but the other night when Matthew and I were talking … a long time ago, I started a foundation – the Douglas Pediatric Foundation … and to go with that are a few organizations … there's a research center in Boston for the causes and the cures and therapies for children born with birth defects – that's what Matthew is the head of … and then there's a private children's hospital near Los Angeles that provides medical care for children born with birth defects or who've been abused. And there's a home where the children can live to get the love and care that they deserve. There's also a school where they can get the education they need …"

"I had no idea." Pam interrupted, stunned by everything that her sister was telling her.

"Well – not too many people do know – about my involvement, I mean." Stephanie shrugged. "After Father died … he had made me Executor of his Estate … his finances were in such a mess. The business was almost bankrupt. I sold everything and invested the money. And I was able to turn things around … it became very important to me to create a legacy that would make a difference … help children who really needed and deserved it … something good had to come out of all the pain and ..." Stephanie paused. "It's your legacy as much as it is mine, Pammie. You're a Douglas, too. And I was thinking that you could become involved in the day-to-day operations of any one of those places …"

"You mean like a job?"

"Well – yes. Like a job …"

"I've never had a job … I've never earned any money … if I left here, I would have to support myself …"

"Sweetie – part of all that about me being the Executor of Father's Estate also includes setting up Trust Funds – for both you and Mother. You each have your own. You don't need to earn a living. There is more than enough money to support you – whatever you decide to do … there always has been." Stephanie explained. "I explained all of that to you after Father died …"

"That was so long ago and I get so confused so easily about things like that … so I have my own money?"

"Yes … a lot of money."

"How much is a lot?"

"Well – the last time I checked the financial statements … there was over $20 million in your account … someone has been making small but periodic withdrawals …"

"I write a check every now and then just to buy this and that … I thought Mother had just given me a personal account – to go along with the household account." Pam shrugged. "$20 million … and it's all mine." She whispered stunned.

"All of it is yours." Stephanie assured her.

"I never thought Father was that successful."

"He wasn't … but I'm a pretty good investor and I've had some really good people working for us – looking out for us." Stephanie shrugged.

"Does Mother have $20 million also?"

"Well … no." Stephanie made a face. "She has more than enough to live on … I'm just not quite that generous where she's concerned." She made a guilty face, giving Matt a wink. "Anyway – the point is – you don't need to earn an income. You don't even need to do anything. I know how much you liked going on those trips that we took together. You could travel … you could buy a house wherever you want and sit around all day long and do absolutely nothing … the choice is yours to make … I just know how much you like to cook and organize things … that's why I suggested that you could become involved with the Foundation. You could teach the children how to cook, help them with their homework … help to give them the love and nurturing that they need. I know how much you love taking care of my children and grandchildren when you come to visit."

"I really do, Stephanie." Pam insisted.

"I know. And you're very good at it. And they really love you for it."

"I think I would really love doing that all of the time … all of those children who've been … it's because of what happened to you – isn't it, Stevie?" Pam asked quietly then paused, realizing, "You still haven't told Matt about your secret – have you?" She whispered.

"Pam …"

"It's Ok … I won't spill those beans … it took you 45 years before you told Eric." Pam pointed out. "And for the last 30 of those years, you let everyone believe that Mother was dead." She added then stopped. "Mother will never let me leave her, Stevie."

"You let me take care of Mother … you just have to decide if this is what you really want to do and then you have to be determined and strong enough to do it."

"That home for the children … is it close to where you live?"

"Less than an hour away."

"So we could see each other and I could visit you and your children and grandchildren?"

"Anytime you want." Stephanie paused. "Matthew and I are going to get married. We haven't decided where we're going to live yet – on a full-time basis. But wherever we decide, we'll still visit each other."

Pam just looked at Matt silently for a long moment.

"That is going to take getting used to … I never thought you would ever be married to anyone except Eric."

"Neither did I." Stephanie admitted truthfully. "I'm in love with Matthew and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She met Matt's eyes with a loving gaze and smile. "So think of this as a new beginning for both of us Douglas girls." She added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you think that I could ever meet someone and fall in love?"

"I don't know why not."

"When could I leave? With you – when you go?"

"Yes … Mother called me yesterday. She'll be home Sunday afternoon. I'll make the necessary arrangements and then we can leave Tuesday or Wednesday … how does that sound?"

"Scary." Pam admitted.

"I know … change can be a really scary thing … but you won't be alone, Pammie. Matthew and I and my children will be there for you." Stephanie pulled her into a tight hug with a heavy relieved sigh then closed her eyes for a moment before straightening. "There is one thing that you will need to do before you can move in with the children though."

"What?"

"You'll need to stop taking those pills." Stephanie told her as gently as she could.

"Oh … why … are those pills a bad thing?"

"We're not sure what they are, Pammie. Matthew checked them out and we just don't know.

So we want you to stop taking them."

"But you've seen what I'm like when I don't take them."

"That's why we want you to stop completely. The pills could be responsible for making you feel bad when you stop – because you've been taking them for so long. You could be dependent on them. So the best thing is for you to stop taking them and get them entirely out of your system. But in order to do that, you'll need to be somewhere where people can help you – doctors and nurses."

Pam just sat there silently for a long moment, looking down at her hands.

"You mean like a rehab place … where alcoholics and drug addicts go?" She finally asked then turned to look at Stephanie with tears in her eyes. "Is that what I am … a drug addict?"

"Oh – sweetie …" Heartbroken, Stephanie pulled her back into her arms and hugged her tight, her own eyes clouding with tears. "We don't know that either … maybe."

"But why would Mother give me pills that would make me that? She always said I was special … why would she do that, Stevie?"

"I don't know … but we're going to find out … I promise you, Pammie … everything will be alright … it may take awhile but you are going to be alright … better than alright … you're going to be healthy and happy and free to live the life that you want … I promise." Stephanie sniffed then leaned them both back as Matt came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around both of them tightly.

"We both promise you, Pam." Matt assured her. "You just focus on the positive … getting ready to leave here – packing what you want to take with … and let Stephanie and me take care of everything else – alright?"

"Alright." Pam finally managed with a sniff. "What about Tiny?"

Stephanie straightened, giving her a strange look.

"I hadn't thought about him." She admitted, making a face.

"The doorman really likes him. Maybe he'll take him."

"That would be the perfect solution." Stephanie sighed with relief.

"I'll ask him when I take Tiny for his next walk."

"Sounds good." Stephanie leaned back and dried her sister's cheeks.

"Could I go to one of those fancy rehab places – where the celebrities go? I have enough money for that - don't I?"

"We'll find you the fanciest place there is – they'll treat you like a queen." Matt told her.

"Well – at least, the sister of the Queen." Pam added with a sniff.

Both Stephanie and Matt had to laugh quietly over that.

"Oh, God … I really need a martini." Stephanie finally sighed tiredly – making Matt laugh again.

"Tell you what – if you'll clean up the lunch mess – I'll go across the hall and mix us a batch and be right back." He offered.

"You'll do anything to get out of the clean-up." Stephanie teased as she met his lips in a deep kiss. "Mmmm … I need that even more."

"Me, too." He sighed contentedly, giving her another kiss.

"I should really take Tiny for a walk before I clean up." Pam decided.

"You both go ahead - I'll clean up the mess all by myself." Stephanie told them flatly.

"Ahhh … are you sure?" Matt smirked.

"Now you know how Cinderella feels." Pam pointed out as she stood. "Wait – before we do anything else –" She let her words hang then hurried out of the room and returned, carrying an album with her. "I've wanted to do this for so long." She laid the album on the counter top then picked up a nearby frying pan and smashed it to pieces. "Que Sera Sera, Mother." She announced with a sense of unmistakable satisfaction.

Stephanie just stared at her stunned for a long moment before she burst out laughing.

"I would say the Douglas Sisters are going to be just fine."


	17. Chapter 17 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Seventeen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's Apartment … 8:30 pm …**

Walking back into the living room, Stephanie saw how busy Matt had been while she was in the bathroom. The fire was lit and he was already pouring another batch of martinis.

"Hmmm … a two martini night … must be serious." She spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, as she sat down on the sofa.

"I thought we could use a second round." He commented preoccupied as he joined her on the sofa, handing her a glass.

Making a face, she pulled the blanket up around both of them.

"Another cold Midwestern night … just one more reason to snuggle up to the man I love." She sighed as she did just that.

He kissed her forehead then let out a heavy sigh, suggesting,

"Why don't you make the toast."

She hesitated, trying to read his mood and the tone in his voice.

"Alright." She hesitated then touched her glass to his. "To … no more stalling." She decided reluctantly.

Matt's expression softened as he leaned to meet her lips in a tender kiss, whispering,

"I was hoping you would say that."

"I had a feeling you were." She raised an eyebrow then took a long slow sip. "Mmmm … you really should consider a career as a bartender … you'd make a fortune in tips alone."

"I used to be a bartender." He shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Briefly. In college. Money was good. Hours were a bitch, though."

"I bet most of your best customers were female."

Matt just winked then took his own long slow sip.

"I developed a knack for listening."

"Oh – you did … well …" Stephanie just let her voice drift off as she turned and stared into the flames.

"What I listened to this afternoon – between you and Pam … I wasn't prepared for that." He admitted.

"Is that good or bad?" She had to ask hesitantly as she took another sip.

"Let's just say that I was amazed by the gentle and loving way that you handled the situation." He kissed her cheek. "I can't think of any better way that it could've been handled." He paused. "You've had a lot of experience – haven't you?"

"With what? Trying to put a positive spin on bad situations?"

"Protecting people from life's unpleasant realities – isn't that how you put it?"

"You have a good memory." She sighed as she leaned her head back against the cushion.

"You don't have to protect me, Stephanie."

"Some habits are hard to break." She pointed out then paused. "There are those who would say I've always been too over-protective … to the point that it's caused some major problems in my relationships with people … especially with my children … describing me as a lioness could be considered an understatement." She watched as she swirled the liquid around in the glass. "I've had some serious issues … an inability to trust … being unable to control my anger … feeling like I've had to control every situation and everyone's lives … in the end, I've just really made a mess of things … to the extent that someone felt it was necessary to try to kill me … that I deserved to die for my sins." She turned and met his eyes. "It's very hard for me not to want to protect you from that, Matthew."

Matt reached over and caressed her cheek then leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.

"I am able to sense that, my love. But I have just as strong a need to want to protect you … you have to let me in – let me share this heavy burden that you're carrying around."

Stephanie hesitated then reached over and caressed his cheek, a tender smile forming before she let out a resolute sigh.

"Alright … where would you like me to start?"

"Well – all things considered – let's start with the shooting." Matt decided easily. "You've already told me about your physical condition … now tell me the rest. Start with how long of a sentence the person who shot you got?"

"Sentence?"

"Prison sentence. For attempted murder." He clarified.

"Oh …" Stephanie made a face. "Well … it's really not that cut and dry."

"What does that mean? The trial isn't over – the person hasn't been convicted yet?"

She hesitated, making another face.

"I really wasn't expecting you to be interested in that part ..."

"Someone tried to kill my wife and you didn't think I'd be interested?"

"Well – I wasn't your wife then …" She shrugged, letting her words hang as she eyed him carefully then let out another resolute sigh as she realized he wasn't going to let this go. "The person who shot me hasn't been arrested … it's just really complicated and unless you know and understand the history of the whole situation … well – you're just not going to understand, Matthew – and you're not going to like it … he's not going to try it again so I'm not in any danger … could we please just leave it a that? At least, for now?"

Matt just eyed her carefully for a long silent moment then his expression softened.

"Alright … for now … but only because I can see how much you don't want to discuss this. I reserve the right to be as protective of you as I feel is necessary. I won't settle for that 'he's not going to try it again' crap. This is just a temporary reprieve, Stephanie. This is NOT going to become a habit between us. I just don't want our first argument to be about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She told him then paused. "What DO you want our first argument to be about?" She had to ask, trying not to smirk.

"Oh, I don't know … you leaving your pantyhose and bras hanging in the shower or me leaving the toilet seat up … aren't those always the major issues between husbands and wives?"

"True … and we wouldn't want to be any different than any other couple."

"True … and you're back to stalling." He pointed out then took the empty glass out of her hand and set it on the table before pulling her back into his arms. "Tell me about the secret that Pam keeps referring to."

Stephanie made a dreading face as she snuggled into him and pulled the blanket tighter as she stared into the flames, taking her time.

"For a long, long time, I just blocked the past out of my mind … I never shared it with anyone … never told anyone … I pretended that it never happened." She paused. "Pam was right … it did take me 45 years before I told Eric and my children the truth … and for 30 of those years, I let them believe that my mother was dead." She shrugged. "It was just easier to deal with that way. But I was making such a mess of things, that I was forced to face the reality of what that was doing to my family … I was the one hurting the people I wanted to protect." She paused again. "My daughter-in-law, a psychiatrist, helped me to face my past … helped me to realize that as a child, I never had anyone I could trust … there was no one to protect me … and because of that, as an adult, I over-compensated with my own children … I was the exact opposite of my own parents." Her voice drifted off as she turned to look back into the flames. "My father was always a very difficult and demanding person. Everything had to go exactly as he wanted … he wanted the perfect family … what he really wanted was his first-born child to be a son. Instead, he got me. Nothing he did could change that fact. Nothing I did could compensate … he tried … I tried … he even started to call me Stevie … as if giving me a male nickname would make a difference … I was five-years-old when Pammie was born … another daughter … another disappointment … he gave up hope of ever having a son to carry on the Douglas name. Be the heir to the Douglas Empire. He had to settle for me. And that was a really hard cross for him to bear." She paused for several long moments. "Not long after Pammie was born, he started to drink more and more. He would take me into his study with him and talk about his business. About how hard it was to be successful and how much harder it would be for me because I was girl. And he would keep on drinking … and when he was drunk, he would become mean. Very mean and bitter … the littlest thing would send him into a rage … and he always directed that rage against me. I was to blame for everything that was wrong in his life … and I deserved to be punished … he said that was the only way I would ever learn …"

Stephanie paused again as she looked down at Matt's ring around her finger and started to twist it back and forth absentmindly. "He would beat me … with his belt, a wooden spoon … a pool cue … anything he could get his hands on … the more I cried, the harder he would hit me … until my back was bruised and bloodied … and then he would pass out on the sofa … afterwards, my mother would come into the study and get me and take me upstairs … she would give me a bath and wash off the blood and put on the salve and the bandages … and I would cry and beg her to make him stop beating me … but she never did … she never said a word to him. Never tried to stop him … I guess she thought it was better for him to beat me than her or Pammie … this just became a part of our life … once or twice a month … sometimes more often … sometimes before the old wounds had time to heal … it went on for years …" She shrugged. "Mother never really said anything to me about it … never acknowledged that what Father was doing was wrong … she'd make up excuses to tell other people - why I wasn't able to go to gym class or take swimming lessons … or wear clothes that didn't cover my back. She'd tell people that I was just clumsy or not feeling well or had picked a fight with some imaginary so-so. She had people believing that I was just a tom-boy with a temper … it was always my own fault. And she was very convincing. No one ever suspected a thing. No one had any idea … we were the perfect respectable Douglas family." Stephanie paused. "Even I believed her … it was my own fault … I deserved to be punished like that … I needed to try harder to be a good girl … I was so ashamed … so afraid … so helpless … no one cared enough about me to make him stop." She sniffed, wiping away a tear. "By the time I was twelve or so, it didn't happen as frequently. Father's drinking became worse but sometimes, he would just pass out right away instead. On my thirteenth birthday, I asked them if I could go away to boarding school, but they wouldn't let me. They wouldn't even discuss it … that's when I decided that my only way out of that hell was to do well enough in school so that I could graduate from high school early and go off to college … they'd have to let me to go college … how else would I be able to take over the family business if I didn't go to college … so I graduated at sixteen. And that fall, I moved out and went to college – Northwestern. And I left Pammie behind …"

Unable to hold off any longer, Matt pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, Stephanie … " He whispered hoarsely into her hair. "I've noticed the faint marks on your back but I had no idea …"

Stephanie pushed back abruptly.

"I still have marks on my back?" She asked stunned.

"Well … yes … a few … they're very faint but they're there … let me love away all of your pain, my darling." He pulled her into a deep, soothing kiss.


	18. Chapter 18 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Eighteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Matt's Apartment … a few minutes later …**

Realizing that Stephanie wasn't responding the way he expected her to, Matt pulled back from their embrace and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry … I'm just …" She whispered, unable to finish.

"Don't be sorry, my love … just tell me what you need – what I can do … anything." He reached over and caressed her cheek.

"I don't want to be a victim … I don't want you to think of me as weak and helpless … I know I'm a mess – I keep telling you that … and you say that it doesn't matter and that I can't scare you off … but it does matter, Matthew. Messing up and complicating your life like this matters more than anything to me … just a few days ago, your life was –"

"Lonely and unfulfilling and meaningless." Matt told her matter-of-factly. "You don't think that there are parts of my past that won't complicate and mess things up for us?"

"No – I really don't think so." Stephanie told him just as matter-of-factly.

"Well – there are. I'm just selfish enough to wait to tell you until I get that wedding ring on your finger." He shrugged.

She gave him an exasperated look as she dried her cheeks.

"Would it make you feel better if we slept across the hall in the guest room again – so you can be close to Pam?" He suggested gently.

"See what I mean – you know exactly what it is I need – even before I do."

"Isn't that the way husbands are supposed to be?" He pointed out unsure.

Stephanie just looked at him silently for a long moment then had to smile as she moved back into his arms.

"This is just going to take some getting used to." She sighed heavily.

"We'll get used to it together." He whispered as he held her tight for several long moments. "Just give me a minute to get some things and put the fire out." He kissed her hair.

"Alright." She laid back into the cushions and watched him disappear into the bedroom then closed her eyes.

"Mind if I bring my laptop – there's a few things I should take care of before tomorrow." Matt called out from the bedroom.

"Well – that's a sure sign that the honeymoon is already over with." She teased tiredly. "Go ahead and bring it … I have some work to do on mine as well."

"We really need to finalize some plans, you know. Time is running short."

"I know … we can do that, too …what time is that fundraiser thing tomorrow night?"

"I think we need to leave by 5:30 or so."

"Do they know you're bringing a guest?"

"I'll send what's-his-name an email later. He wants me to present some kind of award to somebody or other for something … they're sending a car, I think … it's all in an email." Matt told her as he walked back into the living room. "So prepare me – what kind of a surprise guest are you going to be?"

Stephanie opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Is everyone going to gush and fall all over themselves when they see you - like they did at the hospital yesterday?"

"What an exaggeration … you're the one people were gushing over."

"That's not the way I saw it … I bet you get more attention than Queen Elizabeth."

"Oh now you sound like Pam with all that Queen crap." She gave him a dirty look then stood up, deciding to take their dirty glasses into the kitchen.

"Hmmm … we'll see." He decided as he bent down to put out the fire.

Stephanie returned and started turning off the lights.

"How much do you want to bet you'll get gushed over more than I will?"

"Ah-ha – I'm in love with a betting woman." He had to chuckle. "Alright. Name the bet."

"A massage." She decided.

"Hmmm ... that's not much of bet, my love. Either way – I win." He smirked as he joined her by the door, handing her his briefcase to carry. "How about whoever gets the least gushed over, gets to choose the date and location of our wedding ceremony?"

Stephanie eyed him carefully for a moment.

"Alright." She agreed wearily.

"Let's seal it with a kiss." He leaned over to give her one but she quickly leaned back out of reach.

"You're not allowed to be one of the gushers." She added.

He just looked at her for a moment then started to laugh.

"It's a good thing no one can hear this conversation. They'd think we've totally lost our minds."

"Isn't that what love does – turns a person into mush?" Stephanie pointed out with a smirk as she finally leaned closer to give him a kiss.

"Well – if that's the case - then all those people will have to gush over our mushiness because I have no intention of going that long without it." Matt informed her as he opened the door and waited for her to walk through before switching off the last light.

Stephanie took out her key and went across the hallway to unlock her mother's apartment door.

"That's something we need to decide on … whether or not we go public with our relationship tomorrow night." She opened the door and saw that the living room was empty. "Pam must be in the kitchen or her bedroom." She pointed out, setting his briefcase on the table. "I'll be right back."

Matt walked in and closed the door behind him, frowning as he looked around the room. The home of the woman who was responsible for so much pain and misery in the lives of her daughters. How would he ever be able to be civil to this woman once she came home on Sunday. He picked up his briefcase and carried his things down the hallway, seeing Stephanie standing in the doorway of Pam's bedroom – exactly the same way he had found her the other night. Hearing him, she turned and managed a slight smile then quietly closed the door and walked towards him.

"She's sound asleep." She told him – the relief obvious in her voice.

Matt gave her a relieved smile as he moved to meet her lips in a tender kiss.

Fifteen minutes later … Matt and Stephanie were sitting up in bed – side by side with their computers on their laps, both wearing flannel pajamas and their glasses.

"I'm a list person. How about you?" Matt spoke up preoccupied as he typed away.

"I'm the Queen of Lists." Stephanie smirked as she typed also.

He leaned over to see what was on her screen.

"What's your email address?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean – why? You don't want to exchange emails with me?"

"We already have been – for quite some time now … sdouglas …" She pointed out.

Matt made a face.

"That whole aspect of our relationship is very surrealistic … even unsettling." He admitted pensively.

"All things considered … I suppose it is … now." She agreed. "I've always been impressed with how articulate your emails have been. Very professional. Proper."

"I could say the same about yours … did you save any of mine?"

"All of them … you have your own folder … and mine?"

"The same." He paused. "So I should still use that address?"

"No." She had to laugh. "Something tells me that from now on – you won't be quite so proper."

"Well – if you think I'm going to engage in some cyber-sex with you – you're absolutely right."

He laughed along with her.

"What makes you think that I'll engage back?"

"Ha. As if you can resist me." He leaned over and nuzzled her cheek. "You'll notice that I shaved. That new razor is the best investment I've ever made."

"Mmmm … so true … remind me to buy stock in the company." She smirked.

"I'll send you an email."

"I'd prefer an IM … maybe even a PM …" She sighed contentedly as he moved down to her neck. "We're never going to get any work done this way … I haven't checked my email or phone messages in over three days."

"I'll only agree to postpone this if we set a time limit on how long we work before we get to play."

"An hour."

"Half an hour."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Starting now." He decided then gave her cheek a kiss before he straightened and turned his attention back to his laptop. "Let's start our first list together … the Brannigan's To-do List."

Stephanie smiled easily.

"I like the sound of that … Stephanie Brannigan … I'll have to write that down a few hundred times – like any normal love-sick teenager." She laughed then let out a contented sigh as she leaned to give him a deep kiss. "Thank you, my darling."

"For what?" Matt asked confused.

"For being you ... loving me ... making me feel better."


	19. Chapter 19 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Nineteen**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … Guest Room … a few minutes later …**

"So – what should be number one on our list?" Matt asked, ready to type.

"Email whats-his-name to let him know you're bring a guest tomorrow night."

"Already done."

"Oh … that was fast." Stephanie made face. "Did you give him my name?"

"Nope. I want to surprise him. And everyone else."

"You know, Matthew …" She started hesitantly. "I'm really not comfortable with the gushing." She told him quietly. "I've always preferred to keep a low-profile."

"You're telling ME that?" He pointed out. "The man who has been in love with Madame X for almost half of his life?"

"Well … I suppose that's one way of putting it." She shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"Just the fact that we're going to attend this thing together will draw some attention, Stephanie. People are going to speculate, make some assumptions no matter what we do or don't do. I usually don't get a whole lot of media attention but –" He let his words hang then suggested. "Why don't we just play it by ear and see what happens … I promise I won't throw you down on the dance floor and make wild, passionate love to you in front of everyone."

"Alright … but only as long as you promise to make wild, passionate love to me after we get home." She agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm … I'll have to give that some thought before I'll commit …"

"You are such a –"

"Careful … I don't look kindly upon name-calling." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Maybe we should make another bet about who will have the most trouble keeping their hands to themselves all night long." She pointed out then made another face. "You know – I really didn't bring any dressy outfits with me to Chicago – to wear to something like this …"

"You'll look great no matter what you wear. Clothes do not make a woman." He pointed out matter-of-factly, turning his attention back to his computer then noticed the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Clothes do not make a woman?" Stephanie repeated incredulously. "Are you trying to be funny or what?" She had to laugh softly.

"No – it's a simple fact. Way too much emphasis – not to mention money – is spent on all that frilly stuff."

"I've spent two-thirds of MY life dedicated to the success of a company that is all about that frilly stuff." She reminded him.

Matt just gave her a confused look.

"My husband and three of my children happen to be fashion designers. My other son and myself manage the family business …"

"I never said there was anything WRONG with all that frilly stuff. It just isn't necessary. And it doesn't define who the woman is." He explained with a shrug, holding his ground. "Take you, for example … with all your natural beauty – you don't need all those sequins and feathers and whatever to make you look good. And as much as I liked that silk nightgown you wore last night, these flannel pajamas have just the same affect on me as that did. So whatever you wear tomorrow night will be perfectly fine … just go easy on the cleavage or my promise goes right out the window." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and a wink.

Stephanie hesitated then made a playful face.

"So you're a cleavage man?" She leaned into him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a YOUR cleavage man … as well as your ears, neck, shoulders … basically, any of your bare skin that's visible … or imagined …but don't get any ideas." Matt warned her, raising his own eyebrow. "If we don't start adding to this list – we're not going to get any plans about our future made, Stephanie."

Stephanie let out a heavy sigh as she straightened.

"What were you plans for after tomorrow night – before I came into the picture?" She asked curiously.

"We'll refer to that as the BS part of my life." Matt smirked. "Well – let me think … I was going to stay here in Chicago a few more days and then go back home to Boston for a few weeks before heading out to LA at the end of February." He shrugged.

"You could still do that – just with me as a tag along." She shrugged thoughtfully. "I would like to meet your family, Matthew." She told him quietly. "And then, once we're in LA, you can meet my family."

"At the end of February?" He clarified.

"Yes."

"That's five weeks away, Stephanie." He pointed out then paused. "I was kind of hoping we'd already be married and be back from phase one of our honeymoon by then."

She gave him a surprised look.

"That fast?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Well – for my divorce to become final, first of all."

"Your attorney said that shouldn't take long –"

"But if the judge doesn't agree to waive the waiting period –"

"And if the judge DOES agree?"

Stephanie made a thoughtful face as she considered the possibility.

"We could be married right away." She shrugged.

"By the end of January." He clarified. "And since I'm going to win the bet, I'll already have decided on the date and location …"

"You really already have this all planned out – don't you?" Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"You bet I do." Matt smirked smugly. "Here's the plan …" He sunk further down into the pillows as he leaned into her. "We leave here Tuesday or Wednesday and go straight to LA. My family flies out there – for our engagement party – Thursday night. Everyone meets everyone else all at the same time and we have one big celebration. We get married on Saturday – cuz we're being traditional. There's another big celebration – that's our wedding reception. Then – the bride and groom leave on our honeymoon – phase one - which will last 4 weeks. We're back in LA in time for the lecture series and awards dinner at your clinic at the end of February. Then we're off on phase two of our honeymoon – which will last for the rest of our lives." He paused with a satisfied sigh. "How does that sound to you?"

Stephanie just looked at him stunned for a long moment then her expression softened as she leaned into him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Like absolute heaven, my darling."

"My sentiments exactly." Matt sighed contentedly as he returned her kiss. "So do we have a plan?"

"We have a plan." Stephanie sighed contentedly as she continued to kiss him.

"Now – it's up to YOU to make it happen. I wouldn't be adverse to you bribing the judge if necessary … maybe tempt him with the promise of a future peak at your cleavage or something." He laughed between kisses.

"Matthew!" She pushed back abruptly.

"What?" He insisted innocently. "Don't tell me that it won't work, Miss Douglas. I'm a perfect example of just how effectively you're able to cast your spell over men."

"Hmmm … you are – are you?" Stephanie raised a seductive eyebrow. "Maybe I better practice my technique – just in case." She reached down and started to unbutton her pajama top.


	20. Chapter 20 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Twenty (Added 02/23/08)**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … Guest Room … Saturday ... the next morning … 4:30 am**

"Mmmm …" Stephanie moaned drowsily as she started to wake up to the feeling of Matt's body pressed against hers as he kissed and caressed her back soothingly.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered gently against her skin.

"Mmmm … good morning …" She murmured with a deep, contented sigh as she hugged the pillow tighter. "What time is it?"

"It's time for your early morning pampering."

"Mmmm … I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would … first, we have this gentle, soothing massage to awaken all your senses … then, we'll move on to a hot, luxurious bath … after which, we'll return to bed and snuggle up together and fall back to sleep." He explained between kisses.

Stephanie started to laugh softly.

"So – in other words – it's too early to get up and have breakfast?"

"Yep … well – we could but we'd probably wake up Pam and then …" He just let his voice drift off as he continued his kisses and caresses, giving special attention to the faint scars on her back. "God – how I love to do this." He let out a heavy, contented sigh. "You are so soft and so beautiful … every single inch of you."

"Mmmm … you're not exactly hard on the eyes either you know." She pointed out. "You're what my granddaughter would call "major eye candy".

"Oh, really … I haven't heard that one before."

"Really … and her grandmother whole-heartedly agrees, by the way."

"That's nice to hear."

"I think you're a cross between Cary Grant and Albert Schweitzer." Stephanie sighed dreamily. "My Prince Charming and my Knight in Shining Armor - all rolled into one."

Laughing softly, Matt moved up her back to her neck and started to nuzzle it.

"Time to go draw your bath, Your Highness." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Not so fast." She told him then quickly turned over, pushing him back into the pillows. "Now it's my turn to awaken all of your senses and pamper you." She decided as she started to kiss and caress his chest.

"Oh God …" Matt moaned as he closed his eyes and relaxed, savoring every touch.

"More than anything, Matthew … you're the love of my life." Stephanie whispered softly against his skin.

**Guest Room … 6:55 am**

Stephanie and Matt are dressed and ready to join Pam for breakfast – which they're able to smell.

"Seems kind of lazy of us to just appear when breakfast is already prepared and waiting for us." Stephanie pointed out as she finished putting on her watch.

"That's probably where your sister gets the notion that you like to be waited on." Matt pointed out with a shrug as he opened the bedroom door.

Stephanie gave him an exasperated look then had to admit,

"Probably." She shrugged. "Oh – wait." She went back and picked up their laptops and glasses. "We still have work to do. Plans to make." She reminded him. "If I don't catch up on my emails and voice mails, I'll be disowned and won't have a family to attend our wedding. And we need to find a rehab center for Pammie."

"And a place for us to live." Matt added, following her out into the hallway.

"What about your place in Boston?" Stephanie asked curiously as they headed into the kitchen.

"Not much different than the Ferguson's place across the hall."

"Well – that would be perfect for just the two of us then … good morning, Pammie." Stephanie went over and gave her a hug.

"Good morning … I was wondering if the two of you were ever going to come back to reality." Pam greeted her good-naturedly.

"Well – it was a tough decision to make but the smell of your cooking was just too hard to resist." Matt gave her a smile and a wink as he took their things from Stephanie and went over to his usual place at the kitchen counter.

"Mr. Smooth … or should I say – Dr. Smooth." Pam gave him an exasperated look.

Stephanie had to laugh.

"She's got you pegged … breakfast does smell delicious … what can I do to help?"

"Not a thing. Everything is ready to be served. Just sit down."

Forty-five minutes later …

"Mmmm … everything really was delicious, Pam. Thanks." Matt told her as he emptied his coffee cup with a contented sigh then reached for the coffee pot to give them all a refill.

"You're welcome."

"So what are your plans for today?" Stephanie asked her curiously as she stood and started to clear away the dishes.

"Me? Today is just like every other day for me." Pam shrugged. "First I have to do my "Pammie duties" as Mother would say – meaning housework. I usually do the laundry on Saturdays so be sure to give me your dirty clothes."

"There are some other things that we need to do first … plans we need to make … the three of us." Stephanie started slowly. "Mother will be home tomorrow around noon. I've already arranged for a car to pick her up at the airport."

Pam just made a dreading face as she looked down into her coffee cup.

"I don't think we should wait very long before we have our talk with her – do you?" Stephanie reached over and took hold of her hand.

"About those pills – you mean?"

"The pills … and why she's been giving them to you for so long. And then we're going to tell her that you're moving to LA with me and Matthew." Stephanie gave her hand a squeeze. "You should probably start packing today. Everything that you want to take with you."

"I'll go down and see if the management has some empty boxes later on." Matt offered.

"So – I won't ever be coming back here?"

"That's up to you, Sweetie." Stephanie told her gently. "You have to realize that everything that happens from now on is up to you. Your decisions to make. Matthew and I are only going to help you make it all happen … right now – the most important thing is to make sure that you're healthy and happy. Alright?"

Pam just nodded.

"I think we should all be ready to leave here Tuesday morning. That gives us time Monday to help Mother find a housekeeper and or a companion to live here with her."

"And then Tuesday, when we arrive in LA … that's when I go into that Rehab Center?"

"Well … no." Stephanie looked over at Matt then hesitated. "Remember I told you that Matthew and I are going to be married? Well – that could happen within the next week or so. I'm just waiting to hear back from my attorney. We want you to be there – for the wedding ceremony – if that's what you want to do."

"I've only been to one of your weddings." Pam pointed out.

Stephanie made a sheepish face.

"Well - you didn't miss much with the other three … this wedding to Matthew is the most special. And I would really like you to be my Maid-of-honor."

"Really?" Pam's mood instantly brightened.

"Really … very much so." Stephanie smiled easily as she reached over and touched Pam's cheek affectionately.

"I would really like that."

"Well – good. Then it's agreed. Thank you."

"Then I really should go into Rehab … because I want to be healthy … and normal … I want to start a new life like we talked about."

"Alright. Matthew is going to help us decide on which Rehab Center is the best one and make the arrangements."

"Alright."

"Let me just get this thing booted up and we'll get started." Matt reached over for his laptop and opened the lid.

"And I'll just start checking my email and voice mails." Stephanie decided as she did the same. "Why don't we switch places – you come and sit over here next to Matthew." She stood and walked around the counter.

"Mother thinks you're handsome but said that there's just something about you that she doesn't like or trust." Pam told him in a matter-of-fact way as she made the move.

Matt had to smile as he slipped on his glasses.

"Well – the old lady must've had a premonition of things to come."

"She's always been so fond of Eric. Even after your visit a year or so ago, Stevie – you know when you came here to finally confront her after all of those years of pretending she was dead. And then, when he arranged for us to come to LA to live – she was just over the moon … she used to tell me that I would make a better wife for Eric than you ever did."

Stephanie gave Matt a strange look as she slipped on her glasses.

"I know … she kept telling me the same thing." She shrugged it off with a heavy sigh.

"While you're both doing whatever it is … what would you like for dinner tonight?" Pam asked preoccupied as she reached for her tablet and pen, starting to make her own list of things to do.

"Oh – I forgot to tell you … Matthew and I have a fundraiser we're going to … he has to present some awards or something … so we won't be home for dinner." Stephanie told her preoccupied as she worked on her computer. "We should be back around – what – ten o'clock or so?"

"Maybe even earlier." Matt shrugged preoccupied as he worked on his computer.

All three of them were startled back to reality as the loud voices of children could be heard calling out from the speakers of Stephanie's laptop.

"Hi Grandma! This is Hope! And this is RJ! We love you to pieces, Grandma! And we miss you SOOOOO much! When are you coming home, Grandma? Please come home soon. We're sending you a great big hug. Bye."

"Oops – I better adjust the volume." Stephanie decided as another quieter voice could be heard.

"Hi Grandma! This is Ally! I love you to pieces and I miss you SOOOOOOO much. Please come home soon, Grandma! Daddy says that if you don't return his calls – we're going to come to Chicago and drag you home where you belong. I'm sending you a great big hug. Bye."

"Hi Mom. This is Kristen. Why aren't you returning anyone's phone calls or emails? You know how worried we get and how much we need to hear the sound of your voice every so often. Please get back to us – soon. I love you to pieces. Bye."

"Hi Grandma. This is Phoebe. I really miss you. When are you coming home? There's so much I need to talk to you about. So please come home soon. I love you to pieces. Bye."

"Hi Mom. This is Thorne. Ally is right. I'm ready to come to Chicago to drag you home. CALL ME. I really need to hear your voice so I know that you're feeling OK. I love you to pieces. Bye."

"Hi Stephanie. This is Bridget. I really wish you'd call me and let me know that you're doing alright. You know how much we all go into withdrawal when we don't hear from you. So please call. I love you to pieces. Bye."

"Hi Grandma. This is Zende. I love you to pieces and I really miss you. I got my report card for last semester and I really want to tell you about it. Please call me back. I'm sending you a great big hug. Bye."

"Hello Stephanie. This is your husband, Eric. Remember me? I didn't like the way our phone call went the other morning – at all. Your sister gets crazier by the minute and you shouldn't encourage her. There's a lot we need to talk about. Just not over the phone. If you're not going to come home soon then I'm going to come there. Call me."

"Hi Mom. This is Ridge. You're driving us all crazy here. Just call us. At least one of us. Hope and RJ and I all miss you. And we'd really like to hear your voice. So like I said – call us. Please. I love you to pieces. Bye."

"Hi Mom. This is Felicia. Sure hope you're enjoying yourself cuz you're driving us all nuts. As usual. For all we know Tiny ate both you and Aunt Pam for breakfast. Or maybe Grandma Douglas did. She's always reminded me of that witch from Hanzel and Gretel. So who knows. Please just call us … are you ready – go ahead and say it … I love you, Grandma. Please come home … alrightie, sweetie – that was perfect. Now how can you resist that from your youngest grandchild – huh? Just get your butt home – now. Dominick and I love you to pieces. Bye."

The ringing of the phone startled the three of them out of their trance.

"Oh … that's my phone." Pam realized as she reached for the receiver. "Hello? … oh – hi, Ridge. No - everything is fine. We just finished eating breakfast … yes – your mother is right here. Hold on." She held the receiver out to Stephanie.

Making a face, Stephanie took the receiver, trying to avoid looking at Matt.

"Hello … hi, honey … everything is fine. I'm fine. Pam is fine … I just talked to you on Tuesday morning … I know that was four days ago … I just got busy and time slipped away from me … oh – this and that …" She finally looked over at Matt and had to smile. "I'm feeling fine … better than fine … how is everyone there … well – that's good to hear … yes – I did get a message from your father … no – I'm not going to call him back … because there isn't anything that I want to say or hear at this point … it can wait until I get back home … probably Wednesday morning – if everything goes as planned … yes – I'll let you know for sure … tell everyone hi and give them my love and a big hug … yes – I love you to pieces, too … alright … bye, honey." Stephanie disconnected the call with a heavy sigh and laid the receiver on the counter then looked at Matt again, trying to read his mood and thoughts. "Well – you've just been introduced to my family. Most of them, anyway." She pointed out.

"Rather one-sided but it certainly let's me know what's what and who's who." Matt remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she waited for more.

"And?"

"And I think it's pretty obvious that we're going to have to live in LA." He concluded matter-of-factly.

"Well … not necessarily full-time." Stephanie pointed out. "We could split our time between coasts – and children."

"You don't hear my children begging me to hurry home – do you?"

"That could change. Now that you're semi-retired and have more time to spend with them."

He made a doubtful face as he turned his attention back to his laptop.

"We'll see … stranger things have happened … I now have a new wife I can dangle like a carrot … the loving and nuturing mother and grandmother they've never really had … someone who will love them to pieces and give them big hugs ..." Matt shrugged then his eyes narrowed. "You haven't said that to me."

"I prefer to take the actions speak louder than words approach with my new husband … and it's not like I haven't verbally expressed my feelings at all – you know." She raised an eyebrow.

"I know." He sighed. "It's just been awhile now … I'm going into withdrawal." He glanced at his watch.

"Ahhhh … why don't we take a break for some good old-fashioned lovin'" Stephanie suggested with a playful smirk.

"My God – the two of you really do act like a couple of love-sick teenagers." Pam finally spoke up incredulously.

"That's exactly what we are … the world's two oldest love-sick teenagers." Stephanie laughed.


	21. Chapter 21 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Twenty-one **

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … Sunday morning … 10:30 am**

"Are you sure this is how you want to handle it?" Matt asked quietly as he and Stephanie walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sure. I already explained things to Pam yesterday so she knows what to expect."

"Well – there you two are … I was beginning to think you were never going to leave the bedroom."

Pam greeted them from her seat at the counter.

"We got home late so we decided to sleep late." Stephanie shrugged as she went over to pour them some coffee.

"I'm not used to staying out so late." Matt shrugged as he opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice.

"I heard you come in around 11:00 … that's hardly considered a late night. Even by my standards." Pam pointed out. "Did you have a good time at the fundraiser?"

"We had a very nice time … better than I thought we'd have." Stephanie told her as she put some bread in the toaster.

"If you're hungry, I could make you something." Pam offered.

"No – just toast is fine … do you want jam or honey on yours - honey?" Matt asked as he took out the butter and jar of strawberry jam for himself.

"Jam is fine - sweetie." Stephanie told him as she waited for the toast. "Did you get more packing done last night?"

"I'm pretty much all packed and ready to leave. Just left the things that I'll need until then."

"Good."

"I went and said goodbye to Tiny. He seems to really like it there. Mr. Morris says he's adjusted to his new surroundings … I don't miss him as much as I thought I would." Pam shrugged, making a face.

"Once you're settled into your own new place, you can get another dog. Preferably one that's more people-friendly." Stephanie pointed out as she carried the toast over to the counter and sat down next to her sister.

"Tiny was scared of you." Pam had to laugh at the thought.

"He just knew that my bite was worse than his bark." Stephanie laughed quietly as she took a sip of coffee.

Matt just looked at her than at the empty stool next to him then back at her with a dejected expression.

"Oh dear … looks like someone is going into withdrawal already." Pam teased them.

"The bride-to-be and her matron-of-honor have some plans to make." Stephanie pointed out unsympathetically.

"Oh … well … in that case … I guess I can manage over here all by myself."

"That's nice to hear."

"Did Stephanie did tell you that the groom-to-be is deciding on the when and the where of this wedding?" Matt grinned broadly.

"Now when would I have told Pam that, Dr. Smug? That wasn't decided upon until late last night." Stephanie pointed out flatly.

"How come you're letting him decide those things?" Pam asked surprised.

"Let's just say that I'm the omniscient one in this relationship." Matt's grin widened even more as he winked at the two of them.

"Oh – don't listen to him. He just THINKS he knows it all." Stephanie gave him an exasperated look then reached over for her laptop and positioned it in front of her.

"I can see the two of you have a lot in common." Pam tried not to look too smug herself then picked up the paper. "Speaking of not having time, you obviously haven't seen the write-up in this morning's Society Section of the Chicago Tribune. The future Dr. and Mrs. Smug made front page news."

"You can't be serious." Stephanie told her incredulously.

"Seeing is believing." Pam handed her the newspaper section. "The article is titled "A Match Made in Heaven? There's a really nice photo of the two of you."

"Ha! Heaven – huh? Well – I'll be damned." Matt laughed as he stretched to see it upside down. "Guess I'm not the only omniscient person around."

Giving him another exasperated look, Stephanie turned the paper sideways so they both could see it.

"Would you look at that … our very first photograph together." Matt grinned, giving Stephanie's hand a meaningful squeeze.

"It's really not that bad – as photos go." Stephanie smiled easily, leaning to give him a quick kiss. "Why don't I email them and request a copy." She decided, letting him take the paper while she went back to her laptop.

"A color copy. It can be our engagement photo."

Matt quickly read through the text in a mumble.

"Brief and to the point - and accurate. A match made in heaven and the lovely lady was the hit of the evening … so much for your low profile, Mrs. Forrester." He smirked. "This guy has got the scoop of the century and he doesn't even know it."

"Well – that's a bit of an exaggeration – don't you think?" Stephanie laughed. "Decade maybe."

"Well – well … what do we have here?" Ann spoke up from the doorway, startling the three of them back to reality. "Or should I say – WHO do we have here?" She rephrased her question as she eyed Matt suspiciously.

"Mother – " Pam gasped anxiously, instinctively shrinking back into the chair.

"Hello, Pam." Ann greeted her tonelessly as she eyed the threesome carefully.

Stephanie instinctively leaned closer to her younger sister, locking eyes with her mother silently for a long moment.

"Welcome home, Mother." She finally greeted her in a pleasant tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Stevie. It's good to be home." Ann walked closer to them. "I was able to catch an earlier flight. And to my surprise, the car you arranged for was already waiting for me."

"Imagine that. Well – I guess the driver just didn't want to be late."

"I guess not." Ann eyed her oldest daughter carefully. "I must say - you're looking very well, Stephanie."

"I'm feeling very well. This trip to Chicago is proving to be the exactly what the doctor ordered. Would you like some coffee?" Stephanie offered as she stood and went over to get it.

"Yes – I would. Thank you." Ann focused her attention on Matt – who finally stood and pulled the chair out next to him. "It seems I've interrupted quite a cozy little conversation between the three of you."

"Yes – you did." Stephanie smiled mysteriously as she set the cup down in front of her mother.

"I just can't imagine how you managed to get yourself invited into my home, Mr. Brannigan." Ann told him in an unmistakably snippy and unwelcoming tone as she sat down next to him.

Stephanie laughed good-naturedly as she returned to her seat.

"Well – actually – that was probably the easiest thing Matthew has ever done."

Matt just eyed Stephanie carefully for a moment, finally able to pick up on what she was really up to and decided to go along with it.

"Yes – it was. I invited myself over for some of Pam's famous hot cocoa and cookies last Tuesday night – and I've pretty much been here ever since." Matt shrugged. "We haven't been properly introduced, Mrs. Douglas. I'm Dr. Matthew Brannigan." He didn't bother to hold out his hand as they watched the unsettled expression on Ann's face.

"So, let me see if I've got this right, Dr. Brannigan … you invited yourself into my home and have been taking advantage of my two daughters' hospitality – "

"Well – hospitality isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it." Stephanie interrupted her, trying not to smirk too broadly.

"What word would you use …" Ann's voice trailed off as she finally started to realize what was going on. "Oh – I see … the doctor here has been entrapped by my oldest daughter's legendary charm – is that it?" She raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Well – what can I say – I'm just another fly caught in your daughter's web of seduction." Matt sighed resolutely. "Helpless to resist … helpless to escape … the wedding is next week, by the way." He shrugged.

"Ahhh – you poor, poor man." Stephanie consoled him with a pat on the hand.

Ann quickly looked over and saw that Stephanie's rings had been replaced with a new one.

"Well – well … so I finally meet the man who is able to replace Eric Forrester … and in less than a week … I underestimated you, Dr. Brannigan." Ann admitted uneasily.

"In more ways than one, Mrs. Douglas." Matt assured her as he raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, bigamy is still against the law – even in California." Ann pointed out.

"My divorce from Eric will be final any day now. And I've asked the judge to waive the waiting period." Stephanie explained matter-of-factly then raised an eyebrow. "More coffee, Mother?"

Ann was just about to answer when something on the counter top caught her eye.

"Oh my –" She murmured as she saw the bottle of pills right there in plain view. She quickly picked it up. "Now – Pammie – what have I told you about being tidy –" She stood and went over to put the bottle away in a nearby drawer.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Sometimes, I just forget." Pam finally spoke up on cue.

Ann picked up her coffee cup and went into the kitchen to get her own refill. The three of them watched her as Ann saw another bottle of pills on the counter near the kitchen sink. She quickly picked it up and pushed it into another drawer then took a deep breath as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Is everything alright, Mother?" Stephanie spoke up in a concerned tone. "You're looking a little peaked."

"I'm fine, dear … just fine." Ann managed one of her smiles as she returned to take her seat then practically dropped her coffee cup on the counter when she saw another bottle of pills on the counter between Stephanie and Matt. She quickly reached to grab it. "I just don't know where these are coming from." She shoved it into another drawer then managed to sit down.

"Here's one you missed, Mother." Pam pointed out as she placed another bottle on the counter top between them.

Ann looked at the bottle then at Pam then at Stephanie. They watched the color drain from her face and the energy leave her body as she realized what was going on.

"I … I …" Ann started to stammer then just sunk back into the chair with a heavy sigh.

"I suggest that you take a moment and choose your words very carefully from now on." Matt told her in a quiet, matter-of-fact tone as he leaned towards her.

"Just WHO do you think you are?" Ann recovered enough to demand in a huff.

"Who I am will always be your choice to make from this moment on." Matt raised an eyebrow. " I can be your polite though distant son-in-law … OR … I can be your worst nightmare … either way, make no mistake about it – I will NEVER let you hurt Stephanie EVER again - in any way, shape or form … and that includes not hurting her sister, Pam, as well. Do you understand?" He paused. "Like I said – take a moment – give it some thought if you have to … but don't think that the fact that you're a little old lady will in any way influence my treatment of you. I'll chew you up and spit you out like a rotten piece of meat if I have to." A slow smile formed as Matt straightened then emptied his coffee cup. "Would anyone else like a refill?" He offered then stood.

"Yes … thank you." Stephanie handed him her cup then leaned to meet his lips in a deep kiss.


	22. Chapter 22 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Twenty-two**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … Sunday … 12:00 pm**

Once their coffee cups were filled, Matt returned to his seat next to Ann.

"Well? You've had long enough to think of what to say to your daughter." He told her.

"Are you going to let THIS husband do all of your talking for you?" Ann finally spoke up bitterly.

"I'm not the daughter he's talking about. This isn't about me." Stephanie pointed out as she reached over and took hold of Pam's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't think I can do this, Stevie." Pam murmured weakly as she held onto Stephanie's hand tightly, unable to even look at their mother.

"We're right here with you, sweetie." Stephanie leaned over and kissed her forehead, draping her arm across Pam's shoulders in a protective manner. "Start at the beginning, Mother. Exactly when did you start to give Pammie those pills?"

"You're just trying to turn this into …"

"You're going to tell us the truth, Mother. Every detail. Either you accept that or –"

"Or what?"

"Or we'll walk out that door right now and you will never see or hear from either one of us ever again." Stephanie told her in no uncertain terms. "The choice is yours. You can answer all of our questions – truthfully - or you can say goodbye." Stephanie paused, raising an eyebrow. "When did you start to give Pammie those pills?" She repeated.

Ann looked down at her hands as she held tightly onto her coffee cup.

"Everything always has to be so black and white with you, Stevie … you always had to have an answer for everything … you were never satisfied with what I was able to give you … you had no idea what it was like after you left us … what your father was like … what he became … how everything just fell apart … " Ann's voice drifted off for a moment. "I didn't know what to do … I didn't have anyone to turn to … to ask for help … you were always the strong one. You were the one who always had the answers … I know what you went through was horrible … I've already admitted to all of that … but you found a way to survive, Stevie … you're a survivor … I was never like that … and I was so afraid of being left alone." She paused again. "Dr. Johnson originally prescribed those pills for me. He said they would just give me a little boost – to help me through the rough times. After I took them for awhile, I could see what they were really doing to me. How they made me feel … life just became more bearable. Everything seemed to go so much smoother … I stopped having all those ups and downs … the mood swings … the anxieties and fears disappeared … there were even days when I felt like I didn't have a care in the world … everything would work out just fine." Ann sighed heavily as she remembered. "Then one day, it just hit me – if the pills could make me feel like that – then maybe they would have the same affect on John. So I started to crush them up and put them in his morning glass of orange juice. Well …" Her voice drifted off again. "Back in those days, there wasn't all that attention given to mixing drugs with alcohol …"

"Oh my God …" Stephanie whispered hoarsely. "You killed Father?"

The three of them just stared at Ann, too stunned to do or say anything else.

"You wanted the truth, Stephanie. So now you're getting the truth … like it or not." Ann told her bitterly. "Like I said – back in those days – no one knew what we know now. I don't know if that's what killed your father. His doctor said he had a heart attack. There was nothing suspicious or unusual about that – considering his lifestyle and drinking habits. There was no autopsy. You know that. You came home for his funeral." Ann paused. "It never occurred to me that those pills were in any way connected to his death. I was still taking them and I felt fine. Of course, I didn't drink any alcohol but –" She shrugged. "Like I said – you came home for his funeral. And you were made Executor of his Estate. You knew what a mess he had made of everything. How the business was failing. And all the debt that he had gotten us into … and then, you left. You went back home to your family and to your life …" Ann's voice drifted off again. "Pammie was all I had left. You remember that, don't you, dear? How it was just the two of us after your father died. And how you promised me that you would always be there for me – to take care of me … " Ann reached out for Pam's hand.

Pam quickly pulled it back out of her reach, moving even closer to Stephanie.

"But then you started talking about going away to college and becoming this or becoming that … one day, it was a concert pianist … the next, a ballerina … you actually applied to Julliard – though you didn't have any hope at all of being accepted. And then there was all that talk about you going to Europe to live with your girl friends … I just couldn't have it, Pammie. I couldn't let you leave me. I didn't have anyone else … I couldn't lose you … you understand that, don't you, dear?" Ann just looked at her expectantly for a long moment. "I never meant you any harm. I never intended to hurt you. You're acting like I'm some kind of monster. Someone you need to be afraid of. I'm your mother, Pamela. Haven't I always taken care of you - just as you've taken care of me? While Stephanie was off living her own fancy life – all we had was each other …"

"I could've had a life, Mother … but you took that away from me … I could've done things … I could've been somebody … had a husband and babies … I could've been me … but I don't even know who me is … I have no idea who I am or what I could be … all I had were these pills. And you." Pam finally was able to tell her through her tears. "But no more, Mother. I'm leaving here. And I'm going to stop taking these pills. And I'm going to finally know who I really am. And I'm going to have my own life." Pam's posture straightened as she started to find the strength she needed to believe that this was all possible.

"And just where are you going to go, Pamela? Out to Los Angeles with your sister? Well – we'll see how long that will last. You've tried that before – haven't you? You don't really need me to remind you of the mess you made of things last time – do you? And just who did you hurry home to so I could fix everything and make it right again." Ann paused, seeing that her words weren't having any affect on Pam. "Alright. Go ahead. Leave me. Move in with your darling sister. Have your own fancy life. Just be sure to watch out for any stray bullets –"

As soon as he heard that, Matt was up out of the chair and reaching towards Ann.

"Matthew!" Stephanie gasped loudly.

Hearing Stephanie's voice brought Matt back to his senses and he just walked over to the doorway, taking several deep breaths.

"I think we've had enough of this for now." Stephanie decided as she kissed Pam's forehead. "Let's take a break – alright?" She dried her sister's cheeks.

Pam sniffed then just nodded.

"Mother – why don't you go to your room and unpack." Stephanie suggested quietly.

"You're going to sit there and tell me what to do in my own home now."

"I'm going to be nice enough to give you a brief reprieve. Because this is just the beginning, Mother dear … you ain't heard nothin' yet." Stephanie told her thru clenched teeth as her eyes narrowed coldly at Ann. "Now – either you leave the room or the three of us will."

Ann's posture stiffened and she started to stand until she saw that Matt was still in the doorway, blocking her path. He just stood there expressionlessly for a moment before walking over behind Stephanie. She watched Ann leave the room then let out a deep breath, leaning her head down into her hands, murmuring,

"Dear God …"

Matt quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tight, giving her forehead a kiss before deciding,

"Pam – go pack some things. You're going to spend tonight across the hall with us. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let the two of you spend another night here in this apartment – not with that demented old witch around."

Stephanie pushed back to give him an abrupt look.

"Careful, my dear. That demented old witch is going to be your mother-in-law." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow then finally managed a faint smile as she reached to give him a tender kiss. "We're going to get this over with and then we're going to leave here … I promise you that everything will be alright, Pammie."

Pam managed a faint smile as she nodded.

"I'll go pack."

Stephanie watched her disappear down the hallway then moved back into Matt's waiting arms, whispering,

"What if I can't keep that promise, Matthew? What if Pammie won't be alright?"

"We'll do our best to make sure she is, my darling … I promise you." He pulled her up off the chair. "Come on …let's go pack our things so we'll be ready to leave."

Stephanie sniffed then nodded as she followed him down the hallway and into the guest room.

"Either you're a glutton for punishment or you really do love me." She remarked as he closed the door after them.

He just looked at her stunned for a moment then started to laugh softly as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"That's what I thought." She sighed heavily as she relaxed into him. "I really need to make a phone call … do you mind?"

He just shook his head then gave her a tender kiss.

"I'll start packing."

Sniffing again, Stephanie went over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone, pushing a couple of buttons. Listening to the rings, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Honey? Hi, it's me … yes – I know you've been calling … can you talk now … no – everything is fine. I just thought I'd call and see how everyone is doing. Where's Dominick … really … he must look adorable … so Thorne and Ally are there with you … good … no – nothing much … yes, Aunt Pammie is doing fine, too … I'll be home in the next day or two … yes – I do have a present for you … something that you'll never be able to guess, sweetie." Stephanie looked over and gave Matt an easy smile. "You'll just have to wait and see … no – it's a present for all of you. I know you don't like to share but tough." Stephanie laughed. "Yes – Ridge mentioned that yesterday … no – that'll have to wait … you'll see why … I really miss you too, my baby. I'll call you tomorrow and give you a better idea when I'll be home … well – I'll let you get back to your baby … I love you to pieces, too, my darling … alright … give everyone a big hug from me. Be sure to take lots of photos of Dominick and Ally … oh – alright, Thorne, too." She laughed. "Bye, sweetie." Stephanie disconnected the call with a heavy contented sigh.

"The mother lion's youngest cub Felicia?" Matt guessed smugly.

Stephanie nodded as she set the phone down.

"And all's right with the world … at least – for a few brief moments."

"You never did show me that photo album you carry around with you." Matt pointed out as he went over to her.

"We can look at that later tonight." She reached over and fixed his collar then caressed his cheek.

"You've got yourself a date. We can snuggle up in front of the fire with a bowel of popcorn."

"Sounds like heaven." She sighed as she pulled him into a kiss. "Let me just get our things out of the bathroom and then we can get this mess over with."


	23. Chapter 23 -- Lake Forest, IL

**Chapter Twenty-three**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Douglas Apartment … a few minutes later …**

The three of them had decided that Ann might be more responsive if Stephanie talked to her alone - while Pam and Matt just listened to their conversation from the kitchen.

Stephanie walked into the living room and saw Ann sitting in her rocking chair, holding onto the glass jar with the broken pieces of her record album. Frowning, Stephanie went over and sat down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and pulling the blanket up around her.

"I'd forgotten how cold it can get here." She remarked, trying not to startle her mother.

"This has been a particularly hard winter." Ann spoke up quietly.

"In more ways than one." Stephanie pointed out with a heavy sigh then hesitated. "So where do we go from here, Mother?" She asked sadly.

"You're asking me?"

"You're the mother … you're supposed to have the answers … you're supposed to be the one looking out for us … taking care of us … protecting us."

"I've never been very good at that … any of that." Ann admitted just as sadly.

"No – you haven't been." Stephanie agreed then paused. "Are you still taking those pills?"

Ann hesitated then shook her head.

"I stopped when I started giving them to Pam … one of us had to be …" She let her words hang.

"Had to be – what? Normal? Healthy? In control?" Stephanie finished for her. "How long did you take them?"

Ann hesitated, looking down at her hands.

"Not that long … it was so long ago …" She just shrugged.

"Did you have any trouble when you stopped? Side effects? Withdrawal symptoms?"

Ann turned to look at Stephanie abruptly.

"You think Pam will?"

"We don't know. Possibly. Matthew has done some research but there really isn't any case studies about this drug and prolonged usage –"

"Why did you have to involve him?" Ann asked resentfully.

"You mean - besides the fact that he's going to be my husband? Matthew is a doctor. Pam and I need help dealing with this … with everything." Stephanie shrugged. "After the wedding, Pam is going to check herself into a rehabilitation clinic near Los Angeles."

"I see." Ann remarked distantly. "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You're just going to leave me here? Alone?"

"I've prepared a list of agencies that are highly recommended. You can hire someone to be your housekeeper companion. You have your health and more than enough money. You can still travel, do all the other things you've been doing." Stephanie paused. "Will there really be any difference if Pam and I aren't a part of your life any longer? It's not like you've ever had any real emotional attachment to either one of us. You might even be happier and more content with us both out of your life."

"Do you really believe that, Stephanie?"

"Have you ever really given me any reason to believe otherwise, Mother?"

Ann frowned then slowly shook her head.

"I suppose not." She admitted. "What if I want that to change?"

"That's what you said a year ago. I was willing to try. But nothing changed. We only ended up in a bigger mess. And now – I don't want to focus on you or the past. I have a new life with Matthew – a future that I'm really looking forward to. Pam is going to start a new life … " Stephanie let her voice drift off. "You really don't see how wrong you were to give her those pills – do you?" She asked quietly. "You took away her life … you didn't let her develop into the person she was meant to be … she has no idea who she is … what she's going to be like without those pills … can you even imagine what she's feeling … do you even care?"

"Of course I care … in spite of what you say – I do love both of you." Ann insisted.

"If this is love, Mother … if this is the best you can do …" Stephanie let her voice drift off again. "How did you get to be this person? It had to be more than just being married to a man like John Douglas. Is this how your parents treated you? I don't remember very much about my grandparents or hearing you talk about your childhood."

"What difference does any of that make now?" Ann just shrugged.

"I guess none … it would just be nice to understand." Stephanie paused, watching her carefully for several long, silent moments. "Pam and I are going to spend the night across the hall with Matthew. And then tomorrow, the movers will be here to pick up Pam's things. Everything is already packed. If you want, I can be here when you interview for the housekeeper's position."

"That can wait … I think I'll just go on another cruise." Ann shrugged, staring off into the dark night as she continued to rock slowly back and forth.

"Alright ... we'll leave for LA on Tuesday morning." Stephanie hesitated then stood.

"Que sera, sera, Mother." She told her sadly.

Ann started to hum the song as Stephanie walked out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter Twenty-four**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion Foyer … Tuesday … 11:00 am PST**

"Thank you, John." Stephanie told the limousine driver as he finished carrying in their luggage.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Forrester. If you need anything else, just call me." John told her as he closed the front door after him.

Stephanie turned and looked at Matt – who was standing there silently, taking in his surroundings with a strange look on his face.

"Well?" Stephanie spoke up curiously.

"Well –" Matt repeated. "It's not what I was expecting." He admitted.

"Is that good or bad." She asked, her eyes narrowing.

He made a face.

"Are all of the rooms like this?"

"No." She told him slowly. "Would you like a tour?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"No."

"There's a pool – if you'd like to go for a swim."

"No." He finally turned and moved closer to her, raising an eyebrow at her before he turned his attention to the stairway and then to the front door. "How long do we have before your children all swoop in and –"

"My children do not 'swoop'." She insisted, trying not to smirk as she moved closer to him.

"Ha. If I ever heard a bunch of swoopers, it's your bunch. They're going to be all over you like bees to honey. It would just be really nice if I had a chance to be all over you myself - in private for awhile - before I have to share you with them."

"Oh – I see. You're a private swooper. Well – in that case …" She slid her hands over his chest and folded them behind his neck as she pressed her body into his. "So far – no one knows I'm home. If we carry all of our luggage upstairs with us – it can stay that way for quite some time." Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are we waiting for … lead the way." Matt grinned as he pulled her into a quick kiss then started to grab the suitcases. "We can manage this all in one trip easily."

"Or die trying." Stephanie added dully as she picked up what was left.

Stephanie's bedroom … four hours later …

Finished combing out her wet hair, Stephanie laid the brush down then turned back towards the mirror, startled by the reflection she saw.

"Eric …" She gasped as she saw him walk into the bedroom and just stand there silently as he took in the scene … all the luggage, the clothes that were thrown about and the messed up bed.

"If I didn't love you so damn much already – these bath towels would certainly cinch the deal." Matt laughed as he walked into the room, wearing one bath towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another. "They're almost as soft as your skin … who in the hell are you?" He demanded when he finally saw Eric standing there next to the bed. He instinctively moved closer to Stephanie in a protective manner.

"This is MY house and MY wife in MY bedroom … who in the hell are YOU?" Eric demanded back, his face turning red and his posture stiffening as he realized what was going on.

Stephanie quickly stood, pulling her bathrobe together modestly.

"Eric … what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"What am I doing here?" He hissed as he moved closer. "What in the hell is HE doing here – in OUR bedroom?"

"My bedroom … you moved out – remember?"

"Well – I moved back home. Last week. You would know that if you had returned any of my phone calls."

"I've been busy." Stephanie shrugged. "Matthew Brannigan … Eric Forrester." She finally managed to introduce them then realized what Eric said. "What do you mean – you moved back home?" Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"I broke things off with Donna and moved back home. To live with my wife …"

"You can't be serious!" She interrupted him incredulously as she started to laugh then caught herself. She looked over at Matt, who was just eyeing her expectantly. "Eric – we're getting a divorce …"

"I changed my mind." Eric told her matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"Well – so did I. We're getting a divorce." Stephanie told him in no uncertain terms. "Our marriage is over. So – please – just leave."

"LEAVE? You're telling ME to leave?" Eric yelled at her.

"For God's sake – what part of that don't you understand?" Stephanie yelled back then tried to calm down.

"He's not the brightest bulb on the shelf – is he?" Matt mumbled, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Stephanie had a hard time not laughing herself as she gave Matt an exasperated look.

"Look, Eric – you knew about Matthew … Pam told you on the phone … I told you –"

"I was supposed to believe all that crap - about Dr. Hot Shot or whatever?"

"Well – yes … if you had, we wouldn't be standing here like a bunch of idiots …"

"He's the idiot. We're just the half-naked future Dr. and MRS. Hot Shot." Matt corrected her.

"Would you stop trying to make me laugh and just go put some clothes on – please?"

"Mother?" Felicia called out as she hurried into the room then came to an abrupt stop as she saw the three of them standing there and realized what was going on. "Oops!" She looked around and saw the clothes on the floor and the messed up bed. "Oh – wow!"

"Felicia …" Stephanie spoke up in a warning tone.

"The Swoop has begun." Matt mumbled with a heavy sigh.

"Oh my God - you're the man in the photo!" Felicia blurted out as she recognized Matt.

"What photo?" Stephanie made a confused face.

"The newspaper photo – from that Fundraiser thingee you went to last Saturday night. Dr. Matthew Brannigan ... in the flesh." Felicia grinned.

"You saw that here in LA?"

"Well – yeah. It's not everyday that my mother –"

"Mom?" Thorne called out as he hurried into the room – having the same reaction that Felicia had. "Whoa … holy shit … Dad – hi …"

"This is the man who was in the photo with Mom." Felicia whispered in a gossipy tone.

"Alright – that's enough. Everyone out so Matthew and I can get dressed." Stephanie decided.

"Why in the hell didn't you lock the door?" Matthew pointed out with a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"Why didn't you? Look – just go downstairs and wait for us – I'll make the introductions then. And you – " Stephanie turned to Eric, who had finally noticed the painting hanging above the fireplace.

"Where did that come from?" Eric spoke up quietly as he moved for a closer look. "You never told me you posed for that. When did you have it painted?"

Stephanie hesitated.

"I didn't." She told him quietly.

"Well – if you didn't then who …" Eric's voice drifted off as he looked over at Matt.

"My God, Mother. That is so beautiful … so life-like … it looks exactly like you … like I remember you." Thorne told her in a hushed tone as he moved for a closer look. "You were pregnant with Kristen – right?"

Eric just looked at Stephanie for several silent moments then turned and walked out of the room. Felicia and Thorne just looked awkwardly at each other then back at Stephanie and Matt.

"Your Aunt Pam is staying in the guest house. Why don't the three of you plan something for dinner. And call Ridge and ask him to join us – alright?" Stephanie motioned for them to head for the door.

"Sure." Thorne agreed then took hold of Felicia's arm and pulled her with as he headed out of the room.

Matt moved behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her tightly with a heavy sigh. She turned into him with her own heavy sigh.

"So – Dr. Hot Shot …"

"Yes – Mrs. Hot Shot …"

"That'll teach us to not lock the door." Stephanie sighed again as she caressed his bare chest.

"Bet we never forget to do that again." Matt kissed her hair.

Stephanie tilted her head back and finally smiled before meeting his lips in a deep kiss.


	25. Chapter 25 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter Twenty-five**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Pool … 4:00 pm PST**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Stephanie saw Eric sitting on one of the chaise lounges, his posture slumped over as he stared into the empty glass in his hands.

"Would you like a refill?" She offered as she went over to the bar and poured herself a glass of bottled water.

"I'm perfectly capable of filling my own glass in my own home." He mumbled bitterly.

"Suit yourself." She agreed then went over and sat down on the lounge across from him.

"How could you bring that man here … into our home … our bed." He hissed as he shook his head in disbelief, finally straightening to look at her.

"You can't be serious." She told him stunned. "The so called "sacredness" of our home and our bed was spoiled a long time ago – by you – not by me, Eric. So don't sit there and pretend to be so damn self-righteous and betrayed." She told him in a disgusted tone then paused. "After our divorce is final – this will be your home again. But in the meantime, I need time to pack. So for the next few days – you'll just have to go stay somewhere else. I've already packed some of your things and put them in your car … it would be better if you just left now." She told him in no uncertain terms.

"Not so fast … you just can't get rid of me like that, Stephanie." His eyes narrowed at her coldly. "I deserve some answers."

"Barry flew to Chicago last Thursday. I signed the divorce papers along with an amended property settlement. Like I said – you get the house – as well as the business. I've also asked the judge to waive the 6-month waiting period before either of us can remarry. Barry filed the papers on Friday and Judge Reynolds is going to finalize our divorce tomorrow." Stephanie explained with a shrug then took a long sip.

"And I told you – I changed my mind about the divorce." He raised a defiant eyebrow.

"Well – not that I believe you but – tough. It's too late for any of that now, Eric. Our marriage is over. So completely over."

"Because now YOU say so." Eric clarified.

"Yep. Because now I say so." Stephanie raised her own defiant eyebrow.

"Because of Dr. Hot Shot?"

She hesitated, making a thoughtful face.

"Because my feelings for Matthew made me realize that I was wrong to try to hold onto our marriage for all these years … I couldn't admit that you've been right all along when you've said that it was just too hard when we were together … it took too much effort to try to make things right … you didn't like the person you were with me ..." She let her voice drift off as she hesitated, looking down as she swirled the water around in her glass. "I was afraid to give up on the hope that you were the right man for me and that we were meant to be together." She paused. "I'm sorry for that –"

"You're sorry!" Eric repeated in a loud incredulous tone.

"I realize that doesn't make up for all the years of misery that I put you through … I've always listened to what you've said to me, Eric. I just didn't want to believe you. I couldn't … but you were right and I was wrong. And I'm sorry." She shrugged. "Love should be easy and effortless …it should just happen without having to force it … it should be bring joy and laughter and energy to your life … all those things that you've said you've found with Donna … and now – that's what I've found with Matthew …you and I never had that."

Hearing her admit that, Eric's posture weakened and he just stared at her expressionlessly.

"I can't lose you, Steph." He finally whispered hoarsely, his eyes clouding with tears – taking her by surprise.

"We both have to let go, Eric. It's time." Stephanie told him as gently as she could.

Eric hesitated then just shook his head as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Jonathon – Eric … there's a Judge Reynolds who is going to finalize our divorce tomorrow. Stop him. I've changed my mind." He paused to listen. "What do you mean it's too late … he what?" He yelled into the phone.

"Mother?" Felicia called out as she came down the stairs. "Are you – here you are … both of you." She made a surprised face when she saw her parents sitting together.

"What is it, Felicia?" Stephanie asked, still trying to pay attention to Eric's phone call.

"Your attorney is here to see you. He said it's really important."

Stephanie quickly stood then realized she shouldn't look so excited as she walked past Eric and hurried up the stairs after Felicia. On the way, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi – it's me. Why don't you join me downstairs in the Foyer. I think this is something you'll be interested in." She smiled as she hung up then walked into the living room and saw Barry waiting for her by the front door.

Matt appeared on the landing and, seeing both Stephanie and Barry standing there, he hurried down the stairs to join them.

"Well – I see you two made it to LA ok."

"This morning around 11:00." Stephanie told him as she raised an impatient eyebrow.

"Good to see you again, Barry." Matt shook his hand as he went and stood next to Stephanie.

"Something tells me that "good" is just going to get better." Barry handed Stephanie the envelope in his hand. "As a favor to you, Stephanie – Judge Reynolds returned from his vacation a day early. Here are your final divorce papers - as amended – all signed, sealed and delivered."

Stephanie took the envelope and just stared at it silently for a long moment then turned and looked at Matt and raised an eyebrow.

"Now you can finally restore my virtue and make an honest woman out of me." She murmured emotionally as he pulled her into a tight embrace, closing their eyes as they both let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Well – I'll leave the two of you …" Barry let his words hang as he moved towards the door.

"Thank you, Barry." Stephanie pulled free and went over to give him a brief hug. "For everything."

"My pleasure. It's good to finally see you getting what you want, Stephanie." Barry kissed her cheek then smiled at Matt. "Take good care of her, Matt."

"My pleasure. Thank you, Barry." Matt followed him to the door then closed it after him.

Stephanie quickly moved back into Matt's waiting arms then noticed they were being watched from the living room. Felicia, Thorne – and Eric – were all standing there.

"Uhhh … we're not alone." She pointed out as she pulled back, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Matt made a face, pointing out.

"We really do need to be alone at this point in time, my love."

"I know." She sighed. "We'll be back down in time for dinner. Is Ridge coming?"

"Yes." Thorne spoke up.

"Good. It'll be nice to see my grandchildren as well." Stephanie pointed out as she pulled Matt with her up the stairs – leaving the three of them to just stand there and watch them disappear.


	26. Chapter 26 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter Twenty-six**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Stephanie's bedroom … a couple of minutes later …**

Matt followed Stephanie into the bedroom then closed and locked the door. She watched him with an amused smile on her face then quickly moved into his out-stretched arms.

"We're one step closer to our dream coming true." She whispered into his shoulder as they squeezed each other tight.

"We'll have to send Judge Reynolds something to thank him for cutting his vacation short and finalizing this. And to think, you didn't even have to bribe him with a cleavage peek." Matt sighed into her hair.

"You're impossible." She laughed then let out a heavy sigh. "The timing couldn't have been better … Eric had just called his attorney to tell him to put a stop to the divorce. Now – it's too late for him to do anything."

Matt pulled back, eyeing her carefully as he caressed her cheek.

"Are you really alright with all of this, my darling? There has to be a part of you that is feeling –"

"Matthew – I'm surprisingly fine with all of this. Yes – it's a little bittersweet that over two-thirds of my life ended like this … but the next third holds such love and promise – and you."

Matt let out a heavy sigh of relief then moved her back towards the bed and sat her down on the edge of the mattress.

"Then it's time that we make this official – don't you think?" He pointed out as he knelt down on one knee in front of her and took something out of his pocket.

Realizing what he was doing, Stephanie took a quick breath as her eyes clouded with tears.

"Will you marry me, Stephanie?" He whispered emotionally, his own eyes clouding with tears as he opened the velvet box and held it in front of her.

She took another breath as a tender smile formed.

"Yes, I will marry you, Matthew." She whispered back, having to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"My grandfather gave this ring to my grandmother almost 90 years ago. A few days before she died, she gave it to me and told me to never give up hope … to only give this to the woman who made my heart sing." He slowly slipped it onto her finger. "They didn't have a lot of money but they had more love than I had ever seen – until I met you … and you made my heart sing …" His voice cracked with emotion as she reached out and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "This ring is a symbol of all my love and respect and gratitude and hope …" He couldn't continue as he finally met her lips in a deep, loving kiss.

Stephanie pulled him with as she laid back onto the mattress and they continued their kiss to seal their future together – or at least tried to. Finally, she had to pull away because she was crying too hard.

"Oh God …" She sniffed. "If we're this emotional now – what are we going to be like on our wedding day?"

"A couple of bawl babies." Matt had to laugh as his tears continued to flow as well. He reached over to the nightstand for the box of Kleenex then decided, "Come on – let's at least get more comfortable." He stood then pulled her up.

"Are we going to have more snuggle time?" She had to smirk playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Me? Never. I've just never met a man who was so – snuggly."

"That's the effect you have on me … among others." He waited for her to get comfortable back against the pillows then joined her, pulling the blanket up over them. "The cold and snow we left behind in Chicago did have certain advantages."

"True." She agreed as she snuggled up to him with a heavy sigh, holding her hand out so she could get a good look at the ring. "This is the most beautiful and precious ring I've ever seen … thank you, my darling."

"It's a perfect fit … just like everything else about us." He pointed out as he took hold of her hand and kissed the ring.

"True." She agreed as she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "Just like everything else." She sighed contentedly. "I'm ready for another kiss – how about you?"

"Well – I suppose … if I must." He sighed then leaned towards her and puckered up expectantly.

"Well – I wouldn't want to twist your arm." She teased. "We should practice which kind of kiss we want for our wedding ceremony."

"Hmmm … good idea. And we should decide on our vows … do you want a minister or a judge or what … we should make a list of all the things we need to decide." Matt decided.

Stephanie leaned back and gave him an exasperated look.

"Later … just get over here and kiss me."

"Ha! Give a woman a ring and she gets so bossy and demanding …"

Stephanie finally silenced him with a kiss. A couple of minutes later, they had to part to catch their breaths.

"Mmmm … I could spend the rest of my life like this … the woman I love in my arms … these soft kissable lips on mine … the rest of the world shut out behind that locked door … not that I don't want to meet your children and grandchildren –"

"I know … I'm surprised to admit that I feel the same way." She shrugged as she traced her finger around the buttons on his shirt. "We can make it an early night." She pointed out.

"What time will dinner be ready?"

"Probably 6:30 or so … by the time everyone gets here."

"Then we have time for a talk?"

"Are you in one of your list moods again?" She teased, tilting her head back with an amused smirk.

"No … but we really do have to make more plans for our big day."

"We will … so what would you like to talk about?"

"Well … you still haven't gotten around to filling me in on your marital history, my dear." Matt pointed out as he raised an eyebrow, watching her make a face. "Not that it matters but I would rather not be totally clueless around your family. Based on what both you and Pam have said – I really am confused. If I could just have a better understanding -" He let his words hang.

"I understand … and you're right. I should explain. It can be confusing. I'm just used to people already knowing … I don't ever remember having to tell someone about all my marriages and divorces. The tabloids have always done that for me." Stephanie shrugged then hesitated. "Well – anyway - to make a long story short -" She began, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd like the whole story, Stephanie." Matt interrupted her.

"We don't have time for the whole story right now. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. We skipped lunch – remember? Somebody had this craving to make love instead of eating food - " She let her words hang as she gave him an exasperated look.

Matt made a face then sighed.

"Alright the highlighted version now – the whole story later tonight."

"Oh how romantic. On the night the love of my life finally proposes marriage to me – I'm going to tell him all the boring details about my other marriages. Wouldn't you rather celebrate our engagement with champagne and soft music and love making …"

"Well – of course I would. And we will. Like you'll to have to twist my arm about that. But right now - you're stalling again."

"You're right. I am … alright – the highlighted version now." She sighed heavily then paused. "Eric is the only man I've been married to. We met in college and got married in 1960. Twenty eight years, 5 children and an unknown number of infidelities later, we separated for the first time - in 1988 - for several months. Then Eric changed his mind and moved back home. In 1990, he changed his mind again and this time went through with the divorce. He married someone else, Brooke, and had two more children, Rick and Bridget. That marriage didn't last long and he married someone else in 1993, Sheila. During that marriage, he had a vasectomy so there were no more children. That marriage only lasted a few years as well. In 1997, Eric and I got back together and decided to remarry. Half-way through the ceremony, the minister found a photo of Eric in bed with another woman in his bible and that was the end of that reconciliation. Until 1999, when I had a stroke. Eric had this sudden epiphany that I really was the love of his life after all and he couldn't live without me. Anyway – we got married while I was still in the hospital." She paused, taking a breath as his arms automatically tightened around her.

"How serious was your stroke?" He asked gently.

"Pretty serious. I was paralyzed on my right side for a several weeks. But my recovery, though gradual, was complete. And Eric really was a big part of that. Our 2nd marriage hit a major snag in 2002 and we separated again. I moved out that time. By 2003, things had smoothed out a bit and we had one of those vow renewal ceremonies – his idea not mine. In 2005, there was an even bigger snag. Eric pulled a fast one and used my power of attorney to divorce me without my knowledge and he remarried wife # 2, Brooke. That marriage lasted about a month." Stephanie paused, her mood turning somber. "It was about that time that Felicia moved back home from Europe with her baby son. She was in stage 4 colon cancer … it was her dying wish that Eric and I remarry – again. So we did. January 2006. With the understanding that we would annul the marriage after she died. Only she didn't die. We were able to get her treatment and her cancer went into remission. And Eric and I stayed married. Until August of last year. Another snag, another separation. He began his current affair with his latest bimbo. And he filed for divorce in December. I refused to sign the papers … and that pretty much brings us up-to-date to my trip to Chicago." She shrugged. "One man. Three marriages. One vow renewal. And three divorces." She summed it up with a heavy sigh.

Matt just looked at her expressionlessly for a long silent moment.

"And you say that I'm a glutton for punishment?" He finally pointed out incredulously.

Stephanie made a sheepish face.

"What can I say … Pammie was right … I've been pathetically monogamous." She sighed. "Though I have had three other brief relationships since our first divorce. Two involved sex. One was platonic. None of them really meant anything." She hesitated then reached over and caressed his cheek with a mischievous grin. "You're my first adulterous affair."

"I'd much rather hear you say "only"." Matt pointed out with an exasperated look.

"Well – that goes without saying … but yes – my one and only." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"As well as your final husband and your final marriage." He added.

"As well as my final husband and my final marriage." She agreed with an easy smile then her mood turned somber again. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you –" Her voice drifted off as she caressed his chest through his shirt.

"About your fifth child?" He guessed quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Actually … she would've been my third." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Felicia and Thorne saw the painting and they're going to have questions … about our history." She paused again. "I've never told anyone the truth about this … not even Eric… but I want you to know … so you'll understand." She paused again, shifting positions in his arms. "Thorne was only a few months old when I became pregnant again. The baby was born three weeks premature … with a birth defect, Microcephaly … a beautiful blonde, blue-eyed little girl who appeared normal in every way – except in the most important way … her brain was under-developed … severely abnormal … the doctors didn't expect her to live more than a few hours … a day or two at the most … they tried to prepare me … told me there was nothing they could do and considering her condition, it would be a blessing to let just let her go …" Her voice drifted off. "Eric was in Paris preparing for a fashion show … his first really big opportunity for international exposure … our marriage had been under a lot of strain for several months … we weren't getting along very well … things had been said and done … doubts and insecuities had surfaced." She paused. "When I called his hotel room, it was around 1:00 am in Paris … a woman answered the phone. I heard his voice in the background. He was upset with her – something about what if it was his wife calling … anyway, I just hung up. I couldn't deal with that … and there wasn't anyone else I could call … my father was already dead and my mother – well, that wasn't an option. And Eric's parents were in Iowa visiting his brother … I didn't have anyone else to talk to or support me …" Her voice drifted off again. "Anyway … I called Eric back the next day. He answered the phone this time … and I told him that our baby had been stillborn. That the doctors didn't know why. That sometimes these things just happen … he took the news pretty well. Offered to come right away. But I told him that it wasn't necessary. I would take care of the arrangements … he was obviously relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with any of it. He even decided that he would stay in Paris longer than planned – since I wouldn't need help taking care of a new baby – as well as Ridge and Thorne … that's what made me realize that I had made the right the decision … if I had told him the truth – at some point, he would've resented me for it … he would've felt that I was trying to use our daughter's condition to keep him trapped in a marriage he never wanted in the first place …" She paused, watching as she entwined their fingers together. "I named my daughter Angela … my little Angel … and I had her baptised … and we waited for her to die. Only she didn't die. The hours turned into days and then a week. Ridge was already in school and Thorne was young enough for me to take him with when I went to the hospital to help take care of Angela. When she was a month old, the doctors suggested that I make other arrangements for her care. She was becoming my miracle baby. I even began to think that the doctors had misdiagnosed her. So I brought in specialists. But I was wrong … I had enough money from Father's estate to rent a house and hire a doctor and nurses to take care of Angela around the clock. I spent as much time with her as possible. After Eric finally came home, the business consumed so much of his time and attention, he never noticed anything. We never talked about it - or Paris. Or much of anything other than the business." She kissed his hand as he tightened his arms around her. "Angela lived to be four-years-old. Sometimes, it was a struggle but she was fighter … she finally died from pneumonia … she was the most beautiful, peaceful little girl … my little Angel … my miracle … my reason for starting the Douglas Pediactric Foundation … my reason for needing answers … my reason for finding you, Matthew." Stephanie told him quietly. She tilted her head back and saw the tears in his eyes as he pulled her into him and buried his face into her hair. "We're back to being bawl babies." She sniffed as her own tears started to fall.

"Yep … just let me hold you, my darling … for a really long time." Matt whispered emotionally.

"For the rest of our lives is fine with me." Stephanie whispered back as they sunk lower into the pillows.

"For the rest of our lives." Matt agreed.


	27. Chapter 27 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion … Living Room … 6:00 pm**

Ridge, Thorne, Kristen ( who arrived two days early) and Felicia are speculating about what is going on …

"What in the hell is keeping them … you don't think they're …"

"Thorne – enough already – alright?" Ridge snapped at his younger brother pensively. "The two of you have got to be exaggerating this whole situation." He insisted.

"Tell that to Dad … he's the one who walked in on them in the first place." Felicia pointed out. "God – you should've seen the expression on his face – "

"And you said you saw a photo of the two of them together in Chicago?" Kristen asked preoccupied.

"At some fundraiser Saturday night. I didn't think it was that big of a deal otherwise I would've downloaded the newspaper article … I mean – who would've thought Mother would bring the man home with her – " Felicia made a face.

"And have sex with him in the same bedroom –"

"Alright, little brother – we get the picture … Christ … "

"Mother is going to be upset that her grandchildren aren't here." Felicia pointed out.

"And just what in the hell are we supposed to tell them. Let's have dinner with Grandpa and Grandma and Grandma's new boyfriend?" Thorne pointed out. "Let's face it – our kids are confused enough as it is. Their grandma has always been the one stable presence in their lives."

"Where do you suppose Dad is now?" Ridge asked as he slumped down onto the sofa.

"Probably still down by the pool - getting drunk." Felicia sighed tiredly.

"I can't believe Aunt Pam won't tell us what's going on." Thorne mumbled. "Since when are her lips sealed."

"Maybe she doesn't know herself. It's not like they confide in each other." Kristen pointed out.

"They had to have been on the same plane." Ridge pointed out then paused. "Maybe this is all some master plan to make Dad jealous and get him to drop the divorce."

"Could be … Mom's attorney did stop by –"

"Ssshhh … here they come." Thorne interrupted Felicia as he saw Stephanie and Matt appear at the top of the stairs.

The top of the stairway ...

"Wait –" Matt took hold of Stephanie's arm and held her back. "What if they don't like me and don't approve of our relationship?" He whispered nervously.

"Then I'll just have to send you back to Boston alone." Stephanie shrugged, keeping a straight face.

"This is serious, Stephanie –"

"Matthew – trust me – there is absolutely nothing NOT to like about you." She reached over and fixed his collar then gave him a quick kiss.

"You mean - other than the fact that I intend to steal their mother away from them and drag you off to live out the rest of our lives in Heaven on Earth."

"They've been trying to get rid of me for years. They'll probably offer to buy our plane tickets." She automatically wiped her lipstick off his lips.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I can already hear the buzz – they're getting ready to swoop as we speak."

"I don't hear anything …including grandchildren." She realized, making a face.

"A bad sign – right?"

She shrugged, deciding,

"Let's just get this over with so we can start our private celebration."

"Wait … one more thing … and you have to answer this truthfully –" He paused. "Will the person who shot you be here in this house tonight?" He asked purposefully.

She just stared at him stunned for a moment then her expression softened and she reached over to caress his cheek.

"No – my darling. The lion can relax and take the night off. His lioness will only be surrounded by her baby cubs - who love her and would never hurt her." She assured him with a playful smirk.

"Well – then … alright." He let out a relieved sigh.

"Shall we?" Stephanie gave him an easy smile then started down the stairs.

Frowning, Matt followed behind.

"Kristen!" Stephanie called out when she saw her oldest daughter standing there with her brothers and sister. "You're early."

"How could I wait after your cryptic invitation." Kristen pointed out as she hurried into her mother's out-stretched arms for a tight hug. "It is so good to see you. I've been so worried." She told her emotionally.

"I'm doing fine, sweetie. Better than fine, actually … how are you? And the boys?"

"We're doing just fine. They'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"Good … well –" Stephanie sighed as she looked at her other three children as they just stood there some distance away, silently observing their reunion.

A knock on the front door startled all of them.

"Maybe my grandchildren?" Stephanie pointed out purposefully as she automatically turned to answer the door.

Matt quickly pulled her back to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm answering the door."

"I'll answer the door. You stay here … a house like this and they don't have a doorbell or a butler?" Matt mumbled as he walked away and opened the door. "Hello – can I help you?" He greeted the young woman suspiciously.

Bridget just stood there and stared at the strange man.

"Bridget - " Stephanie called out as she walked towards them.

"Stephanie – hi. I heard you were home and I couldn't wait to see you –" Bridget hurried over to give her a tight hug.

"Hello – sweetie. I'm glad you came." Stephanie returned her hug.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're having a family party –"

"And you're part of our family – aren't' you?" Stephanie pulled her with as she walked towards the living room. "Jeeves – you can close the door now." She told Matt over her shoulder, trying not to laugh then waited for him to come back over and stand next to her. "So – here we all are." She sighed heavily as she looked from one to other. "Well – I guess two hugs are better than none. And still no grandchildren." She pointed out, making a face.

"We thought we should talk first." Ridge spoke up.

"Oh – I see … well … if I'm not going to get my grandchildren then I at least insist on getting food while we talk. But first the introductions - " She decided then took a deep breath. "Starting on the right – my children - Felicia, Ridge, Thorne and Kristen. And this is Bridget." She introduced them then slipped her arm through Matt's. "This is Matthew Brannigan. He's staying here with me. His family will be joining us on Thursday morning. And then we're all being whisked away to some untold destination – where Matthew and I will be married on Saturday. So - you have until then to clear your schedules and pack. And by ALL – I mean ALL – young, old and in-between. Including you and Rick, sweetie. If you want to join us." Stephanie gave Bridget a smile.

"Of course … oh my … you're getting married?"

"Yep." Stephanie held up her hand to show off her engagement ring to them.

"It's beautiful. Looks antique." Bridget remarked still stunned as she got a closer look.

"It is. Matthew's grandmother gave it to him."

"Congratulations, Mr. Brannigan." Bridget finally held out her hand to Matt.

" Matt – please. And thank you." Matt managed a smile as he shook her hand.

"It's DOCTOR Matthew Brannigan." Stephanie clarified.

"Oh my God – I thought you looked familiar." Bridget gushed as she finally recognized him. "This is such an honor. I've never met a Nobel Prize Winner before. I'm very familiar with your work. Accomplishments."

"Well –" Matt just shrugged it off. "Stephanie's told me about your work in the ER. I did my Residency as a Pediatrician and spent a lot of time on ER duty. No easy task."

"Well – if I get beeped then you'll understand."

Smiling at the easy exchange between the two of them, Stephanie turned towards the others.

"Have you had enough time to recover and at least say hello now?"

"How can you just drop a bomb like that on us and expect us to recover so quickly?" Kristen spoke up, obviously still in shock.

"Well – honey – there isn't a whole lot of time between now and Saturday."

"Does Daddy know about this?" Felicia spoke up quietly.

"Yes. I told him earlier when we were down by the pool." Stephanie explained then paused. "The divorce became final today. And the judge agreed to waive the six-month waiting period. Your father gets this house and the business in the settlement. He'll just be staying somewhere else until I leave on Thursday."

"Why such a rush to marry this man?" Thorne asked suspiciously.

"Don't you think I've wasted enough of my life already?" Stephanie pointed out matter-of-factly then made a face. "Well – if there aren't going to be any more hellos or hugs or congratulations … Matthew and I haven't eaten since breakfast and we're starved. So – you can either join us in the kitchen or stay out here and -" Stephanie told them then turned towards Matt.

"Mother – wait." Thorne told her then paused then hurried over to her. "Welcome home." He gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you. And I love you. And I want you to be happy."

"Something told me you would be the first one to melt." Stephanie whispered emotionally into his shoulder. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome." Thorne straightened then held his hand out to Matt. "Nice to meet you, Matt. Congratulations. Welcome to the family."

Matt gave him an easy smile as he shook his hand.

"Thank you, Thorne. That means a lot to me."

"To both of us." Stephanie told him as she slipped her arm around Matt's waist and leaned into him.

Matt kissed her hair as they shared a heavy, relieved sigh. Felicia walked over and slipped her arms around her mother.

"This is just going to take a lot of getting used to, Mother." She whispered then managed to give Matt a faint smile in greeting.

"I know, honey."

Kristen was the next to hug Stephanie and acknowledge Matt with a smile.

Ridge slowly approached them, his expression still full of confusion and doubt, pointing out.

"You've never been one to do things so impulsively."

"This isn't impulsive, darling. This is the easiest and most natural thing I've ever done." Stephanie assured him as he pulled her into a hug. "You'll see … trust my instincts on this – alright?"

He pulled back, managing a faint smile then held out his hand to Matt.

"Just give us some time – alright."

"I'm a very patient person." Matt assured him.

"Ha!" Stephanie laughed.

"What do you mean – ha? Look how long I've waited for you?" Matt pointed out. "And for you to feed me." He automatically leaned over and gave her a tender kiss.

Stephanie gave him an easy smile as she automatically wiped her lipstick off his lips.

"I think I'm smelling Pammie's famous pot roast." She laughed.

"A guy goes forty some years without pot roast and now I get it twice in one week."

The Forrester Kitchen … several minutes later …

The seven of them have settled down at the kitchen island and started to eat the meal Pam prepared – her famous pot roast. Pam decided to leave them alone and went to eat in the guest house.

"So – how does one go about winning a Nobel Prize?" Thorne asked curiously with his mouth full of food.

"Well – what cinched it for me was the evening gown competition. I really wowed the judges with my twirls and dips. Of course, walking the runway in those heels was a real bitch –" Matt explained, managing to keep a straight face.

"Alright – alright – dumb question." Thorne admitted as the others all laughed.

"No, it wasn't." Matt assured him. "Your mother told me that you and I have a similar sense of humor and I just couldn't resist testing it out." He grinned, giving Thorne a wink.

"Oh God – we have two of you now?" Ridge moaned.

"Well, big bro – that's better than having NO sense of humor." Thorne pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch." Ridge gave him an unappreciative look.

"Seriously – winning a Nobel Prize in Medicine is, in my opinion, the ultimate achievement. And then when you win THREE – " Bridget emphasized the importance. "Do you have any idea how many more millions of babies have been born healthy and normal because of this man's hard work and dedication to discover the causes and cures for birth defects?" She pointed out, looking at Stephanie.

"Yes – sweetie – I do have a very good idea." Stephanie assured her with an easy smile.

"Stephanie, more so than anyone else, deserves most of the credit. If it wasn't for her hard work and dedication and generosity and compassion – I never would've accomplished even a fraction of what I have." Matt explained matter-of-factly.

Stephanie looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"That's a major exaggeration that we needn't expand on."

"It's a husband's prerogative to toot his wife's horn for her if he wants." Matt narrowed his eyes at her in return.

"Hmmm … that's something we've never heard in THIS house before." Thorne pointed out purposefully – getting an exasperated look from his mother.

"If I wanted my horn tooted – dear – I'd toot it myself." Stephanie warned Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you do need to "expand" on this subject, Mother. What is he talking about? Your charity fundraising?" Ridge spoke up confused.

"We can talk about that later." Stephanie still tried to shrug it off.

"Oh my God – this is all starting to make sense!" Bridget blurted out incredulously.

"I'm sure glad it makes sense to you." Felicia mumbled, as confused as Ridge.

"Stephanie DOUGLAS … The DOUGLAS Pediatric Research Center in Boston – of which Dr. Matthew Brannigan is the Chief of Staff … and if I'm not mistaken, there's much more -."

"How come this is the first that we've heard about any of this?" Felicia insisted. "Your own children –"

Stephanie hesitated then let out a heavy sigh.

"There's only so many flower arrangements a pampered society matron can make in one lifetime." Stephanie pointed out purposefully as she looked at both of her daughters.

"That isn't fair." Kristen insisted defensively.

"I think it is." Thorne agreed then took another bite.

"Who asked you?" Kristen snapped back.

"It's a son's prerogative to –"

"Thorne –" Stephanie warned then turned back towards Matt. "See what you started?"

"You're the one who hasn't told her children the truth about this, Stephanie – not me." Matt shrugged.

"We've been debating what our first argument would be about – I think we're getting pretty damn close to finding out."

"Hmmm – well – it would be a one-sided argument at best." He leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss. "But if that's how you want to remember this occasion – " He let his words hang.

"You're impossible." Her expression finally softened as she leaned to nuzzle his cheek. "Dr. Snuggles." She smirked playfully.

"Hmmm … now that sounds interesting. You should make it Dr. McSnuggles – like the television show 'Grey's Anatomy'." Bridget laughed.

Stephanie had to laugh along with her.

"Well – in that case … Matthew could also be Dr. McSmoothy." Stephanie caressed his clean-shavened jaw line. "Or how about Dr. McSwooney. You should see how he makes all the women swoon when he walks into a room." She teased good-naturedly.

Thorne joined in on their laughter. Matt just gave her an exasperated look as he continued to eat. Ridge, Kristen and Felicia continued to pout. Stephanie finally stopped laughing with a heavy sigh as she looked over and imitated their pout.

"Alright." She decided. "Bridget is right. I did start the Douglas Pediatric Foundation many, many years ago. And along with that is the Research Center where Matthew is Chief of Staff. And there's more to go along with that – "

"Why haven't you ever told us about this?" Kristen asked quietly.

"I intended to." Stephanie shrugged.

"When – on your death bed?" Felicia pointed out. "The reading of your will?"

Stephanie hesitated with a frown.

"I wanted this to be MY own special legacy for my children and grandchildren. Something special that had substance and significance that I could leave you with … something that made a difference. Something good that came out of all the pain and …" Her voice drifted off as she paused again. "I've just been waiting for the right moment in time to tell you about it … a time when this family became more stable and respectable again and stopped being the subject of scandal for the tabloids." She made a face. "I suppose I've been protecting it – for you – by not making it public knowledge. I selfishly didn't want my legacy for you to be tarnished and diminished by all of the mess this family has been through - well - for over 20 years now." She shrugged then took a deep breath – waiting for their reactions.

Matt leaned closer and kissed her hair, giving her hand a tender squeeze. She just made a doubtful face as she leaned into him.

"Does this Foundation you started have anything to do with the baby you lost?" Ridge finally spoke up quietly.

Stephanie just looked at him stunned for a long moment – unable to answer.

"I was six-years-old, Mother. Did you think that I didn't notice that you left to go to the hospital to have a baby and you came home a few days later – without one? That I haven't always remembered that?"

"You've never said anything." Stephanie pointed out softly.

"Our babysitter, Mrs. Simpson told me not to. She said it would make you sad. And later - since you've never brought it up - I didn't think I should either." Ridge reasoned.

Stephanie made a face.

"Yes." She sighed. "The loss of my baby – Angela – was the reason why I started the Foundation. She was born with a birth defect … I needed answers. And if possible, I didn't want other mothers to go through what I went through."

"Does Dad know about this?" Kristen asked with a sniff.

Stephanie just shook her head.

"How could you keep something as important like this from him for so long?"

"Kristen ... Eric has never been all that interested - or observant."

"Did you get your answers?" Felicia spoke up, wiping away a tear.

Matt shook his head with a heavy sigh, deciding to answer this question.

"No – we've never been able to find the cause or the cure for that particular birth defect. Other than the fact that it is not genetic or hereditary." He added to reassure them.

"So the two of you really do have a long-term connection?" Kristen finally spoke up.

"Indirectly. We communicated with each other through the Foundation. We just met in person last week."

"By Divine Providence … we're a match made in Heaven." Matt added with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

"So very, very true." Stephanie sighed heavily then with an easy smile, she leaned over and met his lips in a long, tender kiss.

"And what about the painting?" Thorne spoke up once they parted. "You have to see it, Kris. Mom was pregnant with you. It'll take your breath away."

"Haven't we answered enough questions for one night?" Stephanie let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm much more interested in dessert."

"Didn't you just have dessert, Mother?" Felicia's mood finally lightened enough to tease.

"Dr. McScrumptious?"

They all laughed over that one.

"I think we all could use a break to digest everything that's happened tonight." Ridge let out a heavy sigh. "You do realize that this is really going to take some getting used to on our part – don't you, Mother?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes, son – we do." Stephanie assured him, raising her own eyebrow. "But just so there is no mistake about this – this is a really GOOD thing … the best … I think for all of us."

"That much is becoming very obvious, Mom. I can't remember the last time you looked this beautiful and seemed this happy. And if we have Matt – and God – to thank for that – I'm all for it." Thorne leaned over and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot." Stephanie whispered emotionally as she hugged him back. "Loving Matthew is the easiest thing I've ever done. It'll be that way for you, too."


	28. Chapter 28 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Stephanie's Bedroom … 10:30 pm**

"Forget the bath towels - my God – this bath robe is …" Matt's voice drifted off as he walked out of the bathroom and saw what was waiting for him.

The bedroom was illuminated with candlelight and a roaring fire, soft music was playing in the background, the bed was turned down and Stephanie, wearing the same bath robe, was pouring champagne into two glasses.

"You were saying?" She raised an eyebrow as she turned and held a glass out to him.

A wide grin formed as Matt walked over to her.

"Forget everything else." He decided as he took the glass.

"What – you don't want to have a lengthy discussion about bath linens and apparel?" She teased, moving closer and running her hand down the lapel of his robe.

"At this point in time – I doubt I could manage a lengthy discussion about anything." He admitted as he moved even closer.

"Hmmm … so I have your undivided attention then?" She smirked playfully.

"You, my love, have everything there is to have about me."

Turning serious, she reached over and caressed his clean-shavened cheek.

"Will you marry me, Matthew Brannigan?" She asked softly.

A surprised but easy smile formed as Matt took hold of her hand and kissed her ring.

"Yes – I will marry you, Stephanie Douglas." He answered softly, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing her closer against him.

Stephanie let out a heavy contented sigh as she leaned to meet his lips in a deep, loving kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered then touched her glass to his.

"My pleasure." He grinned as they both took a sip of champagne. "Now THAT'S our wedding ceremony kiss." He decided.

"Oh – you liked that one – huh?" She grinned then met his lips in another repeat kiss.

"Mmmm …" He sighed, continuing to kiss her that way over and over several times.

They both let out a contented sigh then took another sip of champagne before Stephanie set their glasses down on the table and pressed a button on the CD player.

"**I Only Have Eyes For You" … sung by Laura Fygi**

"Will you dance with me?" She whispered softly as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"My pleasure." Matt grinned as he slipped both arms around her waist as a new song started to play.

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his cheek as they started to move to the music. He tightened his arms around her as he gradually moved her towards the bed as the music continued to play.

"Don't think that I'm not noticing what you're doing, my dear." She murmured against his skin. "You do have a one track mind."

"Is that a complaint?"

Stephanie leaned back, shaking her head.

"Actually - it's all part of my master plan." She gave him a seductive smirk then pulled him into another kiss as he moved them onto the bed. "Happy one-week anniversary, my darling." She whispered as she slipped her hand inside his robe and started to caress his bare chest.

Matt sighed contentedly as he nuzzled her neck.

"The best week of my life … in so many ways, it feels like we've already been together forever … we're just an old married couple who love each other to pieces."

She started to laugh softly as she opened his robe and her lips found his.

"So true."

"The best thing about these robes is how easy they are to get off." He decided in a murmur as he continued their kiss, untying her robe's belt. "Let's be sure to take them with on our honeymoon … we'll never have to get dressed the whole time we're gone."

Several hours later …

"Mmmm … now THAT was the perfect way to celebrate our engagement." Stephanie murmured drowsily as they both started to wake up in each other's arms.

"Mmmm … so you're master plan went as planned?" Matt teased as he pulled the covers up closer around them.

"Absolutely."

"A pretty good rehearsal for our wedding night as well." He decided.

"Absolutely." She repeated with a sigh.

"So – now we've decided on that as well as the kiss … what else?" He yawned into her hair. "Minister or Judge?"

"Definitely a Minister … God needs to have his official representative present."

"Hmmm … so no more coincidences – huh?" He teased as he caressed her lower back and nuzzled her neck.

"This is definitely Divine Providence."

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later … so what else …" He paused pensively. "Our vows … let's be realistic about this. The two bawl babies better stick to the short traditional vows – or we'll really make blubbering fools of ourselves in front of everyone."

"True. And remember to put a lot of handkerchiefs in your pockets." She agreed.

"Maybe we should rehearse our lines – in private." He suggested quietly, leaning his head back and meeting her eyes. "With just the two of us – and God." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction.

"You mean – now?" She asked surprised.

"Right now." He caressed her cheek gently as he laid his head on the pillow next to her. "I, Matthew, take you, Stephanie, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

She reached over and wiped the tear from his cheek then whispered softly.

"I, Stephanie, take you, Matthew, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

He reached over and wiped the tear off her cheek then smiled tenderly.

"God now pronounces us husband and wife."

"You may kiss your bride." She smiled just as tenderly, leaning to meet his lips in a deep, loving kiss. "Mmmm … that went very well, my love." She tried to lighten the mood with a heavy contented sigh.

"Mmmm … I agree." He sighed just as contentedly. "So that about does it. Everything else is being taken care of. All we have to do is show up."

"And you're not going to tell me anything more?"

"Nope. It's all a surprise for my lovely bride."

"I still have to decide on what to wear … and don't start with that frilly speech again."

"I won't. But pick something very informal and comfortable. And easy to remove … and I really like you in blue … a soft, pale blue – like your eyes." He sighed contentedly into her neck.

"Anything else?" She murmured, finding it hard to concentrate.

"Hmmm … no cleavage. That would be too distracting."

"Maybe you should just pick something out for me." She suggested with a sigh as his lips teased her skin.

"Alright." He agreed preoccupied as he turned her onto her back and started to kiss her hungrily. "God – I love you." He whispered.

Several hours later …

"Matthew … wake up." Stephanie whispered gently into his ear as she caressed his chest.

"Mmmm … not yet." He moaned, tightening his arms around her.

"It's almost 7:00."

"So?"

"So – I'm hungry and we still have to shower and get dressed. And there's so much else we have to do …"

"Could we at least start off with a good morning and a kiss?" He pointed out, opening his eyes a little against the daylight.

"Alright – but just ONE kiss. And then we're up and out of this bed."

"Ha! You're the one who can never stop with only one kiss –"

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She told him then silenced him with a deep kiss. "Mmmm … good morning, my love." She murmured as she kissed him again.

"See – what did I say – never just one –"

She silenced him again with another kiss.

"Mmmm … good morning, my love." He repeated with a contented sigh. "I think we better take a bath. My body needs a long soak in some hot water. You've worn me out." He told her, making a face as he tried to sit up.

"Ahhh – you poor old man." She teased unsympathetically as she sat up and reached for her robe.

"At this rate – I will be – and soon." He mumbled as he did the same.

"Not until AFTER our honeymoon."

"Now who has a one-track mind?"

"Speaking of which – maybe we should abstain from now until our wedding night. Maybe even sleep in separate bedrooms."

"Stephanie – you can't be serious." He blurted out incredulously as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Couples do that." She insisted as she turned on the bath tub faucets.

"Well – maybe stupid couples. But that is ONE tradition we are NOT following. There is no way in hell we could go that long without being together." He insisted as he got the bath towels out of the linen closest. "Just get that thought out of your head right now."

"Alright – it's out. You don't have to get so bossy." She laughed then turned serious. "You don't really think we're going to keep going at this pace much longer - do you? I mean – realistically – Matthew, at our age, we'll wear ourselves out."

"We'll probably slow down some with making love. But we've gone so long without any of this –" He just shrugged at the thought. "Let's just let nature take its course."

"Alright – we'll just wait and see. And we do have more going for us than just the sex. I really do enjoy the snuggling and the cuddling just as much."

He went and stood in front of her; slipping his arms inside her robe.

"Mmmm … so do I … and that is never going to change … the feel of your body against mine is the most incredible feeling in the world, my love."

"Dr. and Mrs. Snuggles." She teased as she slipped her arms inside his robe.

"Wouldn't you rather be Grandma and Grandpa Snuggles?" He teased as he helped her into the tub and then followed.

"The old married couple?" She laughed as they both slid down into the hot, soothing water.

"Mmmm … absolutely. I can't think of anything else I'd rather be." Matt sighed contentedly as they stretched out together and relaxed. "I never imagined being able to feel this intimate with another person. Touching and talking and sharing everything like we do … the sense of trust and security … what we have together is so incredible, Stephanie … so rare." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her neck. "This is as close to heaven as I ever need to get."

Stephanie just sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as the hot water and Matt's hands worked their wonders on her - entrusting herself to him completely.


	29. Chapter 29 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 29**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Kitchen … Wednesday morning … 9:00 am**

"Well – this is a surprise." Stephanie announced when she saw her four children waiting for them in the kitchen. "Hopefully – a pleasant one." She raised an eyebrow.

"We just thought we could talk some more." Felicia spoke up with a shrug.

"About anything in particular?" Matt asked suspiciously as he went to pour the two of them some coffee.

"We've just had a chance to think things through …" Felicia's voice drifted off.

"And?" Stephanie added as she took some food out of the refrigerator.

"And … we really need more time to get used to this." Felicia told her with a shrug.

"And by THIS you mean –" Stephanie tried to get her to clarify.

"You … and Matt … your relationship … this marriage … we just need more time."

"Fine." Stephanie agreed as she carried the eggs and bacon over to the stove. "Take all the time you need."

"You mean it?"

"Why not … Matthew and I are going to go on a nice, long honeymoon – which will give you plenty of time to do whatever it is you need to do to get used to this. By the time we get back –"

"I meant BEFORE the wedding, Mother. We need more time BEFORE the wedding."

"Well, honey – there's nothing I can do about that. This is Wednesday, the wedding is on Saturday – there is only so much time in between." Stephanie shrugged as she started to cook the food.

"You could postpone the wedding." Felicia suggested quietly then waited for their reaction.

"Oh – I see … you want us to postpone our wedding … to give the four of you more time to get used to it." Stephanie repeated as she adjusted the flame under the frying pan.

"Yes." Felicia relaxed a little, relieved to finally have it spelled out.

"How much more time do you need? A day – a week – a month?"

"We're not sure." Felicia shrugged.

"So we should just postpone our wedding indefinitely – until you decide?"

"Well – maybe. Yes."

"Darling – how would you like your eggs cooked?" Stephanie asked.

"Over-easy." Matt, Ridge and Thorne all answered at the same time.

Stephanie turned and looked at them.

"I was talking to my older darling … or maybe I should say my NEW darling." She had to laugh as she gave Matt a reassuring wink behind their backs. "Besides – haven't the four of you already eaten breakfast? It is 9:00 in the morning." She pointed out.

"Doesn't that also apply to the two of you?" Ridge finally spoke up.

"We got a late start – practicing for our honeymoon." Stephanie smirked then went over and stood in front of them – seeing the uncomfortable faces they were making. "Add that to your list of things to get used to."

"Mother …" Felicia started to say.

"Don't you think the three of you are a bit too old to still have your baby sister do your bidding for you?" Stephanie interrupted her, imitating their pouts. "It's not going to work. Matthew and I are getting married this Saturday – with or without the four of you." She told them calmly yet firmly as she went back over to the stove.

Matt had to turn away so that they couldn't see his satisfied – and relieved - grin.

"Darling – what would you like on your toast?" He asked smugly.

"Strawberry jam, please, darling."

"And that's it?" Thorne spoke up.

"Well – some butter would be nice as well." Stephanie added.

"Mother –" Ridge started.

"Son – don't even bother wasting your breath. My marriage to Matthew is not open for debate or up for a vote. It's going to happen. With or without the four of you present. Period. End of subject." Stephanie turned her attention back to the frying pan on the stove. "Have you seen your Aunt Pam yet this morning?"

"She's gone to the grocery store." Kristen spoke up quietly.

"What time are Tony and Zende arriving? Or have you told them not to bother to come?" Stephanie carried their plates over to the counter across from them just as Matt laid down the plate of toast.

"Noooo … they'll be here around 2:00. Tony's renting a car." Kristen answered sullenly.

"Good … I'll get to see at least ONE of my grandchildren." Stephanie gave them an exasperated look as she sat down next to Matt.

"The rest will be here after school." Thorne mumbled. "Phoebe and Katherine are picking them all up."

"Thank you." Stephanie told him politely then noticed the way Matt was looking at his plate. "What's wrong? These are the best tasting eggs you're ever going to eat."

"You cooked me four eggs and half a pound of bacon? What are you trying to do – clog my arteries before we even make it to the alter?"

"You said you were hungry. And I've seen the way you eat. More than Ridge and Thorne combined."

"Well – " Matt just shrugged as he took a bite. "Mmmm – not bad." He tried not to smirk as he chewed.

"Ha … I told you I can cook. Do those four spoiled brats over there look like they were ever under-nourished?"

"We didn't spoil ourselves you know." Felicia mumbled as she sipped her coffee.

"True. I take full responsibility." Stephanie conceded.

"And now you're just going to leave us to marry someone you've only known a week." Ridge pointed out what was really going on in their minds. "And we're not supposed to have a problem with that. We're just supposed to hand you over to this complete stranger without any hesitation or doubts."

"Can't you at least TRY to see this from our point of view, Mother?" Thorne insisted. "All these years – we've never had to share you with anyone else before. Dad was never ever really – well – hell – it just wasn't like this."

"No – it wasn't like this. Never ever." Stephanie agreed matter-of-factly. "Think of all the times when you wanted me to stay out of your lives … to the extent you had to move to New York or Europe or do whatever else just to get away from me … look at the mess I've made of things …" She let her voice drift off then let out a heavy sigh. "It's time that I treated the four of you like the adults you're supposed to be – so it's time that you started to behave that way. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm just making a new life for myself with the man that I love more than anything. And we both want all of you to be a part of our new life." She hesitated. "Now that I have finally found this with Matthew – couldn't you try to see this from my point of view?" She asked quietly. "Is that really too much to ask? Aren't I entitled to be a little selfish for once in my life?" She raised an eyebrow then waited for a response.

The four of them just continued to sit there with sullen expressions.

"I guess not." Stephanie answered for them. "Oh – well. I'm going to be selfish anyway. And frankly, my dear, darling children – nothing you do or say is going to change a thing. Not our plans and certainly not our minds. Your spoiled, sullen behavior isn't even going to dampen my good mood." She shrugged then turned her attention back to Matt and the food. "Or Matthew's appetite." She added with a laugh.

"What can I say. I'm in love and I'm hungry." He answered with a mouthful of eggs.

"Ahhh … at least I come first." Stephanie leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Always, my love." Matt mumbled between chews.

"As long as I continue to feed you." She continued to laugh then looked over at her children again. "Don't you have to go to work today?" She asked curiously as she took her own bite.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Ridge mumbled.

"Oh darn."

"Just how long is this honeymoon of yours going to last?" Thorne asked quietly.

"Forever." Matt sighed dreamily then tried not to smirk. "We'll be back in LA at the end of February. Your mother and I have a medical conference at her clinic to attend –"

"And that's something else that is just so –" Kristen interrupted. "Finding out about this whole other life of yours is just so –"

"You had to go and bring that up again – didn't you?" Stephanie gave Matt an exasperated look.

Matt made a sheepish face as he took another bite.

"Why don't the four of you plan on attending this medical conference with us – as well as the other events that are planned. Matthew will be chairing a seminar about his clinic's future research plans. And there will be some scholarships awarded. And I'm hosting a dinner for a certain Nobel Prize Winner to acknowledge his contributions to medicine –"

"At which – I'm going to announce my retirement –"

"Oh - you are not." Stephanie interrupted quickly.

"You can deny it all you want, my dear, but I am retiring. How else am I going to spend the rest of our lives on our honeymoon. To quote a certain someone - aren't I entitled to be a little selfish for once in my life" Matt leaned over and nuzzled her cheek.

"Well - it's hardly the same -"

"Just accept the fact that I am retiring, Stephanie. For all intents and purposes - I already have – I haven't done a bit of work since I met you. So we need to focus on who is going to replace me and –"

"So you won't have to live in Boston then?" Felicia realized out loud, her mood quickly brightening.

The two of them just looked over at her silently for a moment.

"No –" Matt finally answered.

"Yes –" Stephanie disagreed. "At least part of the time. Matthew's family lives in Boston –"

"It's hardly the same, Stephanie."

"We talked about this –"

"Nothing was decided. We were going to wait and see how things went with the wedding and all." He reminded her. "Look – " Matt turned his attention to her children. "If that is what all this pouting is about – me forcing your mother to move to Boston on a permanent basis – that's not going to happen. She's not going to abandon you and I'm not going to keep her from you." He tried to reassure them. "Stephanie loves you too much and I love her too much to let that be the case."

The four of them were visible relieved to hear that and their moods improved enough for Matt to let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe now I can eat the rest of my breakfast without all those daggers being thrown at me." He mumbled as he took another bite. "These eggs really are good." He pointed out with a smirk.

Stephanie let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head with exasperation then turned and looked at her children – her eyes narrowing at them pensively.

"You really are a bunch of spoiled selfish brats." She told them affectionately.

"That's how our mother raised us." Ridge just shrugged as he got up and went over to the refrigerator, announcing, "I'm starved."

Felicia just stood and went around the counter to give Stephanie a big hug.

"For two people who are getting married in a few days – don't you have things to do?" Kristen pointed out curiously.

"Nope. It's all being taken care of." Matt shrugged. "All we have to do is show up."

"My groom has people doing all the work for us." Stephanie just shrugged.

"All any of us has to do is to be ready to leave tomorrow at noon." Matt clarified.

"Leave for where?" Thorne asked curiously.

"That's a surprise." Matt grinned with a wink then leaned over and gave Stephanie a kiss. "I won the bet so I'm in charge of the wedding plans."

"What was the bet?" Felicia asked curiously as she nibbled off of Stephanie's plate.

"None of your business. Go get your own food."

"Somebody's ringing." Thorne pointed out as he stood and followed Ridge to the refrigerator.

"It's you." Stephanie handed Matt his napkin so he could wipe his hands.

He started to chew faster as he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, looking at the display.

"It's Pete." He told her than flipped it open. "Hello … just sitting here eating breakfast … it's earlier here than there … well – we got a late start … Stephanie and her children … Pete says hi … so – what's up … you can't be serious … you are serious … why did you agree to go along with that … well – hell – that just messes up everything … I didn't mean it that way … alright … what time … sure … see you then." He disconnected the call then set the phone on the counter with an exasperated sigh.

"Your family isn't coming to our wedding." Stephanie guessed dreadingly.

"Worse than that – they're arriving a day early – this afternoon." He looked at his watch as he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Why in the hell do they have to louse everything up – I had it all planned – down to the minute – "

"He has the mind of a research scientist." Stephanie pointed out to the rest of them with an amused smirk. "A very organized, structured mind –"

"Make fun of me all you want. What are we going to do with all of them a day ahead of time?"

"Well, darling – we're going to remember our manners and behave like courteous hosts –"

"They expect me to come up with enough hotel rooms for all of them at this late date –"

"They can stay here – with us." Stephanie decided with a shrug.

"Where are you going to put twelve people?"

"We have more than enough rooms to accommodate all of them, Matthew. And they are your family. It'll give you more time to spend with them. So this really isn't so bad – is it?"

"This is just my turn to pout – I don't want to have to share you with any more people any longer than necessary. You know how I get – "

"I guess so." She teased as she leaned over and met his lips in a tender kiss. "Maybe you should go to the airport to pick them up." She suggested, caressing his cheek.

"That's another thing – the limo is hired for tomorrow –"

"All we have to do is call John and he'll take care of everything. What time does their flight arrive?" She reached for his phone and started to dial.

"Noon." He let out a heavy sigh then noticed the way her children were looking at him. "What – I can't be as spoiled and selfish as the four of you?"

"I guess so." Thorne tried not to laugh.

"Stephanie certainly hasn't lost her touch." Ridge remarked knowingly with an amused smirk.

"And in record time. It took her our entire lives to make us this spoiled and selfish. She only needed a week to work her magic on you." Thorne pointed out, finally giving in to the laughter.

"What can I say – I opted for the crash course." Matt shrugged then gave Stephanie an innocent look as she ended her phone to John.

"Don't give me that look. I heard every word the three of you were saying." She gave him an exasperated look. "John will be here in about an hour."

"Why is he coming here first?"

"So you can ride to the airport with him and meet your family's plane."

"That was YOUR idea – not mine."

"And it's a damn good idea. Thorne – we'll need to use Dominick's car seat out of my car. And Ridge - get the baby seat out of storage. We have two more little grandchildren to spoil rotten."

"Stephanie in all her glory." Kristen spoke up with knowing chuckle.

"If I'm going to the airport – alone – then I need some alone time with you before I leave. If you don't mind, dear." Matt whispered with his own exasperated look.

"I'm all yours for the next hour." Stephanie grinned then turned to her daughters. "You two can clean up our breakfast mess."

"Gee – thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, sweetie." Stephanie gave Felicia a quick hug as she stood. "And after Matthew leaves – you can help me get all the bedrooms ready for our guests as well."

"Ahhhh … I just love all these mother-daughter bonding opportunities." Kristen sighed.


	30. Chapter 30 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 30**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Stephanie's Bedroom … a few minutes later …**

Matt closed the door behind them then locked it, announcing,

"I'm really beginning to wish that we had just eloped and moved to the middle of nowhere with no one else around within a hundred miles."

Stephanie gave him a sympathetic look as she pulled him closer, caressing his cheek.

"You really do have to get over this selfishness of yours or we're never going to make it through the next four days." She pointed out gently.

"Selfishness of mine? I'm the only one of us feeling like this?" He gave her a confused look.

"Well – no." She admitted slowly. "I'm just not feeling quite as obsessive or panicky about it as you are." She pulled him over to the bed and sat them down. "We have the rest of our lives to spend together and it's up to us to decide how much of that time we're alone – just the two of us. No one else is going to decide that for us, my darling." She leaned closer and gave him a deep kiss.

"I know … and you're right … I am feeling obsessive and panicky." He murmured between kisses as he laid them back down onto the mattress. "Might as well add possessive to the mix." He sighed as he shifted positions so that he was laying half-way on top of her as his lips covered as much bare skin as he could find. "You are all mine, Stephanie Douglas."

"Yes – I am all yours, Matthew Brannigan." She murmured as she pressed him even closer. "And vice versa." She added with a heavy contented sigh as his lips worked their wonders on her.

"And vice versa." He agreed with his own heavy contented sigh. "God – how I love the sounds you make … it's like listening to a cat purr … I know just when I'm making you the happiest and most fulfilled."

Stephanie laughed softly as her mouth met his in a deep kiss of longing and satisfaction.

"Mmmm … John is going to call when he's five minutes away … so until then, my love …" She continued to kiss him.

The top of the stairs … Forty minutes later …

"Well, Miss Douglas – I'd like to thank you for letting me slobber all over you and grope you for the past 45 minutes. It's been a real pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Brannigan. Why don't you come back later tonight - I just might let you do even more than that to me."

"I just might do that. Maybe you'll even let me go all the way this time."

"I just might." Stephanie raised an eyebrow, managing to keep a straight face.

"Who in the hell are we kidding – tonight is so damn far away – I'll be a basket by then." Matt made a dreading face as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Just remember what I said – it's up to the two of us to decide how much time we spend alone. All you have to do is say – excuse us - but I feel this overwhelming urge to kiss my incredibly beautiful wife – and we'll leave the room and find a place to slobber all over each other again."

"Maybe we should just schedule nap time for everyone."

"Matthew!" Stephanie couldn't suppress her laughter any longer as she watched the expression on Matt's face.

"I'm serious. But if you don't think that idea will fly – then we'll just tell everyone to take an hour or so to freshen up and change for dinner and we'll hurry up here for a quickie –"

"Hmmm … we've never had a quickie – " Stephanie pointed out, giving it some thought.

"That's true. We haven't. Just how quick do you think our quickie could be?"

"You better go – John will be here any minute."

"Just remember – ME going to the airport was YOUR idea. We could be having a nice longie –"

"My take it or leave it approach with my children hasn't exactly gone over very well so I really do think you need to try something different with your family."

"Like what?"

"Well – spend the time alone with them describing how great I am and how lucky you are and how much they're going to love having me as the new addition to your family."

"I've already told them all of that."

"Oh – you have not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was sitting next to you when you called all of them and you refused to tell them anything about me." She reminded him with an exasperated face.

"I prefer to take the "woman of mystery" approach." He smirked.

"Yeah. And then when they get here and finally meet me – they're all going to be thinking – my God – he could have any woman he wants so why on earth would he pick a grey-haired, over-weight, old lady –"

"They are going to take one look at you and fall madly in love –"

"You are so full of crap. Now – go - or you'll be late. And I have to start packing or I'll never be ready to leave on time tomorrow." She pulled him closer and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you, my darling."

"Not anywhere near as much as I love you, my darling." He whispered as he returned her kiss.

Stephanie's Bedroom … 11:00 am

"You knock –" Kristen pushed Felicia towards the bedroom door.

"No – you knock –" Felicia gave her sister a shove back.

"Oh for God sakes – the man just left – what's the big friggin' deal?" Thorne told them as he moved closer and knocked on the door then opened it. "Mother?"

"Come on in, honey." Stephanie called from the dressing room then walked out carrying an armload of clothes as she saw the four of them walk in. "Oh great – you're going to gang up on me now that I'm all alone." She made a face as she carried the clothes over to the suitcase on the bed.

"No – that's not why we're here." Ridge assured her as he closed the bedroom door. "We just thought we could spend some time alone with you."

"To tell you how much we love you and want you to be happy." Thorne added.

"While we help you pack –" Kristen added.

"And show Ridge and Kristen the painting." Felicia added.

"There it is – hanging on the wall." Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

The four of them walked over for a closer look.

"Didn't I tell you it would take your breath away." Thorne reminded them.

Kristen moved even closer.

"That's me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Stephanie walked over and rested her hands on Kristen's shoulders. "I was five months pregnant with you at the time."

"My God, Mother … it looks so life-like … so real." Ridge told her in a hushed voice.

"I don't understand … how … who …" Kristen leaned back into her mother and pulled her arms around her.

"I was in Boston to attend a medical conference. The foundation was just beginning to get off the ground – make a name for itself - and I wanted to be there and see everything that was going on for myself … but I also wanted to keep a low-profile. Stay anonymous." Stephanie paused as she pulled Kristen with her over to the bed and sat them down on the edge. "Matthew was one of the speakers. He had made a breakthrough in the cause of some birth defect – I don't even remember which one … but I remember when I saw him for the first time – he took my breath away. He was so gorgeous. He was also extremely shy and soft-spoken. Totally out of his element. Just like me." She smiled at the memory.

"I was counting on him so much to give me the answers I needed about Angela … the reassurance I needed about the new baby I was carrying." She paused again with a heavy sigh. "At one point, I got close enough to him so I could hear the conversation that was going on … I could hear his voice … and the strangest feeling came over me … I just knew that if I met him, my life would be changed … drastically … and all things considered – I wasn't prepared for that to happen." She shrugged then pulled Kristen closer. "Anyway – you were being extremely active that night. Turning and kicking. I went out onto the balcony to have a little chat with you about settling down … at the same time that Matthew went out on the balcony to try to settle himself down before he had to give his speech. And he saw me out there … standing there, just like that … but before he could move closer, someone came and got him to go back inside. I heard the voices and decided it was best if I went inside through another door. Anyway – as it turned out, Matthew had the same strange feeling I had … about how meeting me would change his life. Only he wanted it to change … but I disappeared before he had the chance to do anything about it …he never saw me again and never knew my name … but he was able to describe me to his brother, Peter, so that he could do that painting." Stephanie shrugged.

"And you went all those years without ever meeting him in person – even though it was your foundation that supported his research?" Ridge asked quietly.

"Yes." Stephanie answered simply.

"Why?" Thorne asked confused.

"Because of us?" Kristen guessed as she wiped a tear off her cheek and leaned closer into Stephanie.

"Because of a lot of things … mostly because of me."

"And all those years – he was haunted by this painting … this memory of you." Felicia whispered emotionally.

"Well – that's being a little melodramatic … let's just say that painting became the inspiration to help Matthew go on and accomplish all the great things that he has. He really is a very significant presence in the field of medicine. I have a great deal of respect for him. And I'm very proud of him. And I think someday, you'll feel the same way." Stephanie looked at each of them. "Please – give Matthew that chance. I promise you – you won't regret it."

Ridge went over and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Alright … just as long as we don't lose you in the process. That's all we're afraid of."

"You won't." She kissed his cheek then let out a heavy sigh. "We need to get all those beds made up –"

"Already taken care of." Kristen told her proudly.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie laughed surprised.

"We had to do something while the two of you were locked up in here alone together for all that time." Thorne teased. "We even set up the crib in one of the rooms."

"And we even have it all arranged for ALL of us to spend the night here." Ridge told her then added, "Brooke said it was OK for me to keep Hope and RJ until Monday night. And Bridget and Rick should be arriving sometime later this afternoon. We might even throw in a surprise or two of our own." He grinned.

"We're putting Matt's parents in the main Guest House. Figured they'd be too old to go up and down so many stairs. Aunt Pammie is going to stay with me and Dominick tonight."

"Very good thinking. Thank you." Stephanie gave Felicia a wink. "Is Pammie back from the grocery store?"

"Back and already busy cooking tons of food for all of us." Kristen laughed. "I've never seen anyone so happy to do all that cooking. She doesn't even want any help."

"What's going on with her – anyway?" Thorne asked confused. "Last time she was here – I thought she was ready for the looney bin. But now – "

"And where is Grandma? Won't she be here for your wedding?" Felicia asked, just as confused.

Stephanie made a dreading face that turned into a relieved grin when she heard her phone ring.

"That's probably Matthew." She announced as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the display. "Yep … hello, darling." She stood and walked across the room for some privacy – even though they could still hear every word. "Perfect timing … I'll tell you later … up in our room – admiring your painting … oh, good … is it crowded … then it shouldn't take you too long … everything is all ready … they did that all on their own … you're right – sometimes they do surprise me." Stephanie looked over at her four children and smiled affectionately. "Alright … I'll see you in a little while … I love you, too, my darling." She disconnected the call with a contented sigh then put the phone back in her pocket. "Their plane is on time." She told them then noticed the way Ridge was looking at her. "What?" She asked, making a self-conscious face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this beautiful and peaceful." Ridge spoke up. "Your eyes are just so clear and twinkly."

"Twinkly?" Stephanie had to smirk playfully as she went back over to them.

"I'm serious, Mother."

"I know … I've never felt this beautiful and peaceful before. Being in love must agree with me." She shrugged then her mood turned serious as she took a few moments. "There is something I need to discuss with you." She told them pensively, taking her place back at the end of the bed. "I haven't gone into a lot of detail with Matthew about the shooting and everything that was behind it. And I'm not going to – at least for awhile. But he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that the person who shot me hasn't been arrested."

"We all are, Mother." Thorne pointed out.

"I know … but that's just the way it's going to be … at least the four of you know that it's not going to happen again. Matthew can't accept that and he goes into a panic whenever he thinks it's possible for that person to jump out of nowhere and try again –"

"Like yesterday when Bridget arrived and he wouldn't let you answer the door?" Felicia pointed out.

"Or last night, when you wanted to walk across the courtyard to say goodnight to Aunt Pammie and he wouldn't let you go alone?" Kristen added.

Stephanie frowned as she nodded.

"And like now – when he's not here with me. So – I guess you could say that he's counting on the four of you to protect me when he's not able to." She shrugged.

"We understand. And we'll do our best to reassure him that we feel the same way he does. We won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Ridge assured her.

"Thank you. That means a lot – to both of us." Stephanie leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss.

"This really is different than anything we've ever experienced before – isn't it?" Thorne spoke up. "I mean when we compare this to –"

"Honey – there is no comparison. So you don't even have to try." Stephanie interrupted him before he had to continue. "Maybe that's why you should be reassured that there are no doubts or reservations about how right this is. For the first time in my life, I feel safe and loved. I've finally found the sense of trust and security and loyalty that I've always needed to feel. Matthew brings out the best and the good in me."

Kristen wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders and gave her a tight hug as Felicia knelt down on the floor in front of her to do the same.

"Ahhhh – just exactly what we need right now – a group hug." Thorne tried to tease as the emotion was getting to all of them. Just when he was about to join the group – something caught his eye. "Dad!" He blurted out when he saw Eric standing by the side of the bed. "How long have you been standing there?"

**The Forrester Limousine … Los Angeles Freeway … 12:20 PM**

"So – is everyone comfortable?" Matt asked as John pulled out into traffic.

"How could we not be?" Mary pointed out as she looked around the interior. "I certainly didn't expect anything like this. My first limousine ride." She slid her hand over the leather upholstery.

"How much does something like this cost by the hour?" Greg asked as he knocked on the wood paneling to see if it was real.

"This isn't a rental. It's borrowed." Matt told him with a shrug.

"From who?"

"Let's just cut the crap and get to the point." David told them grumpily. "I didn't come all this way to chew the fat about some damn overpriced car."

"We came all this way to attend our son's wedding." Mary reminded her husband with a warning tone to her voice.

"The first phone call we get from him in months and all he's got to say is 'You're invited to my wedding in Los Angeles'. And then he expects us to get all excited and drop everything and get on that god awful plane with all those smelly people and crying kids …" David made a face as he looked over at the younger group.

"I can see your disposition hasn't improved any since the last time I saw you." Matt frowned as he sunk back into the seat and gave Peter a disappointed look.

"It's worse." Peter just shrugged.

"You're damn right it is. Now I want some answers. Start with who in the hell you're marrying. If you dragged me all the way out here to watch you marry some bimbo actress half your age – I'm going right back home on the next flight."

"What'd you tell them?" Matt asked Peter suspiciously.

"Jack squat is what he told us. Some crap about how this woman isn't like any other woman we've ever met before. What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" David demanded.

"Would you please calm down, dear. You're just going to get the children upset again." Mary tried to reason with him.

"All I want to know is what is so god-damn special about this woman he's marrying. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Well – I think that the fact that Matt is getting married period says a great deal about the kind of woman she is. And we just need to trust his judgment and be willing to accept her –"

"Trust his judgment? Look at that god-awful woman he picked to marry the first time around. Man was I glad to rid of her. Couldn't happen fast enough."

"Dave – ssshhh – their children can hear you –"

"Don't ssshhh me, Mary – they can't stand their own mother either so what's the big deal."

"Mattie – maybe if you told us more about this woman – so we have more time to get used to this before we meet her tomorrow –" Mary tried to soothe things over.

"You're meeting her today. In about half an hour in fact. You'll all be staying at her house until we leave tomorrow –"

"We're what? You're going to cram all us into some strangers house and I have to listen to all the bawling babies and bickering women and sleep on some sofa bed or –"

"Dad –" Matt interrupted then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look – I'll tell you everything you want to know. First of all – my wife's name is Stephanie. So please stop calling her "that woman" – alright?" He insisted then paused, taking a deep breath. "Stephanie's maiden name is Douglas. As in the Douglas Pediatric Research Center – where I happen to work. She's the head of the foundation that has supported all of my research from the very beginning."

"You're marrying your boss?" Greg had to chuckle.

Matt started to correct him then hesitated.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it - yeah." He had to shrug at the truth to what his brother-in-law said. "Look - the point is Stephanie is not some bimbo. She's a very intelligent, accomplished and respected woman who has devoted a great deal of her life and money to pediatric medicine. And she's done so in a very low-profile manner – which is why I never met my boss until last week and that was purely by accident. Though – I prefer to think of it as Divine Providence. We had one reporter describe us as a "match made in Heaven". And I couldn't agree more." Matt had to smirk as he waited for his father's reaction. When both of his parents remained silent, he continued. "Stephanie IS "unlike any woman you've ever met". That's not an exaggeration. It's just the truth. You'll find it out for yourselves. She's a hard woman to describe. More the type that you just have to experience. Ask ole Pete here."

"That's true. I wasn't exaggerating." Peter just admitted with a shrug.

"You told us Stephanie's maiden name – then she's been married before?" Joyce spoke up curiously – not sure she appreciated her husband's attitude towards this woman.

"Yes. To the same man - for over forty years – until recently in fact." Matt glossed over the specifics then paused. "Stephanie is three years older than I am." He added then waited for their reaction.

"You're marrying a woman who is OLDER than you are?" Susan repeated as a slow grin formed.

"Yep." Matt answered simply.

"Oh this is getting more and more interesting by the minute." Susan decided as she shifted positions. "Can't you just imagine Cynthia's reaction to that?" She whispered, giving her mother and Joyce a smug look. "Oh – PLEASE let me be the one to tell her."

"Give it a rest, sis – alright?" Matt requested. "Stephanie has four children and eight grandchildren. As well as two step-children. So she's going to be a really good presence in their lives." He motioned with his head to his own children at the other end of the limo. "Anyway – what else would you like to know? Oh yeah – she has this really huge house in Beverly Hills. So you will have your own bedrooms with real beds … and be sure to check out the towels and the sheets and the bathrobes… man - am I spoiled after only one night. Her sister, Pam, is staying with us and she's doing most of the cooking. Pete can tell you how delicious her dessert was back in Chicago. And Stephanie is a pretty darn good cook herself. The fried eggs she made me for breakfast this morning were the best I've ever had."

"I just can't picture you living in a Beverly Hills mansion, Mattie." Mary finally spoke up.

"We won't be. She gave it to her ex-husband in the divorce settlement. We're just staying there until we leave tomorrow. After our honeymoon – we'll be getting our own much smaller house. We're more the warm and cozy types."

"Now I've heard everything." His father finally spoke up with a chuckle.

"It's hard to believe but true. You'll see." Matt assured them with a shrug then paused. "Stephanie is everything I've ever dreamed of and more … she's my dream come true. And I love her more than anything." He told them quietly as the emotion surfaced. "It'd be really nice if my family would share in our happiness."

The rest of them just sat there in a somewhat awkward silence – until the baby started to fuss - again.

"Christ – here we go again." David moaned as he just shook his head with disgust.

Peter leaned towards Matt and whispered,

"We haven't had a very good start to this trip."

Matt sunk back into the seat with a disappointed frown as he looked from one end of the limo to the other. After a few moments, he took out his cell phone and started to type in a text message …


	31. Chapter 31 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 31**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Stephanie's Bedroom …**

"Does it really matter how long I've been standing here?" Eric answered Thorne's question tonelessly as he moved closer, his eyes fixed on Stephanie. "I need to talk to your mother. Alone." He told them stiffly.

"We just don't have time for that right now, Dad." Ridge told him as he stood. "There's a lot going on so why don't you just come back later – let's say – tomorrow night?" He suggested nonchalantly.

"Stephanie – I'm not leaving here until I talk to you – alone."

Making a face, Stephanie freed herself from her daughters' arms and stood.

"Why don't the four of you stay in here and help me pack while your father and I talk out in the hallway. Everything that's left goes into the trunks for storage." She gave Ridge a reassuring look in passing as she followed Eric out into the hallway. "Let me guess – you're here to congratulate me on my impending nuptials." Stephanie tried to lighten the mood between them. "Maybe even announce your own?"

Eric's expression didn't change as he opened the door to the room across the hall and motioned for her to go inside.

"I agreed to talk in the hallway. Take it or leave it." She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright. Fine. We'll talk in the hallway." Eric went over and closed her bedroom door so their children couldn't hear.

"I'm listening." She told impatiently.

He moved closer to her, reaching to put his hands on her shoulders. She instinctively moved out of his reach.

"Eric – "

"Stephanie – it can't end like this –"

"It's already over, Eric. The divorce is final and I'm getting married to Matthew on Saturday. You're free to get on with your life –"

"We both know it will never really be over between us –"

"That's changed, Eric. I've explained –"

"I know what you said yesterday. And I heard what you just told our children right now. I just don't believe you really mean it. Any of it." He shrugged as he went over and slumped down onto the bench, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Well – for once in your life – you should believe me, Eric." She hesitated then went over and sat down next to him. "It's over. There isn't anything left to say." She repeated as gently as possible. "Didn't you get any sleep after you left here yesterday?"

He just shrugged then shook his head.

"I went to the office … where else am I supposed to go … what else am I supposed to do." He mumbled miserably.

"I'll be gone tomorrow and then you'll have this house all to yourself."

"I don't want this house, Stephanie. Not without you living here with me. We tried that before – remember? You in the Guest House – me -"

"Eric – you really need a major reality check. And I'm the only one who's going to give it to you." She paused. "You're going to be 70-years-old soon. So start taking better care of yourself. At the rate you're going – you won't make it to 71." She sighed tiredly then paused again, making a face. "Being Mrs. Eric Forrester isn't all it's cracked up to be. Those little blue magic pills won't work much longer. And considering how your taste in women has changed over the years – just being your wife won't be enough – not without a house like this and the glamour of the business to go along with it. And since both are already mortgaged to the hilt – you can't afford anything else. All your wheeling and dealing has left you broke. You can blame me all you want for that – but that's just another example of you never believing in me. So just take the house and the business and make the most of it while you still can, Eric. If not with Donna – then with the next bimbo you hook-up with." She shrugged then reached over and combed her fingers through his hair. "And do something with this mess. It makes you look like an old plucked rooster. And while you're at it – trim your eyebrows. You used to be such a gorgeous looking man -"

Eric finally straightened and gave her a dirty look.

"Anything else?" He snarled.

She made a thoughtful face.

"In spite of everything – I do want you to be happy. Maybe you could wish the same for me and Matthew?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then just shook his head with a shrug.

"I can't, Stephanie … in my heart and in my mind, you are always going to belong to me."

"You never wanted me, Eric. And you have never been faithful or felt any loyalty towards me. Let's at least be honest about that now. I was just the means to the end – until you got what you really wanted – the successful business - the perfect family - all the fame and the respectability … everything you ever dreamed of having – with no means of getting it for yourself … and now, if you're going to miss having me around to clean up your messes - well – you should've thought about that before you threw me away – again - for the umpteenth time." She pointed out flatly then stood. "But it was the LAST time, Eric. In MY heart and in MY mind, I belong to Matthew now. And nothing and no one is EVER going to change that." Stephanie paused. "It's time for you to fly solo. I won't be your safety net any longer. This is goodbye, Eric." She whispered emotionally as she touched his cheek then turned and walked back into her bedroom.

Her four children were just standing there waiting for her – obviously having listened to their parent's conversation. Stephanie gave them an exasperated look.

"Little pictures have always had big ears." She sighed tiredly. "Please make sure he leaves before Matthew gets back." She asked Ridge with a sniff.

Ridge wiped away a tear from her cheek then gave it a kiss before nodding as he left the room. Stephanie turned and moved into Thorne's waiting arms.

"Damn –" She murmured as the tears continued to fall. "This is the last thing I need to be doing right now."

Thorne just hugged her tighter with a heavy sigh as Kristen and Felicia moved to wrap their arms around her as well. The beeping of Stephanie's cell phone in her pocket signaled the arrival of a text message and brought them back to reality. With a heavy sigh, Stephanie dried her cheeks and took her phone out to read it.

"Oh great –" She mumbled. "Matthew's family isn't getting along with each other." She made a disappointed face. "His hopes have been so high … you're not going to keep on giving us a hard time – are you?"

"No, Mommy. You've won us over. We understand now and we've accepted your relationship with Matthew." Kristen assured her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you. Now help me win over the Brannigans." She sniffed again then took the kleenex that Felicia handed her to dry her cheeks with. After a moment, she abruptly straightened and just stared out at nothing.

"Mom – what is it?" Thorne asked anxiously.

"My God – I can't believe we forgot all the plans that we already had for this afternoon." Stephanie mumbled incredulously then made a face as she began to type in her text message response.

"What kind of plans?" Thorne asked curiously.

"Oh – just some minor little details … like getting a marriage license …" Stephanie answered preoccupied.

**The Forrester Courtyard … 1:10 PM**

"Oh my goodness … I certainly wasn't prepared for this." Mary exclaimed as the limo turned into the driveway and went through the gates.

"Son – what in the hell have you gotten us all into?" David mumbled as he took in the scene.

"Dad – it's just a house –"

"A house? It's a god-damn hotel –"

"Dave – watch your language –" Mary warned.

"Feels like we're suddenly in an episode of Dynasty." Susan decided as she leaned to look out the window. "So who does your Stephanie resemble – Krystal or Alexis?" She teased.

"Whoa – look – there's more than one house – or are those the servants quarters?" Greg laughed.

"Look – enough with all the teasing – alright?"

"Who's teasing? Mattie – you have to realize the irony of all of this –" Susan pointed out. "For YOU – of all people – to end up living in a house like this … my God – you're living the life that Cynthia always dreamed of having –"

"I told you – Stephanie and I are NOT going to be living here. This is just a 48-hour stop over." Matt insisted. "And even if we were – what's the big deal. This is the home that Stephanie has made for her children – they're a very close, loving family. So stop with all that Dynasty crap – alright? And who in the hell gives a shit about Cynthia, anyway." He snapped then unfastened his seat belt as the limo came to a stop.

"Whew … guess he told her." Joyce mumbled to Peter - not entirely without some satisfaction.

"Look – let's just all relax and try to get along with each other and give Matt our support." Peter requested. "Trust me – you're all in for a very pleasant surprise." He assured them then followed Matt out of the limo.

**The Forrester Mansion Foyer … several minutes later after all the introductions ****have been made …**

"So – here we all are." Matt made an awkward face as he looked at all of them standing there in two separate groups then turned and looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We thought we'd just let you all decide what you want to do." Stephanie spoke up just as awkwardly. "If you'd like to take some time to rest and freshen up, we can show you to your rooms … or if you're hungry, we prepared a buffet lunch." She motioned to the table in the other room. "It's up to you … feel free to make yourselves at home." She just shrugged, feeling self-conscious as they all tried not to stare too obviously at her. "I think they're shell-shocked." She whispered to Matt. "You should've prepared them better for what - and who - to expect." She made a face as he pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

"Matt told us about how good his fried eggs were this morning." Mary finally spoke up, at a loss to think of anything else to say.

Stephanie just stood there looking at her for a moment then turned towards Matt.

"You BRAGGED about my fried eggs?" She asked him incredulously.

"I told you – they were delicious." Matt just shrugged.

Unable to resist any longer, Stephanie burst out laughing.

"Oh my God – this really must be love." She continued to laugh as she reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

"As if there was any doubt." Matt pointed out, unable to resist joining in her laughter – and kiss.

"They kiss a lot so you better get used to it." Felicia informed them all matter-of-factly.

Stephanie just gave her an exasperated look as the blush colored her cheeks and she let out a heavy sigh as their laughter subsided. Peter raised an eyebrow as he and Matt watched the effect that Stephanie's laughter had on everyone else. The tension and awkwardness they were all feeling just seemed to melt away.

"You know, Stephanie –" David began as he took hold of her arm and escorted her into the living room. "It's reassuring to finally see that Mattie has inherited my taste in good food and beautiful women after all. Mary and I have been married over 65 years now – you know."

Grinning, Matt looked purposefully over at Pam who just held up her arm and tapped on her watch to make her point about Stephanie making another conquest in record time.

"There's a really good chance that Stephanie and I could be married that long." Matt pointed out as he took hold of his mother's arm and escorted her behind them. "Probably not if you keep serving me such large portions of eggs and bacon –"

"As if I had to twist your arm to eat that much. Your son has a very large appetite."

"For good food and one certain beautiful woman." Matt added as he stood behind her and gave her cheek a nuzzle with a contented sigh. "Thank you, my love." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"All of this food certainly looks delicious." Mary remarked as she looked over the buffet table as David started to load his plate with food.

"Pam gets all the credit for this." Stephanie told them as she pulled Matt closer. "She's the real cook in the family."

"Will your parents be joining us for your wedding, dear?" Mary picked up a plate and started to load it with food, following along behind her husband.

Stephanie hesitated, automatically making a face.

"Uh – no. Our father died quite some time ago. And Mother isn't feeling up to making the trip."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where does she live?"

"Lake Forest, Illinois. That's where Pam and I grew up." Stephanie pulled Matt out of the way as the others approached the buffet table. "The hosts eat last." She reminded him with a smirk.

"Douglas from Lake Forest." David repeated pensively. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Can I fix anyone a drink?" Matt offered, trying to change the subject. "Something stronger than ice tea or coffee?"

"Now I remember –" David continued. "One of the firms I represented bought out the assets of Douglas Industries back in the early 70's. I never met the owner but he drove a hard bargain. Very impressive negotiator. Would that have been your father?"

Stephanie hesitated then explained quietly,

"Actually – that was me. After Father died, I became Executor of his Estate and I sold off all of his assets."

"Really … as I said – very impressive. You knew exactly what you were doing, held your ground and got the best deal possible."

"Mattie told us that you're also the head of the research center where he works." Mary pointed out.

"Well – not exactly. Matthew is the head of the research center. My foundation just supplies the funding."

"I'm the FORMER head – I'm retiring." Matt was quick to point out as he grinned at Stephanie, who just gave him an exasperated look in return.

"Retiring?" Mary exclaimed stunned. "You can't be serious. Your research has been the main focus of your life for over 35 years now."

"Well – now I intend to focus on being a husband. And hopefully, a father and grandfather – if I haven't missed the boat on that." Matt shrugged as he looked over at his two children.

"Huh … well, I'll be a son of a gun." David mumbled, just as stunned as his wife. "Mary – can you believe that – our son is finally getting out of the lab and out into the real world."

"Well – we obviously have Stephanie to thank for that." Mary realized. "As proud as we've been of all of Mattie's accomplishments, we can't tell you how much we've wanted him to have a life."

"Mom – I've always had a life." Matt insisted uncomfortably. "I wasn't exactly a hermit, you know."

"Damn close to it. Ask your kids." David pointed out.

"Darcy and I have always thought of him as the Absentminded Professor. You know – there but not REALLY there." Mary confided to Stephanie with a wink.

"Well – like I said – that's all changed now. And yes – Stephanie is definitely the reason. I can't be the husband I want to be if I'm still working." Matt pointed out with a shrug.

"Uhhh – you know – we could keep an eye on the little ones while you fix your plates and eat." Stephanie offered when she saw that Darcy was holding back from the others.

"Oh … uh … well …" Darcy just stammered shyly.

"You may as well just let her have your baby and be done with it." Felicia spoke up. "Mother is going to find some way of getting her hands on her anyway. So hand her over now and at least get some food out of it." She suggested drolly.

"Felicia is right." Thorne laughed. "Nothing and no one keeps the babies away from Grandma."

"It's just that Jenny's being kind of fussy today." Darcy told them quietly as she shifted her squirming daughter in her arms.

"All the more reason to hand her over. Fussy babies are this Grandma's specialty. Trust me – I've had five really fussy kids." Ridge chuckled, trying to get her to relax.

"Well – alright … if you don't mind." Darcy decided reluctantly as she moved closer.

Stephanie gave her an easy, reassuring smile as she reached to take the baby out of her arms.

"It's our pleasure … darling, why don't you bring Timmy over to the sofa and the four of us can get acquainted." Stephanie suggested to Matt.

"Aren't the two of you going to eat?" Dave asked his father.

"I guess not." Matt made a face as he reached for Timmy's hand.

"We had a late breakfast. All those delicious fried eggs and bacon – you know." Stephanie reminded him as she walked over to the sofa, cooing softly to the baby in her arms.

"Come on, squirt. We've got to get in on this action." Matt decided as they followed her. "Grandpa may not be getting any food but he sure as hell isn't going to miss out on Grandma's snuggles."

"Just so you know – this is really Stephanie in all her glory. Give her a baby to hold in her arms and the rest of us just disappear." Felicia explained for everyone else's benefit as they all watched them walk away.


	32. Chapter 32 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 32**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion Living Room ...**

"Please tell me that you missed me as much as I missed you." Matt whispered as soon as he sat down next to Stephanie on the sofa.

"Why do you think we're sitting here on the sofa with your grandchildren while everyone else is still over there?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she leaned closer and gave him a kiss. "Being apart like that was awful." She admitted with a heavy sigh as they snuggled the four of them closer together.

"Then never again, Stephanie." He told her emphatically.

"Never again, Matthew." She agreed somewhat sheepishly.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to me?" He raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I just did it – I gave you a kiss. Right here in front of everyone – I might add."

"Ha! That was a mere pittance compared to the withdrawal I went through while we were apart."

"A mere pittance?" She repeated, her eyes narrowing at him. "A kiss from me is a mere pittance?"

"THAT particular kiss - when compared to the two hours we just spent apart - was a mere pittance. Admit it – you were more focused on not smudging your lipstick than you were on welcoming me home." He raised an eyebrow.

"I was not –" Stephanie started to protest then stopped then made a face then made a different face. "Oh - alright. Maybe I was …" She finally admitted sheepishly. "You're not going to let me get away with anything – are you?" She made a face.

"Nope. So what's your sorry excuse for this little misdeed?"

"I don't make excuses, dear." She eyed him carefully for a moment then her expression softened. "Every single person in this room is watching every move we make. And I'd rather not have my lipstick smudged all over the both of us while they're doing it." She shrugged.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Kristen whispered as they watched Stephanie and Matt.

"My guess is – he's giving her hell for insisting that he went to the airport to pick up his family." Thorne whispered back.

"Ssshhh … don't let them hear you say that." Felicia pointed out.

"My bet is he's not too happy with that kiss hello he got." Ridge whispered.

"Well – compared to their other kisses, it was pretty lame." Thorne pointed out.

"Well - considering they're two bugs under the microscope – what do you expect." Kristen whispered.

"It's what HE expects that's at issue." Ridge whispered back.

Matt just continued to look at her silently. Finally, Stephanie let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, alright. I'll kiss you again." She finally relented then leaned closer and gave him a deep, lingering kiss. "Was THAT more than a mere pittance?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's an improvement." He shrugged.

"Oh you –"

"Careful – no name calling in front of our grandchildren." Grinning, Matt leaned over and gave her a similar kiss then relaxed back into the cushions with a contented sigh as he gave Timmy's hair a tussle.

"How ya doin', squirt? I bet you don't even remember who I am. We're your Grandma and Grandpa Snuggles."

"Aren't you a cutie." Stephanie smiled at him with a wink then shifted positions, propping her feet up on the coffee table so that she could turn the baby around to face them. "And look at this little cutie. Hello there." She cooed.

Both Timmy and Jenny just continued to look at the two of them with wide-eyed silence.

"Well – at least we're not making them cry." Matt pointed out, disappointed in their lack of response.

"They just need to get used to us – that's all. Isn't that right, Timmy?" She reached over and caressed his cheek.

"What's that you got there? An airplane?" Matt asked taking a look at the toy in his hand.

"Yep." Timmy finally answered, making a motion of the plane going through the air.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Stephanie asked.

He held up three fingers.

"Three? Wow – you're a big boy."

"Yep." Timmy finally managed a smile. "Jenny's just a baby. She cries all the time."

"Ahhh – well – we'll have to do something about that – won't we." Stephanie stroked the baby's cheek gently.

"So, Tim, my man – what do you suggest we do to cheer Jenny up?" Matt asked.

"Jenny don't like nothin'. She's no fun."

"She does look like a sad little shit." Matt admitted with a frown. "Guess it's up to Grandma Snuggles to work her magic – again."

"You're giving me way too much credit, my dear. She's just been through a lot today. The plane ride. All these strange people and places. Isn't that right, sweetie?" She leaned down and gave the baby's cheek a nuzzle then leaned closer to Matt as she saw the rest of them moving closer with their platefuls of food. "Get ready – they're swooping in." She whispered dreadingly.

"I have to tell you – this one big happy family crap is highly over-rated."

"Now's a fine time to decide that. You're the one who planned this whole thing out."

"We went ahead and fixed each of you a plate – just in case you get hungry." Kristen explained as she and Felicia laid the plates on the coffee table.

"Thanks. That's very thoughtful of you." Matt told them as he quickly reached around Timmy to pick up a plate.

"We've already seen you eat two meals and figured we'd rather have you devour our food than our mother." Thorne pointed out, getting an exasperated look from Stephanie. "What – you don't think we noticed how he was starting to nibble –"

"That's enough already – alright?" Stephanie pointed out self-consciously then turned her attention back to Jenny as Matt started to share his food with Timmy.

"So what are you saying – you would've agreed to elope?" He whispered.

"Too late to discuss that now."

"No it's not. And what'd you do about all that other stuff we're supposed to be doing this afternoon?" He finally remembered.

"They all agreed to come here to take care of things."

"Ha – and you wonder why people call you Queen – "

"Don't you dare start that again –" She warned, her eyes narrowing at him.

Matt started to laugh softly as he leaned over and nuzzled her cheek.

"Touchy subject –"

"Ha … Kristen – is the boys' plane on time?" Stephanie asked preoccupied.

"I don't know. I haven't checked." Kristen shrugged.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting your son." Matt told her. "Your mother says we have a lot in common … Kristen's son is planning on becoming a pediatrician." He explained for everyone else's benefit as he watched them all pick a place to sit – closer than he expected.

"Well – he has a few more years to go. He's only 13." Kristen pointed out as she sat down on the floor next to Felicia in front of the coffee table.

"That was about the same age that our Mattie decided he wanted to become a doctor." Mary spoke up as sat on the ottoman next to her husband. "That was all he talked about – when he didn't have his head in a book."

"Wouldn't you guys be more comfortable sitting at one of the tables?" Matt pointed out.

"That's too far away."

"From what?"

"You and your lovely bride-to-be." David pointed out smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Christ." Matt mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"You don't really think we're going to let you off the hook that easily – do you, Mattie?" Mary teased. "We're perfectly comfortable right where we are."

"We want to hear all the romantic details of your courtship. So what's the scoop?" Susan asked in a gossipy manner.

Stephanie turned and looked at Matt with a raised eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, dear – go ahead and tell them the scoop."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to –"

"Don't swear in front of your grandchildren." Stephanie scolded him with an amused expression as she scooted over closer to Matt to make room for Pam to sit on her other side.

"Start with the how – when – where of it all – from the beginning." Mary insisted.

"I can answer that." Pam spoke up as she squeezed onto the sofa between Stephanie and the pillows. "I was the one who introduced them."

"NOW you're finally going to spill the beans – " Thorne blurted out.

"Ssshhh – " Felicia gave Thorne a nudge as he sat on the floor next to her.

"NOW she's going to spill the beans?" Matt repeated to Stephanie, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Stephanie just gave Matt a "better her than us" shrug as she lifted up a drowsy Jenny and snuggled her against her shoulder and started to pat her back.

"As you know – Matt was in Chicago to attend a medical conference. He was staying in some friends' apartment across the hall from Mother and me – the Fergusons. Stephanie came for a visit a week ago Sunday. Well – last Tuesday night – we had just come in from taking my dog for his final walk and Matt was just standing there waiting for the elevator – so I introduced them. And that was all it took." Pam shrugged.

"What do you mean – that was all?" Susan asked confused.

"Remember that line from that Tom Cruise movie – you had me at hello?" Pam pointed out then with a grin, she motioned to Stephanie and Matt.

"You're not serious?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Totally. Though I think it was more one-sided than a certain someone would probably care to admit." Pam whispered confidentially, pointing at Matt.

"Are you going to sit there and let your sister spill all our private beans." Matt whispered self-consciously.

"If you want Pammie to shut up – just tell her so." Stephanie whispered back then nuzzled Jenny's cheek.

"I wasn't that obvious." Matt insisted for everyone's benefit.

"I didn't think so." Stephanie agreed.

"Well – I thought so. He took one look at her and he was hooked. Matt even invited himself over for hot cocoa and cookies." Pam added to make her point – making the rest of them laugh at the thought.

"Alright – no teasing." Stephanie insisted, trying not to laugh herself.

"Matt Brannigan and hot cocoa and cookies?" Greg was trying really hard not to laugh. "Now I've heard everything."

"I heard the doorman thank Pam for her "famous hot cocoa and cookies" so I thought – what the hell –" Matt just shrugged. "I never saw that movie but I like the sound of that line – you had me at hello." He told Stephanie quietly then nuzzled her cheek. "You really did – you know."

"I know." She agreed smugly.

"And vice versa." He pointed out.

"I know."

"See what I mean about the rest of us just disappearing?" Felicia pointed out with a frustrated sigh. "Get used to it."

"So after the hot cocoa and cookies – what then?" Joyce asked curiously.

"Well – they've been together ever since." Pam shrugged.

"What do you mean together?" Mary asked confused.

"Together together – as in never being apart. This entire past week." Pam clarified with another shrug.

"Have we?" Stephanie had to ask as she made a pensive face then paused to think about it. "We were apart for a couple of hours after we went shopping the next day."

"Yeah – when Pete arrived. But even then – you were just across the hall."

"I remember that. Matt was already going into withdrawal by the time Stephanie joined us. Pam – you have to give Joyce that recipe you promised." Peter reminded her between mouthfuls.

"After my darling husband came home from Chicago – he didn't say much other than praise for your dessert."

"So let's see if we've got this straight – from that night on – the two of you have been together – literally." David clarified.

"Yeah, Dad – that's the scoop. After the hot cocoa, I lured Stephanie across the hall and I plied her with my famous martinis and the rest is history." Matt shrugged. "All in all, though – we really have had a traditional courtship – wouldn't you say?"

"Oh – absolutely." Stephanie agreed matter-of-factly. "Very old fashioned and traditional. And extremely romantic."

"So – that's the scoop." Matt repeated. "Nothin' more to tell. From now on – we're just an old married couple. Grandma and Grandpa Snuggles." He shrugged then gave Timmy a tight squeeze as he nuzzled his cheek – finally able to make the little boy giggle.

"Do we at least get to see your engagement ring?" Susan asked, disappointed in the lack of details.

Stephanie held up her hand for them all to see – even if it was from a distance.

"You've all seen the rings before. We're using the set that Grandma B gave to me right before she died." Matt explained as he took hold of Stephanie's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Seriously?" David asked, surprised.

"Absolutely. What could be more appropriate –" Matt smiled easily at Stephanie. "I finally found the woman who makes my heart sing."

Returning his smile, Stephanie leaned over and gave him a deep, tender kiss.

"And vice versa." She whispered.

"Ha. Well – I'll be a son of gun. Our boy really has turned into a romantic pile of mush." David realized incredulously, giving his wife a nudge.

"You got that right." Matt agreed as he nuzzled Stephanie's cheek. "And I ain't too proud to admit it."

"Mattie has always been the cynical – even disillusioned – bachelor in our family. He gave up hope of ever finding the right woman a long time ago." Mary explained for everyone else's benefit.

"Oh my God –" Darcy gasped, getting everyone's attention. "You're the woman in the painting!" She realized out loud.


	33. Chapter 33 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 33**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion … Living Room ...**

"Davey – don't you see it?" Darcy asked her brother then shrunk back self-consciously when she saw how everyone just stared at her in surprised silence.

Before anyone else could say anything, the front door opened – interrupting their thoughts. Tony and Zende walked in, struggling to carry all of their luggage. Ridge and Thorne quickly stood and went over to help while Kristen stood, ready to greet her husband and son.

"Finally." Stephanie announced quietly when she saw who it was. "Your competition has arrived, my dear." She smirked then carefully handed a sleeping Jenny over to a willing Pam. She pulled Matt up with her as she stood. When she reached where Darcy was sitting, Stephanie stopped and gave her an affectionate smile then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We'll have a nice long talk later – alright, sweetie?" She whispered then waited until Darcy nodded before walking away.

As soon as Tony and Zende noticed all the people in the living room, they hung back until Zende saw his grandmother walking towards them. Breaking out into a wide grin, he hurried into her out-stretched arms.

"Grandma – it's so good to see you."

"Mmmm – sweetie – I have missed you sooo much." Stephanie gave him a long, tight hug then stepped back to get a good look at him. "My God – you've grown!" She laughed. "And you're even more handsome." She caressed his cheek then gave him an affectionate kiss as she pulled him back into another tight hug.

"Mom says that's all I do these days is grow taller." Zende laughed as he squeezed her just as tight. "Mmmm – I just love you to pieces."

"Mmmm – squeeze me any tighter and I will be in pieces." Stephanie laughed then let out a heavy contented sigh as she leaned back to give him another kiss. "I love you to pieces, too – my sweetie."

"How about me?" Tony spoke up. "Can I get in on some of this action?" He teased.

"Well – if you must." Stephanie teased then moved into his waiting arms, giving him a tight hug and kiss also. "It's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

"When the Queen summons, we all must obey." Tony laughed as he gave her a bow.

"You rat … come here, you two. There's someone I want you to meet." Stephanie told them as she reached to pull Matt closer. "Matthew Brannigan, my son-in-law, Tony and my grandson, Zende." She waited while the three of them shook hands and exchanged warm hellos. "I'm sure that Kristen has already told you that Matthew and I are getting married on Saturday."

"Yes – she did. Could've knocked us over with a feather." Tony teased. "Congratulations."

"You'll notice that when Stephanie is around – no one else matters." Kristen pointed out in an exasperated tone to Matt's family as she continued to stand there ignored.

"You've only been apart from them a day or so. I haven't seen them in almost nine months." Stephanie pointed out unsympathetically. "Zende – don't you recognize this man?" She raised an expectant eyebrow then waited.

Zende eyed Matt carefully then his expression brightened with recognition.

"Oh man – of course. I should've recognized the name … oh man – Dad – do you know who this is?"

"Yes – your mom told me all about him last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to stand here and watch you make a blubbering fool of yourself." Tony laughed as he squeezed his son's shoulders.

"Thanks a lot … this is really an honor to meet you, sir. I'm very familiar with your work –" Zende reached out to shake his hand again.

"Please – call me Matt." He interrupted him self-consciously.

"Or better yet – Grandpa." Stephanie pointed out then leaned closer. "He doesn't like to be gushed over." She whispered with a wink.

"Just like your Grandma." Matt smiled as he slipped his arms around her then noticed Zende's t-shirt. "So – you're a hoops man, huh?"

"You bet."

"Me too. We'll have to get a game going later on. I hear this palatial estate has a basketball court somewhere."

"You bet. A really good one. We're all hoops men in this family."

"Ours too." Matt gave his shoulder a squeeze then turned around to introduce them. "Those are my parents and brother and sister and spouses – and there's my son, Davey and daughter Darcy and spouses … and those two little shits with your Aunt Pam are my grandchildren, Timmy and Jenny."

Tony and Zende gave them all a wave hello.

"Well – you better say hello to your wife and mother so she can quit pouting and then help yourselves to some food." Stephanie gave Zende one more hug. "Mmmm – I am so glad that you're here."

"Gee – Mom – we never would've guessed." Kristen teased as she wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"We still have to finish OUR game – you know." Zende reminded Stephanie. "I've been trying to come up with some new strategy."

"You play basketball?" Matt teased confused as he nuzzled Stephanie's cheek.

"No, silly – we're also a chess family." Stephanie told him with a laugh.

"Grandma is still the family champ, though. But I'm gaining on her."

"Ha – chess – huh? Well – I just happen to be an undefeated champion myself." Matt told them proudly then waited until the other three walked away. "I bet I could show you a few moves you're not familiar with." He added in a suggestive whisper then watched the blush color Stephanie's cheeks.

"And vice versa." She raised an eyebrow. "Care to bet who would win?" She gave him a confident smile as she watched the blush color his cheeks.

"Don't bother getting too comfortable. The next wave is about to hit any minute now." Ridge pointed out as he looked at his watch.

"Don't you think we need to deal with something else before that happens?" Stephanie pointed out purposefully to Matt as she raised an eyebrow.

Matt just gave her a blank look then made a face as her meaning finally dawned on him.

"As long as it's the two of us dealing with it. I'm no good at things like that on my own – in case you haven't noticed."

"We're in this together, my love." Stephanie reassured him.

"What'd you tell your kids?"

"The truth." She shrugged.

"For a change." He raised an eyebrow then took a deep breath. "Davey and Darcy – why don't the two of you join Stephanie and me upstairs for a minute."

The two of them quickly looked at each other then hesitated then slowly stood.

"For what?" Davey asked suspiciously.

"I just want us to spend some time alone together – to talk." Matt shrugged.

"Why don't we take Jenny and Timmy along with us." Stephanie suggested. "Jenny is probably ready for a diaper change."

They looked at each other again then went over and got their children from Pam then joined Matt and Stephanie in the Foyer. Matt motioned for them to lead the way then started to hum the death march as they followed.

"Dum dum de dum dum dum dum … just a little gallows humor." He explained, trying to lighten the mood.

"With the emphasis on LITTLE." Stephanie tried not to laugh.

"Dad trying to be funny is the funniest part of it." Davey mumbled when they reached the top of the stairs and didn't know which way to go.

"The hallway to the right … they don't think I have a sense of humor."

"Think?"

"Alright – enough with the smart-ass attitude … first door on the right." Matt instructed then gave Stephanie a dreading look.

"You really do have a beautiful house." Darcy finally spoke up shyly.

"Thank you. We hope you'll be comfortable here. We put a crib in your room for Jenny. And Felicia thought Timmy might enjoy sharing a bed with her three-year-old, Dominick – " Stephanie stopped talking when the two of them stopped abruptly as soon as they saw the painting hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

"It is you." Darcy whispered after a few silent moments as she cradled the sleeping baby closer to her.

"Yes – it is me." Stephanie answered softly as she guided Matt closer to his children.

"I was five-months pregnant with Kristen at the time." She explained then led Darcy over to the bed so she could sit down.

"Then the two of you have been –" Davey just let his words hang as he made a confused face.

"No … your father and I just met each other last week." Stephanie sat down next to Darcy, stroking Jenny's hair softly.

"I never realized the two of you ever really paid any attention to this painting." Matt finally spoke up – obviously just as confused as they were.

"Let's face it, Dad. You never really paid any attention to much of anything that was going on – including us." Davey pointed out.

Matt frowned as he gave Stephanie a helpless, guilty look.

"Mom was the same way." Davey shrugged. "So Darcy and I made up our own version of what we wanted our life to be like. We just never had any idea that the woman in that painting was real. We just pretended that she was real – to us. We pretended that she was our mother and she loved us and took care of us … how pathetic is that."

"Not as pathetic as I was all that time." Matt had to admit solemnly. "I was pretending the same thing … that we were a family –" He let his words hang as he went over to his son and pulled him over to the bed and sat them both down next to Stephanie and Darcy. "I can't make up for the past but I can give us a better future. A much better future. Both Stephanie and I can. And that's what we want – what we're hoping for. We want us all to be a family and to love each other and take care of each other." Matt paused. "We can make that happen – if you want it to."

"How? You'll be here and we'll be back home." Darcy pointed out.

"Your father and I won't be living here in LA – at least not full-time. We can live wherever we want." Stephanie slipped her arm around her and gave her cheek an encouraging kiss.

"But your children and grandchildren –"

"They'll be perfectly happy to have four new members of the family." Stephanie assured them. "We realize you'll need time before you can accept me as a part of your lives –"

"You've always been a part of our lives … sometimes, the best part." Davey pointed out then hesitated. "And right now … well – I guess you could say our lives are pretty messed up." He admitted as he looked at Darcy. "Both of our marriages are in the toilet … we think Marissa and Phil are having an affair – with each other." He admitted then paused when he saw the look that Matt and Stephanie gave each other. "I hate my job. And Darcy doesn't really want to go back to work at her job –"

"Jenny doesn't like me." Darcy admitted as tears filled her eyes. "I'm a horrible mother. And an even worse wife -"

"Oh – sweetie –" Stephanie whispered as she hugged her closer, her own eyes filling with tears as she looked over at Matt.

"And Timmy isn't all that thrilled to have me as a father." Davey whispered as he looked at his son sitting on the floor playing with his airplane.

"You've got us to help you straighten things out." Matt reassured them confidently. "How sure are you about Marissa and Phil?"

"Sure enough that we didn't want either of them to make this trip with us. But they got all exited about coming to LA and –"

"What do you want to do about it? Are you ready to end your marriages?"

"Neither one of us can see ourselves staying in our marriages under the circumstances. We're just not sure what to do … how to handle it … do we confront them and risk losing our kids … it's just such a mess …" Davey sighed tiredly.

Matt gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Will you trust me enough to talk to the two of them?"

"And say what?"

"Well – to start with – I'll tell them to leave – to just go home." Matt just shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be the ones to do that?"

"If you want – but not necessarily. So why don't you let me take care of it."

Darcy and Davey looked at each other for a moment then just nodded.

"While I'm doing that – my lovely bride here will give you a few pointers about parenthood. Stephanie has the magic touch – with all of God's creatures." Matt boasted then stood, leaning down to give Darcy's cheek a kiss. "Alright?"

Darcy sniffed then nodded again.

"I just need to borrow her for a minute to get my own dose of magic." Matt teased as he pulled Stephanie up. "I'll bring your luggage up with me when I'm done so you can get settled in your rooms." He told them as he led Stephanie over to the door and into a tight hug as they both let out a heavy sigh.

After a few moments, Stephanie leaned back and caressed his cheek then met his lip in a deep, tender kiss.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time then laughed softly.

"This won't take long." Matt kissed her again then left the room.


	34. Chapter 34 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 34**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion ... Stephanie's Bedroom …**

Stephanie closed the door after Matt then turned and saw that the two of them were watching her with wide-eyed – what – she wasn't sure. Hope? Desperation? Trying not to frown, she walked back over to the bed.

"Your father exaggerates my abilities." She pointed out quietly as she stroked Jenny's hair. "Why don't we get comfortable on the bed." She suggested with a tender smile. "Sometimes – the best thing to do is to just shut out the rest of the world and have some quiet snuggle time with your children." She waited while the four of them climbed onto the bed and got comfortable up against the pillows then took the blanket and joined them next to Darcy, covering them all up.

"Why do I feel like I'm the three-year-old?" Davey spoke up quietly as he tucked his side of the blanket around him and Timmy.

"Is there really anything wrong with that?" Stephanie pointed out with an easy smile then let out a heavy sigh. "Children reflect their parents' moods. If you're feeling tense and anxious – so will they." She settled back into the pillows against Darcy. "I remember when Ridge was just a tiny baby. He would get so fussy and I wouldn't know what to do … I was convinced I was a terrible mother and that he didn't like me. I really didn't have anyone else to talk to or ask questions. So I started to talk to him. We had long discussions about what he needed or didn't need. Liked or didn't like. And gradually, just by spending that time together, we were both able to relax. We got to know each other. And that physical and emotional contact created a very strong bond between us. And I continued that with each of my children – as well as my grandchildren. So that's about the best advice I can give you." She shrugged then gave Darcy a reassuring smile before she leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

**The Forrester Mansion … Living Room ...**

Matt stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the scene in the living room. He was reassured to see that everyone looked relaxed and comfortable and were chatting amicably with each other. The two families seemed to be meshing together. Now – all he had to do was get rid of two of them. After a moment, he caught Ridge's eye and motioned him to come out into the foyer.

"Where's Mother?"

"Still upstairs with Davey and Darcy – giving parental pointers." Matt explained pensively. "We've got a bit of a situation with their spouses –" He frowned as he looked back into the living room. "Seems they're having an affair – with each other."

"Ouch." Ridge murmured sympathetically.

"The only thing to do at this point is to just send them packing. How long will it take to get a taxi here?"

"Not long at all. The company usually has a few of them parked and waiting in the neighborhood." Ridge explained as he went over to the phone and dialed.

"Should've known. Rich people don't like to wait." Matt remarked matter-of-factly.

"Less than five minutes." Ridge told him as he hung up.

"Thanks. Let's just get this over with." Matt decided then went over to the doorway. "Marissa and Phil – I need help sorting out the luggage." He told them.

"Sure." Phil spoke up as the two of them stood and went out into the Foyer.

"Which ones belong to the two of you?" Matt asked then waited while the two of them separated the bags. "So that's everything that the two of you brought with you?"

"Yes." Marissa answered quietly.

"Good." Matt walked closer. "For reasons I'm sure I don't need to spell out – the two of you are leaving here. So – take your luggage and go wait outside. A taxi will be here any minute –"

"Matt –" Phil started to interrupt.

"No discussion. Just leave." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"But Timmy –" Marissa started to panic.

"Timmy will be just fine with his father and the rest of us. Same for Jenny. We'll be in touch about what happens from here."

Ridge went over and opened the front door. Marissa and Phil hesitated then picked up their bags, hesitated again then turned and walked out the front door. Ridge closed it after them then went and stood next to Matt with an impressed expression.

"You certainly have a way of getting things done." He remarked.

"I've already wasted way too much time with all the indecisions and uncertainties of life." Matt told him quietly then went over to the rest of the luggage. "What time will your children be here?"

"We have a few more minutes before the wave hits."

"Care to help me get the rest of these upstairs?"

"Sure." Ridge started to pick up the some of the bags then paused. "Just for the record – what would you have done differently?"

Matt made a thoughtful face.

"I would've grabbed hold of Stephanie 35 years ago and never let her go." He answered simply with a shrug then turned to start up the stairs then stopped when he saw Stephanie starting to come down the stairs.

"Guess that's what you'll be doing for the next 35 years." Ridge pointed out with a smirk as he saw the way both of their faces lit up when they saw each other.

"Guess so." Matt grinned. "That didn't take long."

"What can I say – I'm a fast miracle worker." Stephanie shrugged. "All four of them are sound asleep." She grinned then leaned to give him a quick kiss when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"On our bed?" Matt raised an eyebrow as he set down the luggage.

"Yep. On our bed." Stephanie gave him an amused smirk.

"It's really nice that someone is making use of it." Matt mumbled jealously.

Stephanie gave him a consolation kiss.

"How much longer before our grandchildren arrive?" Stephanie asked Ridge, raising an impatient eyebrow.

"Only a few more minutes."

"Good. I'll just go to the kitchen – to get some fresh tea. I won't be gone long." Stephanie decided then looked at Matt again and raised an eyebrow.

"I better help you carry." He decided.

"I thought you'd think of some reason to join me." She smirked then led the way.

As soon as they were out of sight from everyone else, Matt grabbed her and pressed her back against the wall.

"Matthew – " She started to protest as he started to kiss her hungrily. "Mmmm … this beats ice tea any day." She finally decided as she started to return his kisses.

"I thought you'd think so." He murmured. "Mmmm … I've missed you, my darling."

"Gee – I never would've guessed." She teased then sighed contentedly as his lips worked their magic her.

"I should probably shave again before we get –"

"That can wait – this can't." She interrupted him as her lips found his again.

"Oops!" Felicia blurted out as she turned the corner and saw the two of them.

"Oops is right!" Mary agreed, stunned by what she saw.

"Christ –" Matt let out an irritated moan. "Can't we get any privacy?" He mumbled then felt a hard poke from Stephanie. "Don't poke me like that."

"I was just showing your mother where the bathroom is." Felicia informed them as she tried not to laugh.

"If you want privacy – go to your bedroom – not the hallway in front of the bathroom." Mary pointed out exasperated.

"Guess she told you." Stephanie whispered as she pulled him out of the way.

"Ha!" Was all Matt said as he turned and walked away.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Stephanie told them as she followed Matt down the hall.

"Getting some ice tea – yeah – we know." Felicia called out after them.

"Alright – let's just get this over with – I'll be the first one to say it – I'm being a real asshole." Matt admitted with a tired sigh as soon as they walked into the kitchen.

"No you're not – "

"Yes I am – "

"Well – if you're going to insist – then let's rephrase that by saying that you're my gorgeous, sexy, extremely lovable asshole." Stephanie pushed him down onto the stool then leaned into him as she combed her fingers through his hair. "You're also getting panicky again – aren't you?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

"I'm trying not to … it's just that there's all these people –"

"And pretty soon, there's going to be even more people …little people –"

"I just don't have your people skills … I'm not a real sociable person – you knew that. I'm just a selfish, possessive, cranky, old asshole you wants you all to himself."

"You're still forgetting the gorgeous, sexy, lovable part." She started to tease his face with kisses. "And the best part of all – you're all mine." She whispered as she met his lips in a deep kiss of longing.

"But are you all mine?" Matt had to ask once they parted to catch their breaths.

"Mmmm … absolutely." Stephanie sighed contentedly as she nuzzled his ear. "Don't ever doubt that, my love." She whispered. "I am all yours … body – mind – and soul." She met his lips again.

"Knock knock." They heard his mother's voice announce from the hallway. "I'm going to walk into the kitchen now so consider yourselves warned."

Trying not to laugh, Stephanie straightened as they turned towards the doorway, keeping their arms around each other.

"Just thought I would take this opportunity to spend a minute or two alone with my son and his fiancé." Mary explained as she walked towards them.

"You might as well just start calling Stephanie my wife. I do." Matt pointed out.

"I noticed." Mary pointed out. "My son and new daughter-in-law, then." She rephrased as she sat down on the stool next to them.

"I'm sure I'm not exactly what you were expecting." Stephanie pointed out. "So you can just go ahead and admit it." She shrugged.

"Well – truthfully – no, you're not. But if you're expecting me so say something negative – I won't. First of all, because I don't have anything negative TO say. And second of all, I'm sure that if I did, my son – who, despite his recent rude behavior, happens to love me dearly – would probably tear me to shreds."

"I probably would." Matt admitted with a shrug.

"I will say that I can see how much the two of you love each other and I'm very grateful for that. It's very reassuring for a mother to know that her child has finally found the love and happiness that he needs. So – having said that – now, I'm going to suggest that the two of you take the time and go upstairs and do whatever it is that you need to do in private so that you can rejoin the rest of us and –"

"Mom – " Matt interrupted her embarrassed.

"It's just a suggestion, dear." Mary reached over and gave his cheek a pat and Stephanie a wink then stood and left the room.

Stephanie finally started to laugh softly as she combed her fingers through Matt's hair.

"I think I'm going to like having her for a mother-in-law." She decided. "She reminds me of you."

"Gee – thanks." Matt mumbled as he pulled her back into him and buried his face in her neck. "We don't have a bedroom to go to." He pointed out sullenly.

"Just a temporary situation. If we can hold out for another hour or two – we can go upstairs and spend as much time alone together as we want." She pointed out optimistically. "We could even have a nice long hot bath together."

"Another hour or two." Matt repeated pensively. "And then I can have you all to myself for as long as I want and do whatever I want –"

"Now you're just starting to sound selfish." Stephanie interrupted. "I was suggesting a "we" scenario –"

"Oh – like all my "I's" wouldn't satisfy all your "you's" and be the same as all the "we's"?" He pointed out. "I have news for you, my love. MY only purpose on this planet is to satisfy all of YOUR desires."

"Well – when you put it like that –" She made a thoughtful face. "I do still like the sound of "we" more, though. We've been two lonely old "I's" for far too long."

"Then "we" it is. You and me. Until the end of time." He gave her a tender, loving smile as he caressed her cheek.

"I sure hope no one else listens to these private conversations of ours. They'd have us committed for sure." She had to laugh as she leaned to give him a long, hungry kiss. "Mmmm … I love the way you taste." She sighed contentedly as she caressed his cheek. "But it is getting to the point when you do need to shave."

"And you need to get some food into you. You haven't eaten since breakfast. And if you continue to kiss me like that – I won't be accountable for my actions – no matter who is watching." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I'll grab something quick to eat."

**The Forrester Mansion … Living Room … 45 minutes later …**

Matt relaxed back into the sofa cushions. Being next to Stephanie as the remaining seven of her grandchildren "swooped" in was pretty much the same as listening to all of their email voice messages. It was just one big love fest as they all hugged and kissed and gushed over the Grandma that they loved to pieces and had missed so much. Some much longer than others. Thomas and Steffy had traveled from London to attend their wedding and seeing them had made Stephanie burst into tears of joy. Tears that had an emotional effect on everyone else in the room – including his cranky old father.

The younger children had pretty much accepted him into their lives quickly and unquestioningly. The older ones were a little more wary at first but were so relieved to see their Grandma healthy and happy, that they soon got over that. Not long after, Bridget arrived with her brother, Rick. And now, the Forrester-Brannigan Family was complete. And all in one room. What a crowd. One they were going to have to contend with for the next three and a half days. One he was going to have to compete with for Stephanie's attention. One who was not going to be so congenial when they realized he intended to steal this woman away from them and have her all to himself for as long as possible – as often as possible. Beginning soon. A few more arrivals to deal with and then Stephanie would be his – upstairs – in the privacy of their bedroom – with a locked door between them and the rest of the world …

"Do I really have to guess what you're thinking about?" Stephanie's whisper interrupted his thoughts and she watched the blush quickly color his cheeks. "That's what I thought." She gave him an amused smirk then leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

Matt pulled her back for a longer kiss.

"Something tells me that WE are thinking the same thing." He pointed out purposefully, watching the blush color her cheeks. "That's what I thought."

"You rat." She laughed softly as she nuzzled his neck then sighed contentedly as they settled into each other.

"So Grandma Snuggles – is it safe to say that all is right with the world?"

"I would say so, Grandpa Snuggles. Would you agree?"

"I would agree."

"Just a few more things to take care of and then we're free to do whatever we want." She glanced at her watch.

"Besides getting our marriage license – which I still haven't quite figured out how we can do via a house call –"

"Anything is possible if you know the right people." Stephanie winked. "Besides – didn't you say that you would like to thank Judge Reynolds in person some day –"

"The judge who finalized your divorce is coming here to give us our marriage license?"

"Can you think of anyone more appropriate?"

"Ha! Guess not. Does he agree?"

"He agrees. And he's happy to do it. But first, my doctor will be here. To give me a quick check-up. And hopefully, a clean bill of health." She saw the concern cloud his eyes. "It's just routine, Matthew. You of all people know how well I'm doing."

"True." He admitted.

"Then Judge Reynolds. Then my attorney, Barry. With more legal documents for us to sign –"

"Us?"

"WE are an US now. Joint ownerships. Co-partnerships -"

"Of what?"

"Everything. Barry will have a list."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around. A Pre-nuptial –"

"Be serious. If I can't share what I have with you of all people –"

"Stephanie –"

"Everything I have is yours, Matthew. Body – mind – soul – foundations – corporations – trusts - everything."

"Why haven't we discussed this before now?"

"I didn't think there was anything to discuss. For me – this is just a natural progression of our relationship. When two people love each other and trust each other as much as we do – this is just part of the process of becoming one."

Matt made a thoughtful face.

"I suppose so. I'm going to add your name to my bank accounts."

"Same thing."

"Hardly." He gave her an exasperated look. "Then what?"

"Our business manager – with some checks and documents for us to sign – to keep things running while we're on our honeymoon. And then our publicist with the write-up for our wedding announcement."

Matt made another thoughtful face.

"Do you know what I would really like to do? Let's give that guy from the Chicago Tribune exclusive rights to our wedding announcement and photos. I mean – the guy took one look at our first photo together and came up with 'A Match Made in Heaven.' He hit the nail right on the head. So let's return the favor."

"Sounds perfect, my romantic pile of mush." Stephanie smiled as she leaned to give him a kiss, quoting his father's earlier description of him.

"So – is that it?"

"That's it." She shrugged.

"Once all of that is taken care of – I can sweep you off your feet and carry you upstairs into our bedroom and –"

"And collapse from a broken back and we can spend the next few months in a hospital room -" She laughed. "I'll walk up the stairs right next to you –"

"I'm going to interrupt the two of you and ask – why in the hell did you invite us all to participate in this wedding if you're just going to continue to shut us out like this?" David asked matter-of-factly.

Stephanie and Matt just turned and looked at him silently for a moment.

"You may as well get used to it." Matt told him just as matter-of-factly. "It was never our intention to be the constant center of attention or the entertainment."

"We just wanted our families here to share in our happiness and to have the chance to get to know us and each other." Stephanie added.

"And we intend to spend as much time alone together as we want."

Mary reached over and gave her husband's knee a pat.

"Guess they told you." She had to smirk at their honesty.


	35. Chapter 35 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 35**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion … Living Room … Several minutes later …**

Stephanie and Matt had gone into the Study with Stephanie's doctor. Matt's family

took that as their cue to go to their bedrooms to freshen up. Hope, Ally, RJ and Dominick were all occupied with making their grandma and new grandpa a wedding card while Zende supervised. The rest of Stephanie's family was left alone to just sit there and mull over their future.

"This is going to take some getting used." Phoebe announced to no one in particular. "We've never had to share Grandma with anyone else before."

"So just what do we know about this guy? How can we be sure he's really good enough for Stephanie?" Rick asked – more forceful than he intended.

"Rick – I think it's safe to say that Matt is a well-respected and law abiding citizen who happens to be madly in love with Mother." Ridge assured him.

"Besides - I told you – he's been the Chief of Staff of Stephanie's Pediatric Research Center for over 30 years PLUS he's won THREE Nobel Prizes. That's as good as it gets." Bridget reminded him.

"Add to that the fact that if anyone so much as looks at Mom cross-eyed - the man would tear you limb from limb – and you pretty much have the whole picture." Thorne added.

"But what does Grandpa think about all of this?" Thomas asked confused.

"Guess you could say that your Grandpa isn't doing much thinking these days. At least not with his brain." Felecia told them flatly.

"Felicia." Ridge reprimanded her.

"What? It's the truth."

"I heard about him and his latest bimbo. No offense." He looked at Rick and Bridget. "But he's the laughing stock of Forrester International." Thomas told them, making a face. "Grandpa's never had to deal with the fact that Grandma is going to marry another man – other than him. Does he even know?"

"Oh – he knows alright." Thorne assured him. "And he's not taking it well - at all."

"WE'VE never had to deal with Grandma marrying another man – other than him – before, either." Steffy pointed out. "I mean the man sounds like he's the perfect match for her – not to mention that he's drop dead gorgeous – but still … Phoebs is right – we've never had to share her. Or compete for her attention."

"Or go any real length of time without seeing her." Phoebe added. "I feel like I'm going into withdrawal already. Grandma has ALWAYS been there for us. And now –"

"Get used to it, Sweetie." Felicia told her glumly. "This is a whole new world we're living in. After Saturday, we won't see her again for over four weeks. And then, after that – who knows." She shrugged.

"Did you forget that Matt said he wasn't going to force Mother to move away from LA?" Thorne pointed out, trying to optimistic.

"They left where they're going to live up in the air – until after the wedding – and the honeymoon." Kristen reminded them. "You can just bet it won't be Florida." She added glumly, sinking back into Tony's arms even more as he kissed the top of her head.

"No one is forcing you to live in Florida, sis. Move back home and you'll have at least a 50-50 chance of seeing Mom again." Thorne pointed out.

"We could always open up an East Coast branch of Forrester Creations -" Rick suggested.

"Where in the hell is all this interest and concern for OUR mother coming from?" Felicia asked suspiciously. "You've done your damnest –"

"Look - I know I've been a real ass towards Stephanie these past couple of years but I never thought I'd actually have to – well, you know –" Rick just shrugged, leaving his words hanging.

"Live your life without her?" Ridge finished for him.

"Well – yeah. None of us have ever had to – including Budge and me. Stephanie's been more like a real mother to us than our – "

"We get the picture, Rick. We lived through the whole mess along with you." Thorne frowned. "Some of us have even done our part to make it an even bigger mess." He admitted.

"So why are we supposed to be so supportive of this marriage then?" Thomas bottom-lined it.

"Because it's what's best for HER. Stephanie deserves that." Bridget pointed out. "More than any of us – Stephanie deserves happiness. And now, she's found it. With Matt."

"Bridget is right." Ridge agreed. "It's time for us to stop being so selfish and spoiled and do what is right. For Mother's sake."

"We will." Thorne agreed. "And we have to remember that tonight is the last night that Mother will be spending in this house. So we should do our best to make it a really special memory for her – and for us."

"Well – when you put it like that –" Felicia sniffed as her eyes clouded with tears.

"Yeah, Uncle Thorne. Thanks for cheering us up." Steffy sniffed as well.

"Hey – it's just the reality of the situation. So let's make the best of it."

"It's going to be hard to make this night so special if the lady in question isn't even here with us." Kristen pointed out.

"Well – let's just PRETEND that she's here so when they do join us – the party is already in progress." Pam suggested as she joined the glum group. "I could use some help getting dinner ready. I thought it'd be fun if we have a barbecue down by the pool – since the weather is so nice and warm."

**The Forrester Mansion … Stephanie's Bedroom … 6:30 PM …**

Stephanie shifted in Matt's arms and held up her hand to look at her new ring – again.

"I can't believe its official … I'm finally Mrs. Matthew Brannigan … Stephanie Brannigan." She whispered then let out a contented sigh as Matt snuggled into her even more.

"Mmmm … and I'm the Mr. to your Mrs. … nothing has ever felt more right than this does."

Matt sighed just as contentedly. "The rest of our life is going to be one long heavenly honeymoon, Mrs. Brannigan. I promise you that."

"I promise you that, too." She grinned then turned back into him and met his mouth in another long, satisfying kiss. "It's off to a very good start." She teased his lips with hers. "Marriage obviously agrees with the both of us."

"Mmmm … very obviously." He added as he slid his hand over her bare skin, insisting. "We're never going to wait that long to make love again."

"You won't get any argument from me, my love. My body craves your touch … Mmmm … just like that." She sighed as his hand continued to work their magic on her. "Lay on top of me more. I love to feel the weight of your body on mine."

Grinning, Matt scooted over even more.

"How's that?" He whispered into her ear then started to nibble on it.

"Perfect. If I had to choose one position to spend the rest of my life in – this would be it." She slid her hand up and down his bare back slowly – teasingly – giving him a seductive smile. "So – my darling – what are you doing the rest of your life?"

"We'll live together and die together just like this. Just an old married couple stuck together forever." He assured her with a satisfying kiss then added, "We could pre-order a casket large enough so we can be buried together just like this as well."

She laughed softly at the suggestion.

"Or we could be more environmentally friendly and be cremated together – just like this – with our ashes mixed together and used to fertilize the garden that we're going to grow once we buy our new home."

"Hmmm … I could go along with something like that." He agreed thoughtfully then let out another contented sigh. "Thank you, my darling … for loving me and letting me love you and for marrying me and making all my dreams come true." He whispered emotionally as he took hold of her hand and entwined their ring fingers together.

"All OUR dreams are coming true." Stephanie whispered back then had to suppress a yawn into his shoulder.

"Nap time for us old folks?" He teased.

"A short nap would be nice." She pulled the covers up closer around them.

"And then that nice long hot bath." He reminded her.

"And then something to eat. Maybe even one of your famous martinis." She raised an eyebrow.

"And a lot of stares and whispers from our family members." He made a face.

"We might as well just tell them that we went ahead and got married this afternoon."

"Might as well … who knows - maybe we'll get lucky and they'll decide that since they missed the civil ceremony, they'll boycott the religious ceremony and just go home."

**The Forrester Mansion … Pool Area … 9:30 PM**

The Forrester and Brannigan Families have continued to mesh together for the most part as they enjoyed a nice, relaxing barbecue down by the pool. The youngest children have already gone to bed while the rest are just sitting around and talking about nothing in particular – like the unseasonably warm California weather, national politics, the economy …

"You've mentioned "the family business" more than once –" Greg pointed out. "Just what business is that?" He asked curiously, getting everyone else's attention. "I mean it must be successful – considering the size of this mansion and all but –"

They just looked at him silently for a moment, surprised he'd have to ask.

"We have a company called Forrester Creations – a fashion house –" Ridge explained.

"My God – are you serious?" Susan interrupted, shocked. "You're THAT Forrester Family?"

"That's us." Felicia shrugged, making a face.

"This is embarrassing." Susan had to admit. "I thought some of you looked familiar but I just didn't make the connection."

"That's quite alright. Sometimes it's nice when people don't." Thorne admitted, making a face.

"Just what is a "fashion house"?" David had to ask confused as he peered over the top of his glasses at Ridge.

"We design and sell women's fashion … clothes … haute couture, mostly. Though we've branched out into other areas –"

"I just bought my daughter a bottle of Phoebe cologne. And now - there sits the real Phoebe - right under my nose." Susan pointed out.

Phoebe smiled self-consciously.

"Well – that was Grandma's idea to name it after me." She shrugged. "Felicia came first."

"So Stephanie is involved in the business as well?" Joyce spoke up curiously.

"Very much so. She and Dad started the business together right after they were married. Mother is the real business genius behind it's success. The glue that's held us all together through all the ups and downs." Thorne explained proudly.

"A marketing mastermind. Stephanie's instincts are amazing." Rick added.

"How has she managed all that? Raising 4 children, managing your business as well as the foundation that our Mattie has worked for all these years –" Mary spoke up.

"We often wonder about that as well." Kristen admitted.

"And actually – Stephanie raised 6 children." Bridget corrected her.

"I see." Mary raised a thoughtful eyebrow then quickly turned her attention to the stairway as they all watched Stephanie and Matt come into view.

Stephanie was wearing a white cashmere sweater and slacks set while Matt was wearing a black cashmere sweater and slacks set. Stephanie's white hair glistened in the moonlight as they came closer. Seeing the two of them together with their sparkling eyes and easy smiles held onto everyone's attention.

"Let me just say that it's really nice of the two of you to join us." David spoke up, breaking the spell.

"We finally got bored with each other's company so –" Matt shrugged as he tried not to grin too obviously, getting an exasperated look from Stephanie.

"We kept the grill going – in case you're hungry." Thorne spoke up.

"Actually – we're starved. Thank you, honey." Stephanie leaned over and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

"You missed saying good-night to all your grandchildren." Felicia pointed out.

"No we didn't. We just finished tucking them all in and giving them each a kiss good night." Stephanie gave her a mischievous wink as she slipped her arm around Matt's waist. "Mmmm … it's a perfect night to be down here by the pool." She sighed as she pulled Matt over to the railing to show him the view of the lights below and the stars above.

Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they looked out across the horizon. Sighing heavily, he nuzzled her cheek and whispered.

"It's a perfect night to be anywhere with you, my bride."

Grinning, Stephanie turned and met his lips in a deep, tender kiss.

"So much for the boredom excuse." Thomas pointed out, louder than intended.

"Why don't I fix us a plate of food while you mix some martinis." Stephanie suggested with a quick kiss before they rejoined the others.

"You could at least tell us what your doctor had to say, Mother." Ridge spoke up impatiently.

"Ben said that I'm doing just fine and should live another 60 years or so." Stephanie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Gee, Mom – that's nice to know." Felicia spoke up dully.

"And the rest of the men that filed into the Study?" Kristen pointed out.

"What other men?" Peter asked curiously.

"My – you're a bunch of nosy busybodies – aren't you?" Matt pointed out good-naturedly as he went to work on the pitcher of martinis.

"After you guys went upstairs – they had four more visitors." Kristen filled them in.

"And you're just dying to know what that was all about – aren't you?" Stephanie teased good-naturedly as she started to nibble on some of the food.

"Give us a break – can you blame us?" Felicia pointed out.

"Ahhhh –" Stephanie tried to sound sympathetic. "Alright." She decided as she carried the plate of food over to the remaining empty lounge chair and sat down. "Next came Judge Reynolds. He was kind enough to deliver our marriage license –"

"You had a judge make a house call to hand deliver your marriage license?" Davey asked incredulously.

"Well – we had planned on going to the court house ourselves this afternoon but a certain family's unexpected early arrival kinda put a crimp in those plans." Matt pointed out as he carried two glasses over and joined Stephanie on the lounge chair.

Hearing that, Davey gave his sister a sheepish look.

"Next came my attorney with some legal documents that had to be signed –"

"Aha – the Prenup –" Greg guessed out loud than made a sheepish face. "Sorry."

"Not a Prenup." Stephanie told him then took a long sip of her martini. "Mmmm – you've outdone yourself tonight, Dr. Feelgood." She smirked as she leaned to give Matt a kiss.

"In more ways than one, I trust." He winked mischievously as he took his own sip.

"Absolutely." She winked back. "Anyway – where was I –"

"Not a Prenup." Susan spoke up to remind her.

"And not anyone else's business." Matt pointed out as he chewed a mouthful of food.

"And then – " Stephanie hesitated, raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"Since we had a judge, a marriage license and two witnesses – Stephanie and I decided that we didn't want to wait any longer – so we had Judge Reynolds perform a civil wedding ceremony." Matt told them slowly but matter-of-factly.

The two of them watched as the news sunk in and shocked all of the others.

"The two of you are already married?" Darcy spoke up stunned.

"Legally." Stephanie answered quietly. "We're still going to have the religious ceremony on Saturday."

"The two of you were in the Study – getting married – while the rest of us were here in this house

- waiting for you." Ridge pointed out.

Stephanie hesitated then shrugged.

"Yes." She answered simply then took another longer sip of her martini.

"And you can't see why something like that would upset us?" Ridge asked incredulously.

"Honey – it's not that we can't see it …" Stephanie let her voice trail off then paused. "Matthew and I are not going to live our lives based on what may or may not upset - or even please - other people. The ceremony was the way we wanted it to be – very simple and very private." She told him as gently as possible. "And for the record – it was my idea."

There was a long, strained silence before David spoke up.

"So back to my earlier question – then why did you even invite us here to begin with?"

Matt made a thoughtful face.

"Our answer is the same as it was then. If you still want to attend our religious ceremony – we still want you to – so you'll still need to be ready to leave at noon tomorrow."

"Well – I for one wouldn't miss it for the world. And I just want to say congratulations to the both of you." Pam finally spoke up as she went over and gave Stephanie a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie." Stephanie whispered emotionally.

"My guess is – you'll be sleeping late tomorrow and won't be down for breakfast –" Pam teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well – actually – Matthew and I have an early morning appointment to keep so we won't even be here –"

"We won't?" Matt interrupted surprised. "What appointment?"

Stephanie raised a mysterious eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." She shrugged then gave him a wink. "The bride's prerogative."

"Well – it's been a long, long day." Mary spoke up. "I think it's best if we just get some sleep." She suggested as she looked over at her sulking husband.

"Goodnight." Matt just told them all simply with a shrug as he continued to eat – seemingly unbothered by the fact that no one else had congratulated them.


	36. Chapter 36 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 36**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion … Pool Area … continued …**

"So – are you going to tell me more about this surprise of yours?" Matt asked quietly as he took another big bite of his hamburger.

"No." Stephanie had to laugh as she reached over and wiped the ketchup off his chin. "Are you going to tell me more about the surprise of yours?"

"That's different. You at least know the outcome of mine – our wedding ceremony."

"True." She paused for a thoughtful moment then gave him a meaningful look. "What would you like the outcome of my surprise to be?"

He turned and gave her a long, silent look then leaned over and gave her a tender, knowing kiss.

"You always know exactly what it is I want."

"True." She gave him a tender smile then sighed contentedly as she leaned into him. "We're being stared at." She whispered.

"Well – if they don't have anything better to do." He shrugged then grinned. "How about if we give them something to really stare at?" He suggested as he started to give her another kiss.

"Matthew –" She started to laugh as she gave him another kiss then leaned back out of his reach.

"What?"

"Behave yourself." She insisted then turned serious. "You know – I really wouldn't mind if your parents came with us."

He straightened, surprised by her suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

Stephanie shrugged.

"It might help smooth things over between the four of us. Help us to bond. Help them to understand."

Matt made a face as he thought about it.

"Mom and Dad –" He turned his attention towards them. "Before you go to bed –" He paused. "Stephanie and I will walk with you to the Guest House." He decided to handle it a little differently.

"Oh –" Mary spoke up surprised. "Alright … that will be nice … won't it, Dave?" She gave her husband a look of warning.

"Sure … why not." David just mumbled with a shrug.

"Will you be coming back down here?" Felicia blurted out in a panic.

"Nope. You had your chance to congratulate us and you blew it. So we're going to bed." Stephanie told them all with an exasperated sigh as she stood, pushing up her sweater sleeves. "We'll see you tomorrow. Noon - if you still intend to leave with us. And don't be late."

"You're right – with the exception of Pam - none of us are handling this very well." Peter spoke up as he stood. "And there's no excuse – no matter how surprised or taken off balance we may be." He paused. "So – if everyone else will join me – I would like to make a toast –"

"Here comes another one of those 'better late than never' bones the Brannigans are so good at throwing. I already have a lifetime supply." Matt spoke up flatly as he stood to join Stephanie.

"Get used to this, Mrs. Brannigan." He told her with a wink as he handed Stephanie her glass.

"Gee – thanks, Mr. Brannigan." She had to smirk as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. "I really love the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Brannigan." She whispered.

"If I could please have the bridal couple's attention –" Peter spoke louder as they all stood there waiting.

"Mrs. Brannigan and I are all ears. And what lovely ears you have, Mrs. Brannigan … Mmmm." Matt leaned to nibble on Stephanie's ear, making her giggle.

Stephanie made a self-conscious face then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We're listening." She told Peter as she pulled Matt's arm tighter around her.

"Does everyone have a glass of something?" Peter asked then waited, looking around at the gathered group. "Then let's raise our glasses to Stephanie and Matt … two people who have finally found the love and the happiness that they have always dreamed of – and deserved.

May it unite and inspire us all."

"Here – here." Several of them joined in as they all took a drink.

"Thanks, Pete. That was very nice and succinct. Just the way a toast should be." Matt raised his glass then finished his martini – as did Stephanie – and then he turned to give her a deep, loving kiss. "Mmmm … just the way every toast should end." He whispered as she caressed his cheek. "And with that –" He set their glasses down then turned towards his parents. "Are you ready?"

David and Mary both just nodded as they moved closer to the newlyweds.

"Well – we really did enjoy this - what – 45 minute visit with the Royal Couple." Felicia spoke up sullenly. "So nice of you to grant us an audience."

"Oh shut up and give me a kiss goodnight." Stephanie told her as she held out her arms. "You're lucky we were hungry or you wouldn't have gotten this much. It is our wedding night after all." She had to smirk as she pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug.

"We really do want you to be happy." Felicia whispered as she tightened her arms around her mother.

"I need a word or two in private with my brood." Stephanie informed them with a raised eyebrow then her expression softened as she leaned to give Matt a quick kiss. "This won't take long, my love."

"Alright, my love. I'm not going anywhere without you." Matt winked then gave her cheek a tender caress as he smiled.

She motioned for the others to go over by the railing then followed them, making sure they were all there. She looked at the gathered group and took a deep breath then started in a hushed but firm voice.

"I'm only going to say this once. And frankly, it makes me sick to even have to say it but I'm not taking any chances – so here it is -" She paused. "There will NOT be any inter-family romances between the Forresters and the Brannigans – is that understood? We are grandparents, parents, aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters and cousins. Period. And if I so much as get a hint of any inappropriate behavior by any one of you – I will come down on you so hard, you won't even know what hit you and it'll be a long, long time before you recover. Is that understood?" She paused as they all nodded – some more sheepishly than others. "Good. Now – if you would PLEASE stop behaving like a bunch of spoiled brats – that would be the best wedding present you could give us. You know how much I love each and every one of you. Matthew and I are not going to be gone forever. Unless your behavior during these next few days really pisses me off and then we might never come back – it's up to you. Is that understood?" She paused again while they all nodded. "One last thing … next week – when you get back home – please make the effort to make sure that Eric is alright. He's got himself into a real mess and I'm not going to be here to fix things … so will you take good care of him for me?" She paused again while they all nodded then her expression finally softened. "Thank you."

"We won't let you down, Mother. I promise you that." Ridge assured her as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, darling." Stephanie kissed his cheek then took another deep breath. "One more thing … I told my attorney that if Eric still insists that he doesn't want this house - the four of you are to decide what to do with it." She told them as she took turns hugging first Kristen and then Thorne.

They all just nodded in agreement.

"Well – that's about it." Stephanie shrugged as she looked at them. "I'll say this again - you can be happy for us all, you know. This really is a good thing." She assured them with an easy smile. "We'll see you around noon tomorrow, then. Goodnight." She walked back over to where Matt waited for her, giving his family a self-conscious smile. "They really do think I'm from Mars – don't they?" She whispered uncomfortably.

"Don't be silly. They're just dazzled by your beauty." He grinned as he pulled her into him and kissed her hair.

"More like dumbfounded that you married a woman like me." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying not to frown as David and Darcy walked over to them.

"We really are very happy for the two of you." David spoke up quietly.

"Congratulations." Darcy told them awkwardly.

"Thanks, you two." Matt managed then reached over and gave David's should a squeeze and Darcy's cheek a kiss.

"That means a lot to both of us." Stephanie smiled. "Earlier – when we said goodnight to our grandchildren – Jenny was sound asleep on her tummy with her butt in the air – just like your father said you liked to sleep." Stephanie's expression softened as she tried to relax the mood between the four of them.

Matt had to chuckle.

"Darcy with her butt in the air and David with his stuffed monkey under his arm. I still have that monkey – if you want to give it to Timmy. He's not in too bad of shape."

"Mr. Bubbles. I'd forgotten about him. Thanks – I think I would."

"Well – your grandparents are waiting. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Stephanie told them as Matt pulled her with him to join his parents. "We can take the back way through the garden." She told them as she pointed to the archway on the other side of the patio.

"I can't get over how beautiful – and large – this house is." Mary spoke up as they followed them.

"Matt said that the two of you won't be living here." David pointed out.

"No – we won't. We're really looking forward to finding our own home together." Stephanie told them. "A much smaller and cozier place – for Grandma and Grandpa Snuggles." She gave Matt's waist a squeeze.

"We'll still have a garden to putter around in. Stephanie will grow the flowers and I'll grow the vegetables." Matt explained. "Just on a much smaller scale."

"The scent of these flowers is just so refreshing." Mary remarked as they stopped to take it all in.

"In the daylight, it's even more so. When the flowers attract the butterflies and bees. There's also quite a few hummingbirds around as well. This is the garden I designed for the children as they were growing up –so they could learn more about nature. Our grandchildren like to come here now. They spend a lot of time playing on the grassy parts."

"Won't they miss that?" Mary had to ask.

"This house will still belong to the family. If not me, then their grandfather – or their parents. We won't be selling it." Stephanie explained. "The rose garden is on the other side of the side house – less sun and more protection from the wind and rain."

"I've never had much luck with roses." Mary admitted.

"I probably wouldn't either if it weren't for the full-time gardener's help. He's the one with the really green thumb. I'm more the bossy type."

"You – bossy – never." Matt teased with a chuckle as he kissed her hair.

"This way is much easier on the knees and hips than the other way." David pointed out as they reached the courtyard and he saw the guest house they were staying in. "These old joints just aren't as limber as they used to be."

"And we really appreciate staying in the guest house – with only the one level."

"Stephanie's daughter, Felicia, thought of that."

"We just hope you'll be comfortable and make yourselves at home."

"We were also thinking –" Matt began then paused. "If you feel like getting up early – we'd like you to join us tomorrow morning."

"For your bride's surprise?" David pointed out surprised.

"Well – it's not really that kind of a surprise." Stephanie pointed out awkwardly.

"Stephanie is taking me to the cemetery where her daughter, Angela, is buried." Matt explained quietly.

"Oh … I see." David mumbled awkwardly, giving Mary an uncomfortable look.

"Angela was born with a birth defect." Stephanie explained. "She was the reason why I started the foundation to fund the pediatric research center."

"She was the connection between Stephanie and me … and we just thought that the two of you might want to go with us – "

"Yes – we would." Mary decided quickly – taking the three of them by surprise. "Very much so."

"Well – good." Stephanie managed a relieved smile. "We should leave around 7:00 or so – to beat traffic. So we're back here in time for our big departure to parts unknown."

"Will there be time to maybe stop somewhere for breakfast? Our treat – to return your hospitality?" David suggested – taking the three of them by surprise.

"Yes – there should be time. That would be nice." Stephanie nodded as she leaned into Matt.

"Will that fit into John's schedule?" Matt pointed out.

"John who?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Your driver – John?"

"Oh – him … I'll be doing the driving, my dear."

"Seriously?"

"Matthew – I do have a car and a driver's license. I've been doing my own driving around LA for almost 50 years."

"That's not what I meant … well – maybe part of what I meant but –" He admitted sheepishly.

"If you're doing the driving then I can't – you know – "

"You couldn't anyway – you know –" Stephanie pointed out as she motioned her head in his parent's direction.

"The two of you are like a couple of lovesick teenagers." David remarked exasperated as their meaning sunk in.

"We're the world's oldest lovesick teenagers." Stephanie laughed easily, lightening the mood.

"And this is our wedding night." Matt pointed out. "So on that note – " He leaned over and gave his mother's cheek a kiss. "Goodnight."

"We'll see you in the morning." Stephanie told them as Matt pulled her away with him towards the house.

"Goodnight." Mary called after them.


	37. Chapter 37 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 37**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Forrester Mansion … Stephanie's Bedroom … 5:00 am …**

"Christ … what in the hell … " Matt blurted out as he sat up abruptly, looking around the room for the source of the loud noise.

"Relax … it's the alarm clock." Stephanie mumbled drowsily as she reached to turn it off.

"The what?"

"I set the alarm clock so we wouldn't oversleep." She told him with a yawn as she pulled the covers up closer and turned over onto her back.

"Good God, woman. You about gave me a heart attack. What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"That's hardly oversleeping." He moaned as he fell back down onto the pillows.

"Ahhh … you poor, poor man." She told him unsympathetically as she snuggled into him.

"Since when do we need an alarm clock to wake us up?"

"Since we have to be up and ready to leave by 7:00 –"

"Two whole hours from now."

"Two whole hours we can use to make love and take a nice long hot bath -"

"Well – when you put it that way –"

"I thought you'd see the advantage … Mmmm … good morning, Mr. Brannigan – my gorgeous, sexy husband." She whispered seductively as she started to kiss him.

"Mmmm … good morning, Mrs. Brannigan – my gorgeous, sexy wife." He whispered back as he started to return her kisses, turning over onto her. "Our first day together as husband and wife."

"Thank you for marrying me."

"My pleasure … with the exception of the alarm clock – let's start every day like this."

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie sighed contentedly as Matt started to nibble on her.

**The Forrester Mansion … the Courtyard … 6:55 am …**

"Where did this car come from?" Matt blurted out as they walked out the front door.

"We were wondering the same thing." David spoke up as they walked towards them from the guest house.

"I have my people to take care of things – just like you have your people to take of our wedding." Stephanie smirked as she pressed the remote button to unlock the doors. "Had to be sure it was clean with a full tank of gas, you know. I haven't driven it since before I left for Chicago."

"A Jaguar. We've never ridden in one of these. Have to say our lifestyle has kicked up a notch or two." David pointed out matter-of-factly as he walked around, admiring the car.

"Well – ours is going to take a nose dive once we're settled into married life." Matt pointed out as he followed his dad.

"We can keep the car. It's already paid for." Stephanie pointed out, trying not to laugh. "And I'm sure there will be a few other things you won't want to give up as well – bed and bath linens – for example."

"What is it with men and cars?" Mary had to laugh as she watched the two men. "Go ahead and kick the tires, Dave."

"I thought I heard voices." Pam spoke up as she walked out of the other guest house and joined them in the courtyard.

"Good morning, sweetie." Stephanie pulled her into a hug.

"Good morning … so you're off on your early morning surprise?"

"All set to leave. We went ahead and made the coffee. We should be back around 11:00 or so. Jose and Eddie will be bringing down all of the luggage. And I told them to help you with yours as well."

"Alright … so how does married life feel?"

"Incredible. Something we can really get used to." Matt announced as he went over and slipped his arms around Stephanie and kissed her hair, giving Pam a wink.

"I'm sure … well – have a good time."

"We'll see you later, dear." Mary told her as she and David got into the back seat.

**Woodlawn Cemetery, Santa Monica … 7:50 am**

"We're here – so you can relax now." Stephanie told them as she pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I've been completely relaxed the entire ride. You're an excellent driver." Mary spoke up sincerely as she looked over at her husband. "How about you, Dave?"

"No problem here." David insisted.

"Yeah – right. Dad never lets Mom drive when he's in the car." Matt had to chuckle as he leaned over closer to Stephanie. "My problem wasn't your driving. It was having to keep my hands and lips to myself the entire time so I wouldn't distract you." He explained as he gave her a tender kiss.

"Yeah – right." Stephanie imitated his earlier words then returned his kiss.

"Woodlawn Cemetery … I've heard of this place … must be a lot of famous people buried here." Mary looked around as they got out of the car.

"The actress who played Granny in The Beverly Hillbillies TV show was buried here not long after Angela was." Stephanie told them as she popped open the trunk and walked back. "And Glenn Ford was buried here a couple years ago."

The three of them just watched as she took out a bouquet of wild flowers they recognized from her garden the night before. Matt went back and closed the trunk for her then pulled her into his arms and a loving kiss.

"Are you going to be alright with this?" He asked gently.

Stephanie caressed his cheek, giving him a tender smile as she nodded.

"Will you?" She asked knowingly.

He just gave her a not so convincing shrug as they started walking down the pathway. David and Mary followed behind silently – not too sure what to make of all of this. When Stephanie left the path and stopped by a headstone and started to remove the older flowers from a vase, Mary quickly moved closer.

"Let me help you with this, dear." She offered, taking the old flowers and handing them to David – who just stood there awkwardly with the flowers in his arms.

"Thank you." Stephanie told her as she arranged the new bouquet in the stone vase. Finished, she stepped back with the others. Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and they just stood there looking at the headstone.

**Angela Forrester**

**1967 – 1971**

**Mommy's Precious Little Angel**

After a few minutes, Matt pulled Stephanie with him as he went and sat down on the stone bench a few feet away. Giving him a tender smile, she wiped the tears from his cheeks and then her own. Mary and David went and sat down next to them, remaining silent.

"Along with being the world's oldest lovesick teenagers – we're also a couple of bawl babies." Stephanie explained, trying to lighten the mood and then sniffed as Matt handed her his handkerchief.

"Wait until you see us Saturday at our wedding ceremony. We're using the short version of the vows so we don't make complete blubbering fools of ourselves." Matt managed with his own sniff.

"There's nothing wrong with a good cry every now and then." Mary spoke up, giving David a cautious look. "I didn't realize your daughter was so young when she died. What kind of birth defect did she have." She asked gently.

Stephanie hesitated with another sniff then explained quietly.

"Angela was born microcephalic … her brain never developed from the stage it was at birth … most babies born that way die within a few hours or days … the doctors weren't able to explain why she lived as long as she did."

"Most babies with that condition who survive longer than a few days are institutionalized. Angela's mother gave her all the love and specialized care that made all the difference." Matt pointed out gently, giving Stephanie's cheek a kiss.

"You don't know that for sure. You're just prejudiced." Stephanie pointed out with an exasperated look. "Physically - Angela always looked normal … healthy … that was very deceiving … confusing … it was hard sometimes not to think that the doctor's were wrong." She paused. "I used to daydream that one day she would run into my arms and tell me 'I love you, Mommy'." She paused again. "But there was never any reaction or recognition … never any awareness … and there were a lot of complications along the way … Angela was very susceptible to pneumonia … that's what she finally died from … very peacefully – in my arms … Mommy's precious little angel."

They all just sat there for a long, emotional moment that even David didn't bother to hide.

"Is this one of the birth defects you've found a cause and cure for?" Mary asked her son gently, reaching to give his hand a squeeze.

Frowning, Matt just shook his head solemnly with a shrug.

"I've never understood how your research works." David finally spoke up confused. "What exactly does it consist of?"

Matt hesitated, giving him a surprised look.

"We collect blood and DNA samples from the children and members of the family, do medical background checks, gather data from controlled studies … sometimes, the families donate the bodies for us to …" Matt's voice drifted off as he became lost in thought – finally making an even more emotional connection. "My God, Stephanie … you … Angela … I was the one who -" He couldn't continue.

"Matthew – " Stephanie whispered as she realized what he was remembering.

"I came here to LA to –" He still couldn't finish.

"Darling … I'm sorry … I just assumed that you had already made that connection." Stephanie caressed his cheek as new tears started to fall. "There was never any doubt in mind that my precious little angel was in the best hands possible." She whispered reassuringly. "I've always trusted you more than anyone."

Matt finally just pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair.

"You were counting on me … and I failed you." He finally whispered.

Stephanie pulled back, shaking her head as she managed a faint smile.

"You have never failed me, my love … look at everything that you have accomplished … all the babies you have helped –"

"Except yours."

"This was never just about Angela and me. It was so much more than that."

Mary and David just exchanged helpless looks as Matt and Stephanie continued to hug each other tightly. Mary finally decided it was best for the two of them to head back to the car and give them some privacy. David followed her lead, finding a trash can to drop the old bouquet in on his way.

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm completely out of my depth with those two." David finally spoke up as they stood by the side of the car. "I should've paid more attention to Matt's work." He shrugged. "Do we dare ask them about that painting after this?"

Mary just shrugged, at a loss for words.

**Andy's Restaurant … 9:00 am**

"Well – Andy's food can't be too bad. It sure smells good in here." David remarked as they followed the hostess to one of the booths by the windows.

"I'm starved." Matthew announced.

Stephanie just laughed as she slid into the booth before him.

"No surprise there. We should just go ahead and buy our own grocery store."

"One that delivers so that we don't have to leave our house."

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Mary whispered self-consciously as she slid into the booth.

"Not us – just Stephanie. She has that affect on people. Especially MALE people." Matt whispered in an exaggerated tone.

"Don't start with that crap again." Stephanie warned as she opened up her menu.

"There's no crap about it. Seeing is believing." Matt shrugged. "Stephanie is what's known as a real 'head-turner' – I'm surprised people don't get whiplash."

"Matt's right – they are staring at you." David spoke up matter-of-factly.

"I just have that 'everybody's Grandma look'." Stephanie shrugged uncomfortably as she tried to ignore what was going on. "Besides – you don't see me making such a big deal about all the women who drool over you, Dr. McSwooney." She added dully.

"You're the only drooling woman I pay any attention to." Matt assured her as he leaned to kiss her cheek. "No more teasing - I promise – Mrs. Brannigan."

"Ha – as if you can sweet talk your way out of this one, Mr. Brannigan." Stephanie raised an eyebrow then her expression softened as she gave him a tender kiss.

"The lovesick teenagers are back." David observed flatly as he opened his menu and started to read.

The three of them just started to laugh quietly.

**Andy's Restaurant … 9:45 am**

"How are we doing on time?" David asked after the waitress filled their coffee cups and walked away.

"We've got plenty of time – no need to rush." Matt assured him as he continued to chew.

"It amazes me how relaxed the two of you are – considering you're getting married in less than two days." Mary observed.

"Well – first of all – we're already married so this next ceremony is just the icing on the cake. And second of all – we've got my people doing all the work for us so –" Matt just shrugged if off.

"YOUR people. HER people. Where do all these people come from?" David asked.

"I can understand Stephanie having people. She is famous and wealthy and all. But since when do you have people, Mattie?" Mary had to ask confused.

"Matthew is much more famous than I am. And for much more important reasons. Just in a less tabloidish way. He has people tripping over themselves to try and help him in any way possible." Stephanie pointed out then took a sip of her coffee.

"What'd you ever do that was so damn important?" David asked automatically.

"Not a damn thing." Matt answered automatically with a shrug then felt Stephanie's elbow poke him. "What?"

"Not a damn thing?" Stephanie had to repeat incredulously then turned to look at his parents, her eyes narrowing. "The two of you really don't have a clue – do you?"

Mary and David just gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Stephanie – let's not – "

"Let's not – what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this. It doesn't matter." Matt shrugged.

"Yes. It does matter." David decided, taking them all by surprise. "It matters a great deal and it's time that we all acknowledge that." He paused. "It's true – Mary and I really don't have a clue. We haven't been as involved in Matt's life as we should have been. We haven't been paying attention. Especially not me."

"Dad – look –"

"No – let me finish. This is what you meant last night – with that 'better late than never' stuff." David admitted with a shrug. "When I think back to all the things that we should've done … acknowledged … been a part of … been proud of and supported …" His voice drifted off. "I was too busy to attend your graduation from Med School. I didn't think it was important enough to bother making the trip to attend your first Nobel Prize Award Ceremony … because of that – you didn't even bother to tell us about winning two more awards. And I've had my head buried in the sand so I never knew any different … I've treated you with indifference and ignorance and it's time that I own up to that … and apologize."

Stephanie waited for Matt to respond then turned and gave him a strange look when he didn't. It was obvious for all three of them to see that his mind had wandered and for the first time, he was in his own little world – without taking Stephanie with him.

"Matthew –" Stephanie finally decided to interrupt his thoughts.

"My God, Stephanie … " He murmured. "Now that we know what your mother is really capable of … what if she had been taking some kind of drug before you were born … or if she had given you something while you were growing up … she could be responsible for Angela's condition."


	38. Chapter 38 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 38**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**Eric's Car … Thursday … 12:05 PM**

"I have to say it again, Eric – I really don't know what you expect me to do to stop this wedding." Ann told him with a helpless shrug as she continued to look out the car window.

"Right now – you're the only other person besides me who doesn't want this wedding to take place. We have to come up with something. And fast. They'll be leaving for God knows where later today. And then it will be too late."

"I knew that man was trouble the first moment I laid eyes on him." Ann mumbled more to herself than to Eric. "He's a terrible influence on Stevie … on both of my girls."

"How did he even become a part of their lives? I know that if I can just get Stephanie away from him for a few minutes – I can bring her back to her senses – and back to me where she belongs –"

"Oh good lord –" Ann blurted out as they rounded the curve and saw a large bus coming towards them. "What is that doing here in your neighborhood? I've never seen a bus that big before."

"Must be one of those tour buses – they sometimes drive through the neighborhood - pointing out all the celebrity homes." Eric explained preoccupied as he turned into his driveway and drove through the gates.

"Stephanie is not going to be happy to see me, Eric. I told you that on the phone. She thinks she has a very good reason for not inviting me to her wedding."

"Ann – you're her mother and it's time you started acting like it. I need your help and you're going to give it to me." Eric told her in no uncertain terms as he parked the car in the courtyard in front of the house.

"Maybe if you had focused more on being a better husband to Stephanie for all of those years instead of screwing all of those cheap sluts – none of us would be in this mess now, Eric." Ann pointed out sharply.

Eric started to respond then just closed his mouth and shook his head with a tired sigh.

"You're right … I am responsible for this mess … but you have to help me, Ann. I'm desperate. I've never come this close to losing Stephanie before … I can't even think about a life without her … a future with her married to someone else … it would be unbearable. I just can't let it happen. No matter what I am going to stop this wedding. I'll lock her in a closet if I have to." He murmured miserably.

"I'll do what I can to help you, Eric." Ann just told him with a shrug as they both got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Stephanie?" Eric called out as soon as he walked through the doorway. "Stephanie?"

"Mr. Forrester –"

"Nora – hi … where is Mrs. Forrester? I need to see her –" Eric rambled on to the housekeeper.

"She's not here. They just left –"

"What do you mean they just left?" Eric demanded in a panic.

"All of them – they just left – for the wedding. Dr. and Mrs. Brannigan –"

"Don't call Stephanie that –"

"Mrs. Forrester is already Mrs. Brannigan now. They got married yesterday afternoon. By a judge. And now they've all left to go to the big fancy wedding celebration – so many people. All of their families – Steffy and Thomas even came home from Europe. I've never seen Mrs. Brannigan so happy and excited. You just missed them. Dr. Brannigan arranged to take them to a secret place. Nobody knows where they're going – not even him. Your children and grandchildren will be back Monday but the newlyweds will be gone for a long, long time –" Nora told him in an excited tone.

"Oh God –" Eric moaned as he slumped down onto the stairs and rubbed his face – realizing his worst nightmare had really come true.

"Before she left, Mrs. Brannigan said that this was your house now and that we should take good care of you …"

Nora's words just faded out as Eric became lost in thought. Nora waited awkwardly for a moment then decided it was best to leave the room. Ann closed the door and just stood there, at a loss to do or say anything other than to look around at the big, empty, silent house.

**Earlier that morning …**

**The Forrester Mansion … Stephanie's Bedroom … 11:30 am …**

"Everything is out of the bathroom –" Stephanie's voice trailed off as she walked back into the bedroom and saw Matt sitting on the edge of the bed. "Darling – stop being so hard on yourself –"

"I never should've blurted that out like that … and in front of my parents no less –" Matt insisted, shaking his head. "It was just so insensitive and irresponsible and –"

"You don't have an insensitive or irresponsible bone in your body." She told him as she stood in front of him, pulling him into her arms.

"How can you be so understanding about this?" He asked with a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Because I know you were only thinking about me and Angela – because you love both of us so much." She combed her fingers through his hair. "Your parents are so confused by everything that's going on – they don't know what to think, anyway. So why don't we spend the next few minutes doing something a little more satisfying - before we have to leave." She suggested in a suggestive tone.

"What do you have in mind?" He raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Oh – something along the line of this –" She leaned down and gave him a hungry kiss. "Or maybe this – " She gave him another hungry kiss.

"Mmmm … I'd much rather do something like this –" In one quick, smooth movement, he turned them both around and laid her down on the bed, positioning himself on top of her as he kissed her back even more hungrily.

"Oh God –" Stephanie moaned as they continued to kiss.

"Oh God is right … Christ - I think we finally have to have our first quickie …" He pointed out breathlessly as he pressed himself into her even harder.

"Hurry up …" She reached down between them and started to open his pants.

**The Forrester Mansion … Foyer … 11:50 am …**

"Well – here we all are – packed and ready to leave – except for the bride and groom, that is." Greg pointed out purposefully.

"Guess they figure it doesn't matter if they're late. We can hardly leave without them." His wife pointed out just as purposefully as she looked at her watch.

"The suspense is really starting to build. Where do you suppose those men are taking our luggage on those carts?" Joyce had to wonder as they watched through the open doors.

"I can't even begin to guess." Peter just shrugged. "I never thought my little brother could keep a secret like this."

"That's probably the dumbest thing you've ever said." David pointed out, shaking his head in exasperation. "Matt has been just one big secret after another his entire life."

"Well – maybe to you –" Peter just let his words hang.

"Here they come." Pam announced when she saw Stephanie and Matt appear at the top of the stairs.

"Well – it's about time." Felicia spoke up from her seat at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're not late." Stephanie pointed out self-consciously.

"Besides – even if we were – you can't leave without us." Matt pointed out with a smug grin.

"See – what'd I tell you – I knew that would be his attitude." Susan reminded them.

"Could we just get this show on the road – your grandchildren are really getting antsy." Thorne spoke up.

"Oh – just our grandchildren – huh?" Stephanie teased with a smug grin as she patted his cheek in passing. "Where are they, anyway?"

"We sent them outside to run around and wear off some of their energy."

"Gee, Mom – you're looking a little flushed. Is everything OK?" Kristen had her own smug grin.

"Couldn't be better." Stephanie raised an eyebrow then noticed the two men outside loading the luggage onto the carts. "Who are they?"

"Just part of the master plan, my love." Matt continued to grin as he kissed her hair. "So – is everyone here and all set to leave?"

"Yes – for quite some time now, Mattie." Mary assured him impatiently.

"Good … why don't the rest of us go wait outside and give you and your kids some time in here alone." Matt suggested quietly.

"What for?" Stephanie asked confused.

Matt just gave her a knowing look and she finally understood his meaning.

"You are so sweet to think of that, my darling, but it really isn't necessary. Leaving here really isn't that big of a deal." She caressed his cheek, raising an eyebrow. "My home is in your heart now – the only place I want to be." She leaned and gave him a tender, loving kiss.

"For the rest of our lives, my love." Matt whispered as he returned her kiss.

"Here we go again." David spoke up dully.

Matt started to laugh.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Pop. We're just warming up." He teased.

"Ahhh – how is our youngest little sweetie doing today?" Stephanie asked as she nuzzled Jenny's cheek then gave Darcy a tender smile.

"Much better. She had a really good night's sleep." Darcy told her relieved.

"We all did." Dave agreed as Matt scooped Timmy up into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"That's good to hear." Matt gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. "Well – just a few more minutes while they finish loading the luggage and then we can leave."

"So – if anyone has to go to the bathroom – now is the time … Ridge?" Stephanie raised an expectant eyebrow at her oldest child.

"Mother –" Ridge started to object to being singled out.

"You were always the one who had to go the most." Stephanie just shrugged.

"For us – it was always Susie. Never failed. As soon as we got more than half an hour from home – we'd hear this "I have to go potty, Daddy." Mary laughed at the memory.

"I better go." Darcy decided then hesitated. "Would you mind?" She asked Stephanie as she handed Jenny over to her.

"What a question." Felicia laughed. "You haven't just gained a mother – you've gained a built in babysitter."

"Darcy is just polite enough not to take that for granted, dear." Stephanie pointed out as she carried Jenny over and sat down on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he watched her.

"Getting comfortable with my granddaughter." She shrugged as she sat Jenny down on her lap and started to bounce her up and down – getting a big smile in response.

"There isn't time for that."

"You just said we have to wait a few more minutes. I prefer to wait sitting down."

"Ha. Well – in that case." Matt carried Timmy over and sat down next to them. "Grandma thinks she's so smart –"

"Grandma's just tired. I'm used to a nap afterwards." Stephanie whispered as she made a face, giving Timmy's cheek a tender caress.

"I miss the nap AND the long, hot bath we've become accustomed to." Matt admitted as he nuzzled her cheek with a heavy sigh. "No more quickies for us, my love – unless it's an absolute emergency – of course."

"Of course." Stephanie started to laugh quietly as the four of them snuggled together. "What exactly would be an emergency?"

"I don't know - "

"Excuse us –"

They both turned and looked over at Susan.

"What about us?" Susan asked.

"What about you?" Matt asked back.

"We're all standing here like a bunch of idiots while the two of you – "

"It's not our fault you're a bunch of idiots." Matt pointed out, getting a nudge from Stephanie. "I never told you that you had to STAND there and wait -"

Darcy walked back into the foyer just as the two men appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me … all of the luggage is loaded and we're ready to leave -"

"Well – it's about friggin' time." David announced, getting a nudge from Mary. "What – I didn't swear."

"If we could just have the bride and groom at the head of the line, please."

"That's us!" Matt volunteered as he quickly stood, pulling Stephanie up with him.

David and Darcy moved closer to reclaim their kids as everyone else moved towards the doorway.

"Maybe we should start one of those Conga lines and march around the fountain a time or two." Pam suggested with a chuckle.

Stephanie laughed as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"You go right ahead and lead the pack, sweetie."

"Let's get this show on the road." Thorne decided. "Have to admit I'm actually getting excited. Even if I don't have a clue where we're going."

Matt started to laugh.

"Now it's my turn to admit - from now on – I'm as clueless as the rest of you."

"You're what?" David blurted out.

"I was told to have everyone ready to leave by noon. And we are. I have no idea where we're going or how we're getting there." Matt shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"Matthew –" Stephanie exclaimed, stunned by his admission. "If YOU don't know – then WHO does?"

"Well – I know WHO the who is – but I won't tell you. I just left everything else up to that person."

"I can assure you, Mrs. Brannigan, that you're in very good hands. We're under strict orders to take very good care of you and your family." The man assured her as he motioned for them to follow him.

"Oh this should be very interesting." Ridge decided as they all made their way outside.

"I have to agree with Thorne." Joyce spoke up. "This is exciting."

There was a definite buzz of excitement in the air as they all started to file out of the house and into the courtyard. From there, they were joined by everyone else and walked out through the gates and down the driveway.

"Oh my Lord –" Mary exclaimed as they walked around the curve to the street.

"Whoa!" Thorne blurted out at the same time.

Several of them just started to laugh in amazement when they saw what was waiting for them. The younger children started to cheer and jump up and down with excitement.

"Matthew –" Stephanie whispered, stunned as he slipped his arms around her.

"Your carriage awaits, Your Highness." Matt teased as they took it all in then they both started to laugh in amazement as the door opened and the man motioned for them to enter.

"Wow - would you look at this!" Greg laughed as they filed onto the bus and got a look at the interior.

"I feel like I'm part of a rock band going on tour." Tony decided as he squeezed his wide-eyed son's shoulders.

"This thing is huge." Peter turned around to take it all in.

"It's like a hotel room." Joyce agreed as all the oohs and ahhhs continued.

"If I could have everyone's attention -" The man spoke up from the front of the bus as the other man took his place behind the wheel in the driver's seat. "My name is Mike and this is my partner, Brian. We're very proud and honored to be a part of Dr. and Mrs. Brannigan's new life together. For the next two and a half hours or so, it will be our pleasure to be your hosts on what we hope will be the beginning of a trip of a lifetime." Mike paused. "There is a well-stocked bar for all age groups as well as assorted refreshments. We have two plasma televisions with a fully stocked DVD library as well as video and board games. Something for everyone. Including a restroom." He laughed then pressed the switch to close the door. "If you would all please take a seat - your journey is about to begin."


	39. Chapter 39 -- Los Angeles, CA

**Chapter 39**

(see my Profile for more info ... Cast of Characters ... Timeline ... etc ...)

**The Private Charter Bus … a few minutes later …**

Everyone has taken a seat and gotten comfortable. Children at the front of the bus – playing games or watching the large screen television. Or in Jenny's case – sound asleep in her special car seat. Adults at the back of the bus – watching and listening to Matt and Stephanie. Brian is driving and Mike is serving drinks and snacks to everyone. It's a smooth, relaxing ride to their secret destination …

"If I could have everyone's attention –" Matt spoke up then waited. "It's my turn to say a few words. First – Stephanie and I would like to thank all of you for joining us on what we hope will be a trip of a lifetime. One that you will enjoy and remember for many years to come. And second – we want to thank you for sharing our wedding celebration with us. It means a great deal to us to have our families here together for this very special time in our lives." Matt paused as he looked at Stephanie then raised his glass. "And that's about it." He shrugged then touched his glass to hers then they each took a sip.

"Very well done, my darling." Stephanie whispered proudly then leaned to meet his lips in a quick kiss.

"Hear hear." Peter clinked his glass as they all took a drink.

"Since we're all here together – if we could have the newlyweds undivided attention - at least for a few minutes –" Susan spoke up then paused. "I really need a better idea of just what we're supposed to wear to this wedding of yours." She told them as several others made their agreement known.

"Clothes would be nice." Matt just shrugged matter-of-factly.

Stephanie just gave him an exasperated look.

"Be serious, dear. I'd like an answer to that myself. Or have you already picked out what I'm wearing?"

"Well – actually – I have. And I'll let you know what it is Saturday morning."

"This has got to be the strangest wedding we're ever going to attend." David remarked, shaking his head.

"It'll certainly be one we'll never forget." Mary agreed.

"Look – like I've already told you – this is going to be a very informal wedding. Keep it simple and comfortable. In fact – I don't see anything wrong with wearing the kind of clothes we're all wearing right now."

They all looked around at what everyone else was wearing. Stephanie looked over at her children and raised an eyebrow.

"I married a man who thinks that clothes don't make the woman. And that all that fancy, frilly stuff is just a waste of money."

"I thought you weren't going to tell them that." Matt gave her an exasperated look.

"You better hope your opinion doesn't catch on or you'll have a lot more mouths to feed when our business goes belly up." Thorne pointed out.

"Yeah. We'll have to move in with you and Mother and there goes your privacy. And if things get really bad – even Dad will have to move in with –"

"Alright – enough teasing." Stephanie interrupted Felicia.

"So – seriously – we could all show up for your wedding ceremony wearing the clothes we have on right now?" Susan repeated incredulously.

"Well – maybe not the blue jeans but other than that – yeah. I wouldn't have a problem with it. Would you.?" Matt answered then asked Stephanie.

Stephanie just shrugged in agreement. "I'm all for comfort these days."

"Mmmm – you and me both." Matt murmured as he nuzzled her cheek with a contented sigh.

"Well … now that that's settled – on to the next question –" David decided.

"Who said there were going to be more questions?" Matt pointed out, his eyes narrowing at his father.

"You're stuck on this bus with us and we have more questions." David pointed out. "I, for one, want to know more about that painting that everyone's talked about all these years. Obviously, now we know it's a painting of Stephanie -" He let his words hang.

Matt made a reluctant face.

"There's not much more to say then."

"We already have our own theories so why not just tell us the whole story?" Greg pointed out.

"Some of us have even seen the painting." Joyce added. "At least tell us when you realized that Stephanie was the woman in the painting."

"It took me a while." Matt admitted with a shrug – getting a surprised look from Stephanie.

"It did?" She asked. "I realize that after all those years, the resemblance was hard to see but I just assumed that was why you – you know – because you recognized me." She tried to choose her words carefully.

"Why I - you know - what?" Matt asked, trying not to smirk.

Stephanie gave him an exasperated look.

"Why you moved so fast." She finally spelled it out quietly.

"You had me from hello." Matt reminded her. "I just didn't know that you were her right away." He pointed out. "In fact - I was feeling a little guilty because I thought I was cheating on her – with you. But it felt so damn good – incredible – real - " He added sheepishly with a shrug.

"I'm confused." Mary spoke up. "When DID you know it was her?"

"The next morning – right before she left to go back across the hall. That's when I finally saw the resemblance and recognized her and that's when it hit me that it was Stephanie in the painting."

"Not until then?" Stephanie made a thoughtful face.

"Not until then."

"And you're not just saying that –"

"Do you really think I would just say that – if I didn't mean it?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Well – no." She had to admit.

"Well – then … I fell in love with the very real, incredibly beautiful YOU." He smiled then leaned to give her a tender, reassuring kiss.

Stephanie gave him a tender smile as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Alright – on to the next question – " Thorne decided. "How long did it take before your FIRST kiss?"

"Forty-five minutes." Matt answered without any hesitation. "A very LONG forty-five minutes."

"And it was a very long kiss." Stephanie smirked as she caressed his cheek.

"And that's all we're going to tell you about that." Matt decided as he took hold of her hand and gave it a kiss.

"How long did it take you before you started to talk about getting married?" Darcy asked shyly.

"Hmmm … well … " Matt eyed her thoughtfully. "I brought the subject up first … during our first kiss. I wanted to be sure to make my intentions known. My very honorable intentions." He told his daughter with a wink.

"That must've been some kiss." Greg laughed quietly.

"Kissing Stephanie is pure heaven." Matt laughed then, realizing what he said, the blush quickly colored both of their cheeks.

"See what happens when you get loose lips and start spilling all our beans." Stephanie pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Matt just leaned closer and gave her a deep, loving kiss.

"Yep – pure heaven." He repeated with a smirk.

"Dare we ask how long it took you to get Mother into bed?" Felicia spoke up. "Or should we just guess and say less than an hour?"

"Alright – that's enough of that." Stephanie decided self-consciously as she shifted positions. "There has to be other things we can talk about besides the two of us."

"Like what – the weather?" Ridge spoke up dully, raising an eyebrow.

"Well – the weather will be an issue if this is an outside wedding ceremony." Pam spoke up. "Though – talking about it won't change things." She added with a shrug. "But I'm sure plans have been made for both scenarios."

"Why don't you at least tell us who the person in charge is." Peter asked curiously. "Is it someone we know?"

"Must be someone you really trust." Kristen pointed out. "I mean take a look around – you've got everyone from both families on this bus being driven by complete strangers to God knows where –"

"One wrong turn and whoops – we fall off a cliff - and it really will be heaven for us." Tony had to laugh.

"It's not funny." Kristen insisted, giving her husband a nudge.

"Kristen has a point, Mattie." Mary agreed.

"Of course it's someone I trust. Do you really think I would let just anyone plan my wedding to the woman of my dreams?" Matt pointed out matter-of-factly. "I don't think you've ever met him but I'm sure I've mentioned him – Doug Franklin. And his wife, Rachael, is helping him. We met a long time ago at some hospital benefit that he organized. And we've been good friends ever since."

"Darcy and I met them a few times at your apartment." Davey volunteered. "Nice people."

"So you just called him up and asked him to plan our wedding?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Yep. After he stopped laughing. He didn't take me seriously at first." Matt shrugged.

"None of us did." Greg pointed out.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're letting someone else plan your wedding, Stephanie." Bridget spoke up.

"Well – I've had so many of them - I thought I'd try a different approach this time." Stephanie smirked with a wink – getting an exasperated look from Matt.

"I thought you were only married once." Joyce pointed out curiously.

"Ha! Now who spilled that bean?" Matt had to laugh good-naturedly.

"Well – I was only married to one man … just three times." Stephanie shrugged evasively.

"Four. And you've actually had five wedding ceremonies, Mother – but who's counting." Felicia smirked.

"The sixth time's the charm." Rick predicted smugly – getting an exasperated look from the bride.

"I can't imagine marrying the same man FIVE times." Susan spoke up then realized what she said and reached over to pat her husband's hand. "Except for you, of course, sweetie."

"Of course." Greg gave her a strange look.

"And for the record – Dad did plan two of the ceremonies all by himself." Thorne pointed out, trying not to laugh. "Not that the eventual outcome was any different than the other times."

"It really is such a shame that your mother can't be here with us this time, Stephanie." Mary decided then saw how quickly Stephanie's expression changed.

"Yes – it is a shame." Stephanie replied quietly as she reached over and gave Pam's hand a reassuring squeeze, managing a faint smile. "At this rate - maybe we could pay Brian to drive off that cliff." Stephanie whispered to Matt louder than she intended.

"Ssshhh –" Matt hushed her then gave her a comforting kiss then let out a heavy sigh as he nuzzled her ear. "This time Monday – we'll be all alone – just the two of us - in our own private heaven." He whispered for only her to hear.

Stephanie just let out a heavy contented sigh of her own as she turned her attention to all of their grandchildren at the other end of the bus – a peaceful expression returning to her face as she watched them.

"Not to be a mood breaker but there is something we need to discuss –" Ridge spoke up reluctantly. "Something the two of you need to be aware of and make a decision about –"

Stephanie turned back and gave him a look he was all too familiar with.

"I wouldn't bring this up if it wasn't important, Mother." Ridge insisted.

"What is it then?"

"Well – a year or so ago – Dad authorized Ben Richardson – head of Security at Forrester Creations – " He clarified for Matt's benefit. " - to install three GPS tracking devices – one in your car, one in your cell phone and the other one in your watch – just in case there was ever a security breach and we needed to track your location –" He paused, watching her eyes narrow and her posture stiffen. "It was for your own protection, Mother. After all – if anyone was ever going to try anything – against the business or the family - you would be the likely target – for ransom or revenge –" He paused again. "You are our most valuable asset and precautions had to be taken … we're the only three people who knew about it but now – well – you've got a new husband and a new life and –" Ridge let his words hang as he gave Matt a shrug.

"So – if he wanted to – Dad could use that to find out where Mother is right at this moment?" Thorne clarified.

"Well – technically – yeah – that's how it works." Ridge shrugged again. "This whole thing was Ben's idea – not Dad's. He was just doing his job. And under the circumstances – the state of the world – it seemed like a necessary precaution … it still does, frankly."

Matt let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Stephanie closer to him, deciding, "Then the devices stay where they are." He raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him through narrowed eyes. "We're not going to argue about this now. But this should've been a three way conversation – in private, Ridge."

"The two of you aren't exactly easy people to access alone." Ridge pointed out. "But you're right. I'm sorry." He admitted apologetically.

"And I'm supposed to just sit here like an asset?" Stephanie finally spoke up.

"Well – our most valuable – and beautiful - asset." Matt smirked to lighten her mood before giving her cheek a nuzzle.

"You are just so –" Stephanie started.

"Irresistible." Matt finished for her with a soft laugh as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Frustratingly so." She added.

"Well – once we reach our destination – I'll be sure to do my best to ease all your frustrations, my love."

"And what if Dad does use it to track Mother down and crash your wedding?" Thorne pointed out.

"What's he going to do besides make an even bigger ass of himself? He can cause a commotion, interrupt our celebration - but it's not going to change anything. We're already married." Matt reasoned calmly with a shrug then paused abruptly as something dawned on him. "THAT'S why you decided we should go ahead and get married yesterday afternoon – isn't it?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "I'm an asset with a brain." She pointed out smugly then held up her glass. "Mike – I'm in need of a refill please. Anyone else?"

**A few minutes later …**

Stephanie took a sip of her ice tea then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then repeated the process. Then repeated it again.

"What's going on?" Matt whispered when he noticed what she was doing.

Stephanie made a face. "I am suddenly feeling very claustrophobic." She whispered back, taking another deep breath.

"Christ – what am I supposed to do about that – we're on a bus." Matt whispered back helplessly.

"Just ignore me."

"Yeah – right."

She took another deep breath. "Just start talking about something – anything –"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He started as he pulled her into his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Ha – you must." She let out a heavy sigh of her own then removed her watch and took her cell phone out of her pocket. "You hold onto these. I just – " She let her words drift off.

Frowning, Matt looked over at Ridge as he put the items in his jacket pocket. Ridge made a sheepish face.

"Are we some place where the bus can pull off to the side of the road?" Stephanie asked as she took a few more deep breaths.

"Mike – tell Brian to pull over. Now." Matt instructed calmly as he took hold of Stephanie's wrist to check her pulse.

"Yes sir."

"Don't –"

"Don't don't me." Matt tried to concentrate on her pulse as the bus slowed down and pulled over.

Everyone just sat there in silence – watching the two of them – trying not to panic. As soon as the bus came to a stop, Matt stood then pulled Stephanie up.

"We'll be right back." Matt said to no one in particular. "How much longer is it to where we're going?" He asked Brian as they reached the front of the bus.

"Just another half hour or so." Brian told him as he pressed the button to open the door.

"We'll be right back. We just need some fresh air."

"Alright sir. Take you time. This is a good place to be stopped."

Matt followed Stephanie down the stairs and out of the bus.

"Oh look – what a beautiful view." She sighed then started to take several long deep breaths of the crisp fresh air, feeling the warmth of the sunshine on her face.

"You're the only beautiful view that I want to look at." Matt stood next to her, taking his own deep breaths.

She started to laugh quietly. "I bet you would make a great Lamaze coach." She teased.

"Go ahead – make fun of me all you want." He told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Alright … have I told you lately that I love you?" She repeated his earlier words as she pulled his arms around her tighter.

"It's been awhile." He kissed her hair.

"I feel like a total fool … reacting this way … but I just can't take being a bug under the microscope any longer. If they just wouldn't watch every move we make and listen to every word we say. Can't they entertain themselves? My family is just as bad as yours and they know how I hate all that attention. And now – knowing that every move I make can be tracked –" She let her words drift off. "Matthew –"

"I know, my darling … I know …" Matt sighed tiredly as he tightened his arms around her. "Just another half hour or so and then we can be alone together for as long as we like – and do whatever we like –"

"You're making love to me whether you want to or not." Stephanie told him in no uncertain terms.

"Well – you'll have to twist my arm but if I must then I must. I suppose you'll force me into taking one of those long, hot baths with you, too."

"Absolutely."

"And one of those cozy naps as well."

"Positively."

"The things a husband has to go through to keep his wife happy and satisfied."

"I tried to warn you about what you were getting yourself into." Stephanie turned in his arms and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"True … are you feeling better now?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Always." She met his lips in a deep, loving kiss. "Thank you, my darling."

"Anytime, my love."

"A few more deep breaths of this nice fresh air and then we can go back inside … would you mind if we sat up front with our grandchildren for the rest of the trip?" She suggested.

"Not at all. It'll give me a chance to get to know them better."

Stephanie took one more deep breath then gave him one more kiss then smiled reassuringly.

"I'm ready, Grandpa Brannigan."

"Alright, Grandma Brannigan. Let's go get this bus back on the road. As well as some food into our stomachs."

"Of course. Can't forget the food." Stephanie started to laugh easily and relaxed as they climbed back onto the bus.

"All set to go, Brian. Thanks for stopping and giving us a much needed break."

"No problem, sir." Brian told him as he pressed the button to close the door. "Like I said – just another half hour or so."

"Good. Thank you." Stephanie told him as she stopped next to her two granddaughters and gave both of their shoulders a squeeze. "Enjoying your time on your phones?" She teased.

"Grandma –" Phoebe started guiltily.

"It's quite alright. Beats having to talk to the rest of us." Stephanie assured them as she stroked Steffy's hair.

"You're the only one we want to talk to and you've been busy so –" Steffy explained with a shrug.

"We'll have a nice long talk during the next few days." Stephanie promised then went and stood next to Matt who was watching Thomas and Zende hunched over the chess board. "Hmmm … the Forrester brain trust hard at work."

"I'm practicing my moves on Tom here – in case we ever get to finish our game, Grandma." Zende explained pensively as he studied the board.

"Something tells me Grandma will be too busy practicing HER moves on our new Grandpa." Thomas tried not to smirk too obviously.

Matt started to laugh quietly as he kissed Stephanie's cheek. "I can only hope."

"Ha!" Stephanie laughed then went over to the bar and started to load up a plate of fruit, feeding Matt a grape when he joined her.

"Fruit won't satisfy my appetite. I need one of these sandwiches." He decided as he started his own plate.

"Hmmm … so that's what you need. I'll be sure to remember that." She raised an eyebrow as she ate her own grape.

"Well – it's only a substitute until I can get what I really crave." He raised an eyebrow then he took a big bite.

"What would you like to drink? How about a beer?" She suggested, looking through the bottles on the bar.

"Sounds good. Looks like there's room at Dino and Timmy's table for us." He picked up their plates and went on ahead while she poured their drinks.

"Hey you two – mind if your old grandparents join you?" Matt asked as he laid their plates down on the table.

Timmy just started to giggle with anticipation as Matt slid into the booth next to him.

"Grandma sits next to me?" Dino asked then turned it into a song so he could brag to all of the other kids. "Grandma sits next to me. Grandma sits next to me … I love my Grandma to pieces cuz she sits next to me." He laughed as Stephanie laid their glasses on the table and slid into the booth next to him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her cheek a big kiss.

"Mmmm – I love you to pieces, too, sweetie." Stephanie laughed as she gave him a tight squeeze.

"You make me so happy, Grandma." Dino told her as he quickly moved onto her lap to get comfortable with a heavy contented sigh. "Hey, guys – look where I am!" He called over to the table where Ally, Hope and RJ sat to brag some more.

"So? We've known Grandma longer and sat on her lap millions of times more than you." RJ pointed out. "Isn't that right, Grandma."

"Oh millions." Stephanie winked at RJ.

"Yeh – but you didn't have a new Grandpa hoggin' all of her time like now." Dino pointed out smugly.

Stephanie kissed the top of his head then combed her fingers through his curly hair before wrapping one arm around him while she started to eat with the other.

"So – who's winning this game of War here?" Matt asked curiously as Timmy scooted closer and closer then finally moved himself onto Matt's lap and got comfortable.

"Me." Timmy told him proudly, holding up his thicker stack of cards. "But Dino won the last game so –" He just shrugged.

"I really like Timmy. Can he move here and be my friend all the time?" Dino whispered loudly.

"Well, sweetie – " Stephanie made a face as she looked over at Matt for an answer. "I don't know. We'll have to talk about that later. Alright?" She just shrugged.

"Okie dokie … did you hear that, guys? Grandma and me are gonna talk later!" Dino called over to the other table again.

"Grandma!" Ally called back to protest.

"Ally!" Stephanie called back, imitating her tone.

"It's not fair. When's it our turn?"

"Well – sweetie – there's room here at the table for the three of you right now." Stephanie pointed out.

"Ohhh – man – I gotta share you?" Dino asked her disappointed.

"It's only fair, Dino. Grandma belongs to all of us." Hope told him as she quickly moved across the aisle.

The three of them just stood there for a moment to see how it was going to work out.

"I'll sit next to our new Grandpa." RJ volunteered then quickly became shy and hesitant. "If that's OK?" He asked.

"That'd be great, squirt. Climb on up." Matt slid him and Timmy over to make room with a wide grin.

Stephanie just gave him a wink as she leaned forward so Hope could climb behind her to sit near the wall while Ally slid into the seat on her other side.

"See – I told you there was room for all of us." Stephanie pointed out as they all snuggled up together and got comfortable.

"I remember when that used to us over there." Thomas spoke up dejectedly.

"Ahhh – the good ole days. Guess that's what happens when you grow up." Phoebe sighed.

"Growing up can really be the pits sometimes." Zende sighed as well.

"It's not our fault we grew up, you know." Thomas pointed out.

"We deserve equal time, Grandma. We just need a bigger seat, that's all." Steffy told her firmly.

"We'll see what we can do later." Stephanie imitated their pouts.

"We'll be sure to remind you." Steffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God – she not only inherited your name but your voice and facial expressions as well." Matt started to laugh good-naturedly.

"Comes with practice." Steffy smirked proudly.

"How much you wanna bet there's four older us's up there pouting as well." Zende pointed out as he motioned to the other end of the bus.

"I hear they've been pouting ever since Grandma arrived home with our new Grandpa on Tuesday." Phoebe whispered loudly.

"We can hear you – you know." Ridge told his daughter.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." Stephanie mumbled with a sigh as she tried to eat some more of her fruit salad.

"If I could have everyone's attention –" Mike spoke up from the front of the bus. "We'll be arriving at our destination in just a couple of minutes. Once we're there – we ask you to stay by the bus to help us sort out your luggage. After that, you're luggage will be taken to your accommodations while you will be given a tour of what will be your home away from home for the next four days. Brian and I will see you again Monday at noon for your return trip home … minus the newlyweds, of course."


End file.
